Lover's Sacrifices
by pntbutturz
Summary: Love can never be so life changing for a normal college student. The moment he laid his eyes on a young individual his heart was captured by his beauty. What he didn't expect was that there was more beneath the sweet male's kindness and affection, something that may possibly pull them apart. Moreover endanger those surrounding him. (Alibaba x Kouha) Yaoi and mature content!
1. Chapter 1: Alibaba's Crush

Hello everyone! This is pntbuttah, and this is my first Magi fanfiction entry. For months I've been working on this, and recently I finished the entire story. Despite this I will update once a week so I can make sure to edit and fix other chapters. I hope you all will enjoy this, I had lots of fun while writing this. ^^ If there are any errors, grammar mistakes etc I be sure to comment about it, I will get to it as soon as possible. Without further ado, let's get started.

 _ **Warning- Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you're not a fan then turn back. There will be mature content in later chapters.**_

 _ **Pairings- Kouha x Alibaba**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Magi whatsoever, if I would I will corrupt everything with yaoi.**_

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 1, Alibaba's Crush**

A blond man fell on the couch exhausted from moving his new roommate's boxes into his room. To top it off since he has a brother moving in also so he has to carry even more luggage. He moaned into the cushion keeping his arm hanging off the side. A finger poked him, "Hey bro, get your ass up we are going out to eat." The blond lazily looked up at a black dreaded man who stood next to the couch. "Mmmm...Wait we are done?" The standing man rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. A boy with a long blue braid dashed into the room, "I have all the boxes in my room! Big brother Judal is getting dressed so he'll be out in a bit!" He sat on the tired young man, making him squeak. He swung his legs, "You okay Alibaba? And isn't it bad to smoke?" He fixed his blue eyes on the cigarette the darker male was holding. He blew some smoke, "Yeah, but I don't care." Alibaba jerked his body up to snatch the cigarette from him. The boy fell on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell Cassim! You know the rules, you are not allowed to smoke in the dorms!" Alibaba strode into the kitchen, throwing the cigarette away. A male with long black hair that was braided on the back walked into the living room. He fixed his sweater, "Oi, chibi. Why are you on the floor?" He lifted the boy to his feet. He hopped around, "It loves me so much it needs my butt on it! So are we ready?" Cassim chuckled and walked over to the door, "Yep." The four headed out in the halls, making their way outside. They went to a cafe located on the campus Feyui University. Passing by courtyards full of buildings where students go to their classes Alibaba briefly told the brothers a handful of information about them. The little boy seemed to be more interested in the library while the other male didn't care about anything at all. Once they made it to the cafe they seated themselves by the window.

Alibaba looked through the menu, "So you guys have your schedules and everything?" Judal waved his ID in front of him, "Yep, and this too. Gonna have to teach Aladdin how to use it though since he's a freshman. Along with other crap." He glared beside him to see Aladdin stacking cream cups. He placed them back receiving a moan of disappointment. Cassim sat back on his chair, "Hm, good thing he has you to show him the ways around college. No need to have some boring guide to baby him until he bursts." Aladdin set the menu on the table, "I want coffee." Judal glared at him, "You are not having any. You may be outta the house now and you basically have the freedom to do as you please but you are stuck with me. So, that means I can boss you around." He gave a grin that the boy frowned at. He rested his head on Alibaba's shoulder, "That's not fair..." Alibaba laughed and stroked his head.

A pink haired woman wearing a small white apron walked up to the table. She smiled, "Hello Alibaba and Cassim, Aladdin as well. I'm so happy that you are able to attend here. You must be that smart." Morgiana greeted Judal as well with a slight bow but he only gave a grunt. Aladdin blushed and scratched his cheek, "Heh thanks Morgiana. I can finally be with my friends again and get away from boring high school!" Judal balanced a spoon on his finger and got shocked glances from others in the cafe. "Don't worry chibi, college will be just as worse than high school believe me," He balanced another on his thumb. Cassim plucked one off, "It's not bad, he'll be out in a breeze without trying. You're just jealous that he made it to college at a younger age than you." The red eyed male gave him a death look that only made Cassim smirk. Alibaba nervously laughed and looked at Morgiana, "Well Cassim and I will take the usual. And two donut specials for Aladdin and Judal." He swayed his eyes at Judal, "Hey, what coffee do you want?"

"Surprise me. If there's sugar in it I'll have your fingers," Judal crossed his arms over the table. Aladdin jumped up, "I want coffee too! With lots of cream and sugar!" Judal lowered his eyebrows at him. Morgiana giggled and scribbled their orders down. She waved, "Alright I'll be back." She walked away leaving them to converse about anything that randomly pops up in their head. Alibaba observed the cafe lost in his own world. A figure with short pink hair and long locks passed by the table that caught his eye. He intently watched as the person seated near them reading a book. For some reason he couldn't look away. Aladdin waved his hand in front of his eyes that brought him to reality. "Hey whatcha looking at?" Aladdin tilted his head. Alibaba panicked and glanced at the blue haired boy, "I-I...Nothing." Cassim messed with the blond's hair, "Sure, you were totally checking someone out!" Alibaba turned red, "N-No! I wasn't!"

"Then why are you getting embarrassed?"

"I swear to god Cassim!"

"He's getting upset. I bet he was."

"It's okay if you tell us Alibaba! I mean you would always look at ladies whenever we go somewhere!"

"Maybe he's in _love_."

The boys at the table went on to tease the life out of the poor man. He laid his face on the table soaking in embarrassment. Morgiana came back with their orders and they thanked her. Aladdin gathered cream cups up ready to pour them in there. Judal snatched them, "Easy there tiger, you probably already have a sugar nightmare in there so you don't need any." Aladdin puffed his cheeks and nibbled on a chocolate donut. He poked Alibaba with it, "Are you gonna eat? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Alibaba lifted his head, "Nah it's alright. I need to get used to this. Especially since I never dated before." Judal almost spit his coffee out holding back a laugh. He covered his mouth, "What!? You never did!? Kid you are nineteen and you never dated a single girl!?" He clutched his stomach almost falling off the seat. Alibaba stared down in shame, fidgeting his hands through his hair. Aladdin lightly smacked the black haired male in the arm, "Brother! That's mean! That means he is more likely to get someone that would easily be his match!"

The dreaded man took a bite out of a blueberry muffin, "He's right. And I can take it that you never dated either?" He patted Alibaba's head, receiving a slight purr. He smiled warmly and Alibaba returned it shyly. Judal adverted his eyes away from Cassim, "Shut up, that's my business to know." They continued bickering the whole time they ate. People in the cafe occasionally looked at them which embarrassed Alibaba a little. The person he was staring at earlier walked by them again to leave the cafe. A book dropped on the floor and Alibaba rushed to return it to her. He heated up as neared the pink haired individual, "Hey, you dropped this." Pink eyes fixed on his gold ones, gazing into it for quite some time. Soft hands reached to retrieve it, "T-Thanks..." With one last glance she vanished, leaving Alibaba's heart beating uncontrollably. He knew immediately he was in love. He stumbled back to the table where Cassim whistled, "Damn Alibaba so it was her you were staring at? Why didn't you get her number?" Judal raised an eyebrow, "The fuck? You blind or something? That's obviously a b-"

Cassim slapped a hand over his mouth. Alibaba swayed his head to the side, "Huh?" Cassim waved a hand, "He's speaking nonsense..." Alibaba dug into his pockets for money, "Oh, alright. Maybe if I see her again I'll try asking." He placed thirty dollars next to a tip on the table and rose from his seat. Aladdin jumped off his, "Yay! You're going to get your first girlfriend!" Alibaba chuckled as he hugged him tightly. They left the cafe and headed back to their dorms.

* * *

A week passed by and there was no sign of the girl Alibaba had seen at the cafe. He went back a few times only to find no sign of her. Even around the campus he didn't see her. He felt like giving up until he had his swordsman class. He overheard that there would be a new student and his hopes went back up. Sharrkan, the instructor, let the students spar until the new student's arrival.

"I'm curious to see this new student. Hopefully it won't be some amateur like Toto..." A young man holding a scar on his face defended Alibaba's attacks with his polearm. An angry voice sounded behind him, "Hey Toto heard ya you little shit!" The man closed his eyes letting out a long sigh. Alibaba chuckled, "I'm sure it's just a regular person like us. Although I kind of hope it's the girl I saw the other day." The black haired male smirked, "You want a date that badly huh?" The blond flushed and swung at him. He jumped back in time to avoid a deadly cut. "Hakuryuu! Jeez everyone won't get off my back about this! When I get a girlfriend they will leave me alone..." His ears twitched as Hakuryuu snickered. He pointed the sword at him, "What's so funny?" He got a weird noise in response. He gave up and rested the tip of the sword in the ground.

"Alright everyone this is our new student Kouha Ren! This is his second year here in Feyui and he knows how to use a sword here and there learning from a private teacher! So don't think he is a rookie! He is a part of our family now so treat him with respect!" The dark colored swordsman yelled out to the students that caught their attention right away. Female students around started squealing and the men giggled at the student's girl-like appearance. Alibaba's mouth opened in shock. His blush darkened as he found out that he was in love with a guy the whole time. But, he still feels like he loves him. Is he bisexual? Sharrkan showed the student around the training grounds telling him information he needs to know about the class. Alibaba set a palm on his head and groaned loudly. "That's him...and I thought he was a girl..." He massaged his temples. Hakuryuu chuckled and comforted his friend by rubbing his back. He observed the pink haired boy with him, "It's alright. Better luck on finding another girl, right?"

"The thing is, I'm still in love with him."

"I see... Well speaking of him he's coming this way."

Alibaba straightened his posture as the young man walked up to them. He tucked his hands behind his back shyly, "H-Hi, Sharrkan told me that you are one of the best students here who is really good at swordfighting. Would...you mind helping me learn how to become good at it?" His pretty pink eyes focused on Alibaba. He almost melted from his adorable look. He raised his sword trying to keep his cool, "Y-Yeah! By the way, do you remember me? You know, the cafe a week ago?" Kouha hummed in thinking. He smiled once he remembered, "When I dropped my book and you gave it to me? I really am thankful you did that. What's your name?" Alibaba held a hand out to him, "Alibaba." Kouha gladly accepted the handshake, fastening the blond's heart rate. The touch was so soft Alibaba was about to doubt that he was a boy. Kouha peeked over at Hakuryuu who was practicing doing some stances. "Hakuryuu," He said cheerfully. Hakuryuu stopped and didn't bother looking at him, "Kouha."

Alibaba shifted his eyes between them in confusion. He scratched the back of his head, "You two know each other?"

"Yep, he is my step brother. But we hardly talk."

"Hakuryuu, you never told me."

"That's because I don't consider him as part of my family."

Hakuryuu's words sounded like daggers taken to the skin. Alibaba stood puzzled however Kouha held a straight face. Hakuryuu stormed away from them concealing his face with his bangs. "Is he...alright?" Alibaba asked in worry. Kouha placed his hands on his, "We never had a good bond so he acts that way towards me. Now, can you teach me?" The golden eyed male grew red feeling Kouha's thumbs stroke his hands lightly. It was strange to already get such contact from him since they just met but he didn't mind at all. He liked it actually. He spent the rest of the class teaching Kouha some sword skills surprised that he nailed them in no time. All of a sudden he felt like he has a strong growing connection between him. Maybe that's how love feels like since he had never really fallen for anyone before. He hoped that this will work out for him.

* * *

Done! Be sure to give me feedback, and see ya in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Easy Catch

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follow! I really hope you peeps are enjoying this so far. The next chapters will be a little longer, and there'll be shorts too because I'm still holding onto this story. And I apologize if the sweet little magi cast is ooc, it's hard to actually squish whole bunch of characters into one story and try to find a suiting personality for them. But they at least add some happiness to the plot.

 **sairakanzaki** : You'll see, I don't wanna spoil anything for you or anyone. And I'm happy that you like this. :)

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Magi…**_

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 2, Easy Catch**

Alibaba woke up hearing bickering from the kitchen. He wanted to relax but the noise forced him out of his bed. In his gray boxers he lazily crawled out of bed and dragged himself to the door. He managed to make it to the kitchen without tripping or falling. He rubbed an eye, going into the fridge. "You guys are so damn loud. It woke me up," He narrowed his eyes at Cassim and Judal standing in front of the stove arguing. He never anticipated to come across this almost everyday in the dorm room. The first few days were simple however now this is pulling at his leg like crazy. It was usually the same two men who would act like children fighting over candy whenever crossing paths. It might have been Judal starting all this since Aladdin briefly mentioned how he can be a little angry at everything. The black haired male paused and waved a finger at him, "Oi, shut up." Alibaba rolled his eyes and listened on to their argument about cooking. It was about pancakes. When his patience was low he got a spoon and slammed it on the counter. "The pancake mix doesn't need a specific amount of water in it. Just throw the shit in there and mix it," He growled. He marched out getting the other two males to have amused expressions. Aladdin relaxed on the couch watching tv until Alibaba plopped on the couch.

He rested his head on his lap comfortably. The little boy smiled and brushed his fingers around his back, "Tired? Don't worry they woke me up too. How'd you get them to stop?" Alibaba purred as Aladdin lightly scratched his head. "I told them to not care about how much water to put in the pancake mix," Alibaba sighed into his lap. Judal swung on the door frame of the kitchen, "How many pancakes do you want?" The blue haired boy raised a hand happily, "Four!" Alibaba mumbled, "Two." The black haired man nodded and disappeared back in the kitchen. Alibaba slid off Aladdin thinking of getting dressed into his normal attire. He went into his room and dug through his dresser for the clothing. He pulled out a black tank top and dark blue jeans. Wait...this isn't his regular wear. Is he dressing to impress his crush? No, he can't be. At the same time he never recalled wearing this outfit before in public. He blushed as the attractive man popped into his head. He slipped the outfit on, along with a dark gray sweater. He checked his phone to see if he got any texts or updates on the social medias. There were a few from Morgiana about some cake recipes he has to try out. And some others came from Olba, his close friend that lives in another country.

Having a strong concern for Hakuryuu the blond sent a message to him to see if he's okay. After yesterday he wondered about his furious attitude towards Kouha. He never saw him like that and he looked like he was trying to keep a far distance to avoid any conflict. Alibaba leaned on the wall giving off a long sigh. What felt like a second his phone vibrated. He examined the message quickly.

 _Hakuryuu:_

 _I'm fine, and I'm sorry about my rude behavior yesterday. Kouha and I had never been close so that's why I think of him as a stranger. It's just that he is perfect in every way that makes me jealous of him. But if you are planning to date him I have to show respect. This is your crush after all ;)_ _  
_  
Alibaba sighed in relief. He texted back, overjoyed that he is fine. But he is rather stunned that Hakuryuu didn't question about his sexuality. Maybe he doesn't care about it? He shoved the phone back in his pocket and headed to the living room. Judal relaxed on the couch with Aladdin sitting on his lap eating pancakes. Cassim laid back next to them drinking coffee from his favorite red mug. There was no room on the couch so Alibaba was left with sitting on the rug in front of them. He nested himself on the surprising comfortable surface. Cassim tapped a foot on top of his head, "Why sit on the floor? Mr. Fatass can move for ya." Alibaba turned his head to answer but was interrupted by Judal. He snapped at Cassim, "I'm the fatass? Look at you, you're the king of the pigs!" Aladdin jumped in the argument that's waiting to happen, "How about you sit on Cassim's lap? That way we won't have to be squished." The older males sat in silence. Alibaba shrugged and climbed on his lap, "There. Now you can't watch tv." He made a smug look which gave him a playful shove.

"What's with the outfit huh? You're trying to look good for your crush?" The dreaded man asked. Judal wrapped his arms around Aladdin, "Yeah, trying to look good for the di-" Cassim kicked his leg, cutting his word short. The man scowled and rested his head on the little boy's. Alibaba's body heated, "Well sort of. I'm planning to ask him out but I'm not sure if he will think it's a bit too soon for me to." Aladdin gasped in surprise, "It's a _him_? I didn't know you like boys Alibaba!" Judal shot his finger out at Cassim, "You can no longer hide the truth about his sex!" Alibaba's eyes widened. He glanced at Cassim, "W-What? You knew all along brother?" Cassim exhaled and crossed his arms. He slowly moved his eyes towards the red eyed man angrily, "Yes...didn't want you to be disappointed when you found out he was a guy, especially when it's your crush. Sorry. But...you're gay?" The blond hunched over, taking in some air. "I was disappointed when my crush was actually a guy, but I was still in love with him. You could say that I'm bisexual now." He lowered his head.

Judal whistled lightly holding Aladdin close. The boy did not know what was really going on so he occupied himself by smacking Judal's long braid. Cassim gave Alibaba's shoulder a small pat, "I see, to tell you the truth I'm in your shoes. Well, except that I'm gay. If you have any questions about this stuff I'm always here." Alibaba nodded, grateful he has someone who has a similar sexuality like him. He was shocked, but he didn't mind because he supports his brother no matter what. He embraced him not minding the other two males watching. Judal let out a disturbing sigh that made him tense. He hoisted Aladdin off him and rose up, "Ugh the gayness is lethal. I must take my leave before my sanity drains." He strolled out of the room and Aladdin frowned. He shifted his attention to Alibaba, "I don't really understand what gay means, but I'm guessing it means you like guys. Big brother Judal doesn't mean to say any of that, he just speaks his feelings out not knowing how much it can hurt others. I don't mind that you two like guys, because that's just a part of who you are, right? You are still like any other average person in the world so it doesn't matter at all."

Cassim and Alibaba took the words in slowly. The blond seized Aladdin in a hug breaking a few tears. "Thank you...Aladdin. I'm so grateful I have you as my friend," Alibaba sniffed. The little boy shared smiles with Cassim brightly. He tousled his blue hair chuckling. Aladdin whined and shook his hair to fix it. "I am grateful too, Alibaba. Same for you, Cassim," He nuzzled Alibaba's cheek. Cassim placed a hand on his hip, "Some big words for someone who is only fifteen. Are you secretly an adult in that little body?" Aladdin giggled, "I'm not." Alibaba was happy to have Aladdin. He is young, but inside him his sense of everything can surpass Alibaba's undeniably. He will always have the most honest words to say and will touch his intellect to provide great opinions. He has him by his side guiding and tucking him under his wing too. He never judged him, argued with him, or hurt him. Thanks to him he is strong and confident about himself, able to walk on his own. Of course he can expect this out of him because he is a part of his family. Nothing will ever change that.

* * *

"Can you show me again?" Kouha said shyly as he struggled to slice the wooden dummy in half. Alibaba laughed and stood behind the pink haired man. He softly took hold of his arm and lifted it up. "You study the opponent carefully. You make sure to get the angle right. Once you do you raise your sword up and swing downwards," As he instructed him he grew red at how close he was to him. Not to mention that he was touching his small hands. He noticed Kouha's breathing grew a little unsteady. His hands almost trembled when he grabbed them. Alibaba stepped away, "Okay, now try again." Hakuryuu rolled to him on a roller chair, watching Kouha practice. He hung his arms over it, "You got some fans." Alibaba tilted his head and searched the training grounds to see a group of girls near them giggling amongst themselves. He lowered his brows, "What are they..."

"I don't know, they are weird."

"There's so many..."

"They find you are adorable with Kouha."

"Oh, that's the case...?"

"Yep. I would ignore them if I were you. No matter how creepy that is," The scarred man spun in a circle. Alibaba just noticed that his friend was on the instructor's chair. Though it seemed fun to spin about on it Hakuryuu could get hurt. Alibaba stopped him, "Hey, did you steal that from Sharrkan?" Hakuryuu smirked and circled around him. Sharrkan came over to the two and kicked Hakuryuu away, "Put it back Hakuryuu. How is Kouha doing?" Alibaba snickered as Hakuryuu fell over on the ground. He smiled and peered at Kouha, "He is pretty good. Is it alright if I try teaching him how to spar?" The older swordsman held a thumb up, "Sure! As long as you do it with wooden swords. Can't have you guys lose your heads." He walked away and pushed Hakuryuu along the way. The blond stepped up to Kouha who managed to cut a few dummies in half. He turned red, "Did I do good?" Alibaba grabbed wooden swords from the stone post, "Yeah, It's very impressive. We are going to try sparring now, and you don't need to be soft on me." Kouha placed the steel blade in the sheath that hung at his waist. He accepted the sword one Alibaba gave him and stood a few feet from him.

He tucked a lock behind his ear, "Good luck..." Alibaba reddened at the way he looked at him in the eye cutely. He gave him a nod and wished him luck as well. They spent most of the class trying out multiple sword techniques and tried laying hits on one another. Kouha learned rather fast, able to almost match up to the blond's level. For some reason it felt as if he was a master with swordplay, thinking he was just trying to humble himself about his abilities. They danced around clashing the wooden swords gaining an audience of most students. Alibaba felt like he was fighting Hakuryuu, growing to enjoy this. They reached the ends of the yard pushing each other in defense. Things started heating up when Kouha started becoming more violent. His eyes were competitive but it looked like he was enjoying himself. Alibaba jerked his sword up to block an attack but noticed Kouha was planning to get the sword off his hands. The pink eyed male stopped and almost closed the small gap between them. He made a shy smile while leaning his sword on his, "I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are." Alibaba was caught off guard and allowed his sword to fly out of his grasp. He stood in a blushing mess and the students cheered. Kouha knows his weakness and took it to his advantage. Does he know he likes him? Alibaba scolded himself for making his feelings noticeable. Kouha approached him holding a hand up, "I had fun. And I know how to fight with a sword now, thank you."

Alibaba shook his hand, seeing Kouha red a bit. The students resumed practicing with swords and the two decided to rest out of the area on the grass. They observed the students cheerfully cutting up the wooden dummies sitting on the middle of the practice grounds. Alibaba tried searching for a perfect topic, afraid of leaving silence between Kouha and him. He snuck a peek at the short male admiring the clear sky above. Clearing his throat he spoke happily, "I'm surprised that you got very good at swordfighting in two days! It took me almost a month to master it." Alibaba laid on his back and relaxed on the cold carpet of nature. Kouha giggled and rested on his stomach facing him, "I don't know, but does this mean you can't teach me anymore?" Alibaba found him adorable with his legs swaying back and forth; his stunning eyes lied on his. The blond shook his head, "No, I can still do it if you want me to. There's more to it than playing around with swords." Kouha leaned his head on his arms scooting closer to Alibaba. His side touched his lightly and he closed his eyes. Alibaba got the shivers from his warmth. He blushed, "Um, what are you doing?" Kouha nuzzled his arm, "I'm cold. Is it okay if I cuddle with you?" Alibaba couldn't believe his ears. A day passed and he already wants to cuddle with him. He feels strange but it means that Kouha seems to feel very comfortable near him. He found it very cute. He has a chance after all.

Alibaba nervously looked at him, "S-Sure..." He got on his side having Kouha do it as well. They hooked their arms around each other and Kouha buried his face in his neck happily. "You seem shaky...are you alright?" He rubbed his back. Alibaba is going to burst from his cuteness. He had a light fruity fragrance and his body felt delicate. He bit his lip, "Yeah, I'm just not used to doing this to someone I hardly know..." The shorter man giggled, "I see, how about we become friends then? That way it won't feel awkward."

"Well...I was wondering if...we can..."

"Date?"

The blond laid speechless, staring at Kouha's soft expression. His cheeks stained a darker red, "My feelings really stood out, huh?" Kouha laughed, "Yes, but I find it cute. And, I like you a lot. Right when I shook hands with you when we met I knew we belong together." Alibaba wanted to squeal like a girl but he did it in his mind. He didn't know how to feel right now. He was thrilled mixed with many other positive feelings. He thought of kissing him but it might rush things a little. "When I first laid my eyes on you I fell in love. But...I wasn't really sure if you liked me back. I'm really happy that you do, you have no idea what this means to me," He tightly hugged him on the verge of tears. He finally has someone to love. Kouha pressed his lips on his cheek, "Alibaba..." He leaned his forehead on his allowing the blond to let his tears fall. He wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry. This is embarrassing." Kouha shook his head, "It's not at all. You must have never had someone to truly love, am I right? I promise I will always be there for you and give you the love you need..."

"Thank you, Kouha," Alibaba smiled. They laid in silence enjoying each other's company. Hakuryuu interrupted by plopping on the grass next to them. He shook Alibaba with his foot, "You guys are together? That was fast, I'm surprised you gained the confidence to ask him out. Well, not in an offensive way." Alibaba used his hand to smack his leg, "We are huddling for warmth. Shoo." Hakuryuu didn't move and only laughed. He crossed his arms on Alibaba's side, "Can I join then?" Alibaba lightly rose up making Kouha whine a little. He shoved him away, "Go get your own huddle buddy!" Hakuryuu laughed even more and Alibaba tackled him. Kouha giggled and watched them playfully wrestling each other.

* * *

Aladdin and Alibaba left the library holding a handful of books. They strolled across the courtyard talking about a report they have to do for their literature class. Alibaba raised the books up, "I understand that we need to cite sources from books but this is ridiculous! We have over five books each, which is like a tower to me! How the heck are we going to cite from these in time!?" Aladdin smiled, "Don't worry about it, as long as we bring our heads together on this and not stress out we'll be fine." Alibaba relaxed as a gentle breeze swayed his hair. He gazed up at the cloudy sky, knowing it might rain soon. He agreed and told the blue haired boy about the good news. His eyes sparkled and he dropped the books to hug him. He screamed excitingly, "I'm so happy for you! I wish you two the best of luck in your relationship!" He caught the attention of passing students who snickered. Aladdin quickly pulled away and lifted the books back in his arms. He blushed, "Heh sorry got carried away." Alibaba fixed his posture so the books wouldn't fall, "It's alright. I'll introduce him to you and the boys when he comes over to our place sometime. But...can you tell Judal to behave? I don't want him to act like a total dick towards him."

Aladdin chuckled, "Okay. I'll smack him if he is rude. Or pull his hair like I used to do when he bullied me around." They busted out laughing and hiked to their dorm. When they went inside they were welcomed with guys running across the halls throwing soda cans at each other wearing shorts. Some recorded the event with their phones spreading guffaws across the hallway. Aladdin walked up to a chestnut colored male with white hair, "Hey Sphintus, what's going on?"

The man shrugged, "Just some morons trying to injure themselves. What's with the books? Got a report to do?" Aladdin gave a low laugh and lifted the books up to his chin. He smiled, "Yeah, but it's not that bad though." Sphintus seized his shoulders and shook him, "How is it not bad?! You have tons of classes and you think this is all a breeze! Just wait until you are buried in a whole bunch of work!" Aladdin held a lazy smile as he was shaken to death. Alibaba tried stepping in the conversation, "He only has three, and since he's smart so he'll complete all the work they give him like it's nothing." The younger man paused, hanging his hands back on his sides. He scratched his chin, "That's right...You okay?"

Aladdin struggled to keep his balance and lifted his hand, "Yep...I'm going to my room now. I'll see you later!" He waved and headed to his destination with Alibaba. He swiped the ID and opened the door. Alibaba hurried and slammed the books on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He exhaled, falling over on the sofa. Aladdin set his books nicely near his. Judal made his presence noticed by walking in the room wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was down and Alibaba was stunned to see it touching the floor. It was exactly how Aladdin's hair is. He used a hair tie to put his hair up until Aladdin glomped him. The towel slid off showing his groin area that made Alibaba scream. He covered his eyes, "Gah! Put the towel back on!" Aladdin smiled wickedly and scooped up the towel from the floor. He dashed to his room and Judal didn't bother chasing after him. He waved a hand, "Ah fuck it." He sat on the couch fixing his eyes on the blushing blond, "Sup."

He was soon attacked by pillows that were on the couch. Alibaba is shocked that Judal wasn't giving a crap about his appearance. It's abnormal and rude to wander around in birthday clothing. It was also disgusting to see his groin in plain view. Alibaba scooted back on the armrest, "Don't 'sup' me! Put something on that, don't let it hang around!" Judal rolled his eyes and slapped a pillow over his private. He raised a brow, "There. Now will you chill? Don't see what's wrong with- Oh wait that's right..." Alibaba pushed the pillow off, "On second thought I don't want it ruining my pillows. So find another way to cover it." Judal scoffed and crossed his leg over the other. Cassim stepped into the room and shifted his eyes between the men confusingly. He then took a sip of the soda he was holding, "Should I ask what the hell I'm seeing right now?"

"Your face," Judal eyed him annoyingly.

"Judal is not giving a crap about being naked! He's not covering up or anything!"

"Oi I'm crossing my legs! And I can care less if someone sees my dick! Seriously, we're fucking men here!"

"I'm not on top of a man though," Cassim hid a smirk receiving a growl from the long haired man. Aladdin ran back inside the room tossing the towel to Judal, "Here you go, you didn't chase me so I gave up." Aladdin hopped on Alibaba's lap, swinging his feet. "I asked my crush out and he said yes," Alibaba announced happily.

Cassim punched his arm playfully, "Awesome! You better introduce him to me when you have the chance! I knew you had the balls to ask him, you are finally out of your shell!" Judal laid the pillows back in their places. He blinked, "Wow, I'm surprised. Good luck being in your first relationship, it tends to be a bitch if you don't know anything about it." Aladdin gently chopped the top of his head with a hand. He frowned, "Come on big brother, be nice. He finally has a boyfriend and you're saying negative things..." Judal sighed and got up, "Sorry, well I'm going to change I'm freezing." Everyone except Aladdin cringed at how he walked away without wearing a towel. Alibaba groaned at the unbearable sight and covered his eyes with his hands. Cassim joked, "Nice ass." Judal fastened his steps and slipped in his room, "Oh my god! Is this my life from now on?!" He slammed the door shut causing the other three males to burst out laughing.

* * *

Review, fav, whatever! C; See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

So sorry for a late update! Got caught in makeups for school and testing so I didn't have time to sit down and get this chapter wrapped up. Therefore other chapters might be coming in late until I finally get free time in the start of summer break…Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer- Magi's not mine…**_

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 3, Pain**

Three days sped by fast and Alibaba has never felt so cheerful in his life. Kouha and him went on a few dates out in the gardens and even ate out whenever they are done with classes. And he noticed that the pink haired boy is starting to grow out of his shyness. He is talking more often, showing a more cheerful side that makes him cuter than he already was. Sadly whenever they would act affectionate in swordsman class Hakuryuu would hardly speak to the blond. What made matters worse was that yesterday Hakuryuu sparred with Kouha, which heated into a battle. They tore down multiple dummies as they traveled across every inch of the courtyard and Alibaba could only stay out of their paths. He has never seen his scarred friend so vicious in a fight that could leave bloody marks on his opponent. He was glad Kouha was able to fend himself for a long period of time but received a couple of scratches. Luckily Sharrkan separated them right away and Hakuryuu sat aside for the rest of the class. Alibaba attempted to reason with him and to his surprise he ignored him. And after the incident he was not seen at all, not even during class. Alibaba then texted him in hopes of getting an answer but he didn't get a single message from him back yet. He really felt like he should start having concern for him since he's not the type to act up like this.

He sighed and thought of dragging all this away hoping that he is not too distressed. He examined Kouha feeding ducklings by the small pond a little bread. After class he talked him into having lunch by one of a few hangout spots he goes to see some ducks swim peacefully. The adorable male took his sandwich and began giving it to the little ducks sitting by their mother on a muddy nest. To save the rest of the meal Alibaba tucked the precious snacks beneath the bench he sat on. Kouha giggled as two fought over one. His pink eyes made their way to Alibaba's bright gold ones, "Are you alright?" He broke the remaining bread and tossed it to the ducklings. He hopped back on the bench and didn't notice that his boyfriend kicked the snacks out of sight. His body leaned on his which gave a slight jump; a hand also made its way on the man's lap. The blond felt shameful how he cannot man up with these innocent contacts he's given. And god those eyes can melt his soul too. But he has to credit Kouha for having a good pair of guts to make the moves otherwise the blond won't budge. "Yeah, just trying not to worry about Hakuryuu too much. But I wonder what's wrong with him..." Alibaba threw the subject out thinking it wouldn't be fair to hide his honesty from him. And if they discussed this he can find a way to see what Hakuryuu's problems were.

The pink haired man lightly sighed in his shoulder and looked at Alibaba, "He is jealous. He was always like that towards me because I have more to value and love than him. Now that I have a boyfriend who happens to be you this could be worse. Because I'm with you he will keep his distance and it could affect your friendship," Having a slight more pity for his best friend Alibaba questioned in his head how Hakuryuu couldn't see what is already there he can love. He has his friends, family, and abilities most can't reach with their whole hearts put into it. Alibaba shook his head lightly and summoned some bravery to hold Kouha's hand, "He can't run away though. I'm his friend, I understand he doesn't like you much but that doesn't mean he shuts me away. I'll have to confront him myself if he continues to do this to me." He viewed the garden ahead of him, watching pink petals fall from the blossom trees. The ducklings that ate Kouha's food nibbled on them when a couple landed on the water's surface. The male next to him caught his attention as his nose brushed on his cheek.

He laid his lips on his in a quick kiss. He giggled once he saw a red man and cupped his cheek, "He lives with me, so I will ask if he can meet up with you somewhere. I don't like it when he is hurting you." Alibaba beamed and hugged him, kissing him passionately. He had no clue where on earth he pulled that and felt satisfied at the same moment. Kouha stayed in the same spot within a contact he returned quickly. They pulled each other close to deepen it; Alibaba moaned and slipped his tongue into his sweet mouth. Tongues then danced roughly with moans. Alibaba gently lowered the shorter boy on his back and continued enjoying his taste. Kouha wrapped his arms around his neck, hooking a leg on his back. After a few minutes they separated leaving themselves gasping for air. Kouha rubbed his back, "That was amazing. You're getting better at this." Alibaba grew red and chuckled, "T-Thanks. Do you want to go over to my place?" That sounded so wrong after Kouha gave out a wave of blush on his face. Alibaba was going to hurry and correct himself but he panicked, "B-But Ali, don't you think we might be going a little too fast? I don't know if I'm-" The blond sat up and raised his hands up, "Oh no we are not doing that! I meant that we were just going to hang out there! I should've been more specific sorry." Kouha breathed out some air and chuckled, "It's okay."

The two laughed more afterwards for a ridiculous misunderstanding; their faces were covered in shades of dark red too. While they headed to the dorms hand in hand they got strange glares from students. Some boys even called them names that didn't sound pleasant to their ears. Kouha seemed fine with it, but Alibaba wasn't at all. He walked into Kouha's shoes however not taking the judgements into heart. Hurrying into the dorms the same boys Alibaba saw a few days ago dashed in the hallways wearing cat outfits. Alibaba told Kouha to ignore which he did. The blond doesn't understand why this has to happen right when Kouha was around. Or most importantly why isn't there anyone to stop the mad retards. He swiped his ID near the room and swung the door open. They entered smelling a sweet aroma that belonged in the kitchen. Aladdin popped out wearing a big cat apron. He wiped his hands on it, "Welcome home Al-" His eyes fell on the short male and he gasped. He ran to him, "You brought him here yay! I'm Aladdin!" Kouha was squished by his hug before he could speak. He patted his head, "I'm Kouha. Alibaba told me about you. You are a lot cuter in person." The blue haired boy stepped away and giggled, "Thanks! I made cookies so you can have as many as you want. Consider it as a welcoming gift."

Kouha smiled and thanked him, looking ready to squeeze the life out of him due to his cuteness. Aladdin squirmed out of the apron and walked into his room. Alibaba showed Kouha around the place, later resting on the couch with him. The pink eyed man leaned on his shoulder, "You have a very cozy place. I would love to have a room in the dorms but my mother wants me to stay at her place."

"Why?"

"She said that I can't really manage being completely by myself so I'm basically stuck there for a little while," He laughed. Alibaba smiled and hung an arm around his shoulder, "Heh that's how all mothers are. Is there any chance I can visit your place sometime?" Kouha tensed, moving his eyes away from his. He nervously messed with his long lock of hair, "I don't know...my mother is rather strict about inviting people over. And my family is crazy so you wouldn't want to deal with them..." Alibaba nodded in understanding. He didn't want to get into his family's business knowing how it can be uncomfortable talking about it. A thought about Hakuryuu saying something similar to that once popped in his head. It was the exact reason why the blond couldn't visit at his place. He could've guessed that he would get the same answer from Kouha.

Judal scooted into the living room on an office chair wearing glasses that wasn't half bad on him. He looked like he was working on something until he heard some commotion in the front room. He carried a tablet on his lap and wore an expression of a grumpy old man, even though he is pretty much seen with it all the time. Aladdin hitched a quick ride on the chair then sat next to Kouha on the sofa. The black haired man fixed his glasses, "You must be Alibaba's boyfriend. Not bad rhino head, he's a looker now that I see him up close. No homo." The new nickname Alibaba is not forgiving Cassim for mentioning. Each time he hears it he wishes he could've kept his finger away from the rhinos they saw on tv. Who knows, unicorn might fall into the names too but that kept Alibaba's lips sealed. Aladdin crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks. "I told you to behave like a gentleman big brother!" He pouted. Judal glanced at him, "What? I don't remember you saying that. All I heard was that I'm supposed to be 'nice' to our company. So I can treat Alibaba like crap."

Aladdin lazily let his head fall on Kouha's lap. The pink haired male started to braid his hair happily. Judal groaned, "Whatever. Judal. Welcome to hell." He pushed himself back in his room and closed the door. Before leaving he flickered the lights with a serious face. Kouha blinked, "Is…he always like this?" Aladdin relaxed while he stroked his head softly.

Alibaba rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, but it's alright I'm getting used to it. I just think of him as a complete polar version of Aladdin." Aladdin rolled over and stretched a little, "But he has a soft side. Like whenever I need help with something he instructs me what I should do. It's really rare to see him kind so you have to get on his good side before seeing him act friendlier towards you." Kouha made a warm expression, "I see, you must have a wonderful brother." Aladdin nodded and looked at Alibaba, "You can say brothers. Alibaba and Cassim are my family too!"

Kouha's eyes widened. He eyes lowered to his lap looking a little dull. Alibaba rubbed his shoulder, "Is something wrong?" Kouha shook his head snapping back to reality. He gave a nervous laugh, "Y-Yeah, just thinking. It's nothing." Alibaba grew concerned but nodded. What was Kouha thinking about? Was it about his family? The door sounded and Cassim walked in carrying papers.

Once he closed it he smiled, "Hey Alibaba you should've told me when you were bringing a guest over! Especially a cute one!" Kouha blushed and Alibaba made sure to pull him close. He hissed, "Don't try flirting with him! He's mine!" Cassim chuckled, sitting on the armrest, "I'm joking around. I'm Cassim, Alibaba's brother." The older man raised his hand to Kouha. He gladly shook it, "Kouha. How did you get your hair like that? I had never seen anything like it before." What felt like a second Kouha went behind him and touched his hair. His eyes glowed in astonishment. Aladdin groaned and inched himself onto the blond's lap.

Cassim smiled, "Well they are called dreadlocks. Can't exactly remember when I had them done, I was pretty young when it happened." Kouha played with the long dreads like a curious child. He returned to his seat and lifted Aladdin's braid, "It's just like Aladdin's. So unique." Alibaba chuckled when Kouha nuzzled it cutely. He has a thing for hair. He tends to touch whatever styles of hair fancies him and sometimes braids them. The four chatted for most of the evening, eating take out and cookies. They played video games like racing and Alibaba had no luck winning in any of them. It was nice that Kouha bonded with Aladdin and Cassim so quickly. Aladdin even said that he was a part of the family now. The pink haired male was very pleased although his face showed something Alibaba could identify. He is growing to know that whenever anything dealing with family is mentioned to him he acts a little depressed. He remembered him saying how his mother is strict and how his family is "crazy." Realization struck him. His family shows no love towards each other and he is upset at how he gets the love they don't give him. He remembers talking with Hakuryuu about his family once and all he said was that they were weird. He could never guess they were something darker.

It was ten when Kouha said he had to leave. Alibaba asked if he could walk him home but he nicely declined. He kissed him and hugged the other boys saying goodbye. After he left quietly Aladdin placed the game controllers in a bag, "I like him a lot! You should invite here every day so we could have fun!" Alibaba looked down furrowing his brows, "Yeah. But his family...I wonder how they treat him. It seems that they act negative and barely show any love. Whenever we talk about family stuff near him he looks like is about to cry..." Cassim ate some leftover chocolate chip cookies that Aladdin didn't eat. He shrugged, "All families can never be perfect brother, and you know that. Like my real ones were until your mother took me and my sister in. All you can do is support him and be there for him when he deals with those situations." Aladdin slid the bag on a shelf of the tv stand.

He tucked his hands behind his back, "Right. And if you are not in a good family, find another one. A true family are those who care about you, they don't have to be the ones that are related to you. It is like us, we care deeply for each other and we always stay together like one. If Kouha doesn't like his family, there's another he can turn to." Alibaba and Cassim agreed. The blond stood up, "He has to know that we are here for him now. He can open up to us and not hold back his feelings. He is more than just a boyfriend. He is someone I have to stand next to and protect. He needs me, and I need him." Cassim and Aladdin's faces softened. It was all true, at first he thought he just needed someone to simply date but it's different. After confessing he felt like they are meant to be together like soul mates. He is willing to do anything to keep him happy and loved no matter what. Kouha is doing that for him, so he is going to do the same. "I envy you brother, it'll take me a while to get someone I can love for the rest of my life. I ran around for a long time searching, and I'm nowhere near as you are. But I have to say I'm really proud." Cassim gave Alibaba's shoulder a pat.

Aladdin embraced Alibaba, smiling. The peaceful atmosphere faded when Judal slithered into the room, "Oi chibi, stop looking at boob pics on your laptop or I'm going to smack ya." Aladdin's face shaded red harshly and he panicked, "B-Big Brother! You don't need to say that stuff for them to hear! And I happened to bump into them while looking up how ladies are pretty!"

"History: Big boob images."

"N-No!"

The two shifted back and forth, bickering. Cassim and Alibaba couldn't hold back their laughs from hearing them. Aladdin tackled him and the taller man fell over. They wrestled into the hallway crashing into the wall along the way. Judal cried for help trying to hide his laughs. They playfully fought for a half an hour, bringing entertainment for the other brothers.

* * *

Kouha wandered through the dark neighborhoods cautiously. Men standing in small groups on the streets whistled at him, moreover following him. He had no choice but to run to his house as fast as he could. He quickly went up the steps to a large mansion door and hastily knocked it. A tall woman with long black hair opened and pulled him in. She closed it and embraced him, "Kouha! You know that you are supposed to come home around eight! What if something happened to you?!" Two other women rushed to him crying. Kouha struggled to breathe being held by all the women. One with curly hair sniffed, "We were so worried!" The third that was short nodded, "We almost had to search for you!" The pink haired male stroked the top of their heads, closing his eyes. "I'm okay girls, I was just over at a friend's house. Tell mother that I apologize for going over the curfew," He tried speaking without suffocating. They separated from him so he could breathe. He waved, "If she has anything to say about it let me know."

The girls bowed and retreated into a hallway leaving him to make his way up the staircase that was in the middle of the room. He strode through a long hallway on his left searching for Hakuryuu's room. He greeted a few maids who dusted the paintings hanging on the walls. He took a few deep breaths as he stood in front of the room. He lightly tapped it using his knuckle. It wasn't long before the blue eyed man swayed it open. He blinked in surprise, "Kouha?" Kouha gripped the door before he could shut it. He stared at him in the eye, "Hakuryuu I need to speak with you. It's about Alibaba." Hakuryuu darted his eyes down having long silence. He then gestured inside his room, "Come in." Kouha stepped inside and Hakuryuu closed it. He went over to his bed and sat on it, "Now what is it?" Kouha tapped his feet on the floor, "Your attitude is affecting him deeply and he is afraid you are ignoring him. You are pouring your hatred for me onto him which he doesn't deserve. If I am interfering with your friendship I am deeply sorry. But our relationship cannot be avoided so you must set your feelings aside."

Hakuryuu frowned deeply taking the words in. He hung his head low covering his face with his hair. "That can't be helped Kouha. I can't control it. I'm sorry that Alibaba has to deal with this, but he has to endure it until you are out of the picture." Kouha froze, eyes turning colorless. He clenched his fists, "You are hurting him Hakuryuu. You don't understand." He neared him setting an unsettling aura. He stopped once he was a foot away from him, "Please stop hurting him." Hakuryuu gritted his teeth in anger. He jumped off from the bed, "I can't hold the hatred in! It pains me so much! If you stop having everything your way while I suffer I won't treat him like this! Just stop Kouha! You made me hate myself long enough!"

The pink haired man rubbed a hand, "Everyone's fate is different, Hakuryuu. One walks shining brightly while the other drowns in bloody thorns." Hakuryuu slammed him against the wall harshly. His angry eyes bore into his, "All I'm hearing is utter bullshit from you. So you're saying I'm the one drowning in shit? I am glad you are saying that the rest of my life will be a living hell!" Kouha flinched from his yelling. He avoided his eyes, "Hakuryuu...that's not what I meant. I'm saying that our lives have our own destinies lying before us. Whatever little we do it will have great effect on it."

"You're pissing me off," Hakuryuu threw him on the floor. Kouha fell on his side roughly and the other male knelt next to him. Kouha weakly lifted himself up, staring at him. His voice went low, "I knew it...it won't work. You're going to keep hurting him won't you?" Hakuryuu exhaled and rose up, "I'm afraid so. And it's _your_ fault." Kouha's face darkened, startling the scarred man. He got up, "I see." He yanked Hakuryuu's collar of his shirt and gave him a death look.

"I don't want you to experience the same pain as Alibaba, but if you continue to pull away and soak in your annoying jealously I will be left to make you bleed until you drop dead. Are we clear?"

"K-Kouha..."

Kouha shoved him away pulling his gaze from him. He held the knob of the door before stopping. "If you speak of any of this outside this room I won't hesitate to kill you. I will know when you either call or text so don't think of being sneaky either. Your life is held by me now," The short male warned. Once Kouha was in the hall he decided to retire so he walked to the end of the hall. He stumbled into his room needing to relax on his bed. He plopped his body on there and sighed deeply. Pulling out his phone he looked at a picture of him and Alibaba, embracing giving faces of happiness. Tears filled his eyes, "I'm sorry sweetheart...so sorry...I can't afford to lose you. I will do whatever I can to protect you and make you happy...even if it means taking a life."

* * *

Things are getting more serious now, huh? Don't worry there's many more chapters to come whenever I can update. For now I hoped you are enjoying this story so far, and follow, like, or review! And mature content will be coming up! See you all later.


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 4, Change**

Alibaba leaned against a tree snuggled up in his warm sweater. For the weather being fair he remained stuck in that and jeans like it's young winter. In the shade he awaited for Hakuryuu's arrival with his eyes rooted to the peeking sun rays above the leafy roof of the tree. He glanced at his phone to make sure he got the location right. He felt nervous, not sure if things will go well with Hakuryuu. He insisted for them to talk and handle things after thinking things over yesterday; and he had to be on his tail about it. It shouldn't have been lead to him persisting his friend, but the young man has been neglecting himself from him and he could be hurting himself by doing this. Alibaba can't lose him like this; they had been close as long as he can remember and it will shatter him if their friendship ends now. One side of him is feeling guilty for having the ignorance of his great stress for years and it stings whenever he had it in his mind.

Light anger was gripping the other side for believing Hakuryuu didn't have trust for him while he offers his life's story to him all the time. He glanced around the empty courtyard and a familiar figure caught his eye. Hakuryuu approached him casually wearing a content expression. He looked like he rushed out of his house with his random choice of clothes. Bags hung under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was a little messy. Alibaba stood straight when Hakuryuu stopped in front of him. He waved, "Hey." The black haired man crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey." Alibaba looked up at the morning sky, breathing out lightly.

"It's been awhile, huh?"

"Yeah. Alibaba I...am sorry. I-"

"It's fine. Just please don't shut me out of your life again. We are friends, ever since you were in ninth grade. You can't push me away because I'm with someone you didn't like for a long time. I am here to help you Hakuryuu. If your feelings are that bad talk to me."

Hakuryuu's blue eyes displayed more color under the gray they shone in. He shook and covered his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks, "It's awful...It hurts to feel this...and I can never get rid of it." Alibaba comforted the crying male by pulling him close in his arms. He quietly sobbed into his shoulder, "I've never been treated like he did. He was always better and loved by others unlike me. I never told you about him because the feelings weren't as awful then. But when I moved in with him things got worse. It forced me to hate him...and I went into depression. To not worry you I hid it. Up until he crossed paths with me here...And I thought he was taking you away from me..." Alibaba stood the whole time listening intently. He grew happier hearing his feelings in person. It almost shattered his heart feeling it pour on him and seeing how intense these struggles were. The words coming out of his mouth were relieving yet wounding to his tongue, causing him to cry right as he explained himself. The blond quietly embraced him until he spoke in a gentle voice.

"Hakuryuu, he will never take me from you. And everyone is perfect in their own way. You just aren't happy with who you are and what you accomplished in life. So you find someone to blame for it, then you fuel your negative feelings from it. You have to understand that you are the best friend someone could have. Also you are a great chef, best fighter in swordsman class, and heck even the smartest hider in hide and seek. You still have something to live for, so don't give up now." Hakuryuu lifted his eyes to the bright gold ones. He smiled and slowly pried his body off the blond. He laughed weakly, "Really? I thought I was the worst hider. You would always find me." Alibaba playfully punched his arm, "The places you hid in was smart though!" They shared a laugh, bonding like they used to again. The smile on Hakuryuu's face showed that Alibaba did well in pulling his negativity out of him. He was relieved how everything was resolved without any trouble, and the scarred man didn't hold back his feelings.

The two men plopped down by the trees bringing up more of the ridiculous events they shared in their childhood. Alibaba knows that like his other close friends Hakuryuu will recall almost any moment they had together. Lunches they had, shows they watched, the list goes on. The sun reached high above the buildings when they began to head to their class. It was a little early so they slid down the rails of the staircases to kill some time. A pink haired male met them shortly and saw them chuckling like children in the playground. The chances of them getting hurt by the concrete stairs flashed a face of worry on him. He rushed to the males and stopped Alibaba at the bottom of the rail, "Careful! You could get hurt on here!" The taller man greeted his boyfriend with a small kiss on the nose, settling on a step. He leaned and took his hands, "It's alright. I'm not that reckless." The pink eyes narrowed toward Hakuryuu as he was gently pulled onto Alibaba's lap. Hakuryuu changed his expression to something that lowered Alibaba's eyebrows.

The blond couldn't tell what it was, his eyes held some fear in them though. The scarred man quickly shook it off once he gained the attention of his. He folded his arms on the rails, "Kouha, I'm sorry for how I was to you towards Alibaba. I promise to start straightening myself from on..." He didn't dare hold his gaze on Kouha for long but he added a tone to make his words sore in his apology. Kouha smiled up at him, "Don't worry brother, I understand what you suffered through, and I wish everything will be well soon. I hate seeing you gloomy." Alibaba knew Hakuryuu will take some time to get closer to his sibling after having problems with him in the past. He is distant however managed a few baby steps without his assistance. Alibaba searched for his phone in his pocket and felt nothing but cotton along the small space. He swore he had it on him a moment ago by the tree. Did he probably drop it somewhere on his way to the building?

"I'll be right back. Think I left my phone by the tree," He lifted Kouha off his lap even if he wanted to relax a little longer. It was cute hearing Kouha make a short whine when his rear met the cold step. He gave him a kiss before hurrying out into the quiet courtyard. The atmosphere then shifted slowly under the short male's fingertips; it brushed against Hakuryuu and he shivered slightly. A dark smile played on Kouha's lips in the hazy corners of his tense orbs, straying them further away at a garden across the yards of trees. Light shuffling by him made his heart begging for escape beneath the cage of bone it was trapped in. "You should at least pretend to act content near me. Ali might suspect you are hiding something," His sweet sinister voice touched his ears with an unsettling vibration.

Hakuryuu tightened the pressure of his balled fists, "…Why are you here? What are you planning to do with Alibaba? Because I know you wouldn't have come here if you haven't met him."

"I'm in love, I want nothing more than to be with him. And another reason why I'm here is because it's about time I return to school after receiving education at home for months," Kouha ran his finger on the screen of a phone Hakuryuu glanced at. That was Alibaba's phone. He snatched the phone out of his grip, "But after what happened a few days I can't accept that answer. I don't know what has gotten over you, but…I can't trust you with him."

Kouha faced away from him, "I see. And all this Ali talk, do you have feelings for him?" His eyes fell darker under the shadows his hair casted on his face. Hakuryuu heard the poisonous tone as he tried to maintain a steady question. His fingers slowly kissed his palms on his lap and he lowered his eyes to the ground. Hakuryuu hung his arm over the rail with his finger tapping on the green phone case, "I loved him back in eleventh grade. But he never liked me back so my feelings died down shortly after. I only admire as much as Hakuei now." Relief poured onto Kouha after getting a satisfying answer. He nodded and a smile crept back on his face, "Nice chat, Hakuryuu." That was a sign his boyfriend was returning. In a heartbeat Kouha turned back into his gentle persona however still wore his vile being in a hidden layer of his delighted eyes. They became silent again as they should be and the blue eyed male raised the phone to the exhausted man. He gave one last look of hatred Kouha was weary of as he snuck a small toothy smirk in return.

* * *

Alibaba sat on Aladdin's bed typing on his laptop. He laid on his stomach and flipped the pages through a book next to him. "My god so much..." He whined. He smashed his face in the book sniffing a light wood smell. Aladdin walked in the room holding a plate of chocolate cupcakes while munching on one. He jumped on the bed, "How's the report going?" He got a groan as a response. He set the plate down and smiled devilishly. Leaning towards the older man's ear he blew into it lightly. Alibaba screamed and jerked his body up, "Aladdin! You know how much I hate it when you do that!" Aladdin laughed loudly falling over on his back. Alibaba pouted until he narrowed his eyes at the plate of cupcakes. He pointed at it, "Can I have one?" Aladdin nodded, "Go crazy. A pretty lady gave them to me while I was on my way here from the library. It was very nice of her to." Alibaba plucked a cupcake and took a big bite. He talked with his mouth full, "Maybe she likes you."

Aladdin blushed and giggled, "If that's the case that'll be the tenth time someone flirted with me since I attended here!" Alibaba almost choked on the cupcake. He reached over the desk to grab his soda. He took a few breaths after taking multiple gulps. " _Ten_?! Two years here and I haven't gotten one chick hounding me or anything!" He cried out. Aladdin made a smug look, "I sense that someone is a little jealous?" The golden eyed male grunted and dragged his eyes back on the laptop screen. He closed the book, "No, I just wonder how all girls dig cuteness these days. It's never really the good looking. Well did you at least get a date or anything?!" This is the craziest thing he heard so far today. His friend is getting the babes who could be gorgeous, but it shouldn't be a surprise because he was always good with women. He never had a single girl go up to him and ask to go on a date. If he wasn't with Kouha now he would've felt like he is dropping into a pile of unpopular kids who will remain single for life.

"Nope!"

"What?! Pretty girls are crawling up to you and you reject them?!" Alibaba hovered over his laptop, grabbing the smiling boy by the shoulders. Aladdin nodded, "I am not really ready to date yet. Besides, none of them really had big boobs." Alibaba groaned and pulled away. Aladdin peeked over the laptop screen in curiosity. He gasped, "Wow you got all that done?!" Alibaba crossed his arms proudly, "Sort of. I'm having a hard time finding information from the books. I literally have to read from page to page to find them!" Judal barged into the room that made the males scream. The red eyed man laughed from their reactions, "Did I startle you two? Best faces I've seen so far- Are those cupcakes?" He stared at the cupcakes with interest. Before Aladdin answered he snatched the plate from the bed. Alibaba growled and tried to take them back. Judal shoved him away, "Fuck off. These are mine now."

The man with a long dark braid sat at his desk munching on the sweets. Alibaba tackled him, "No! Mine!" They spun across the room on the chair fighting for the cupcakes. Aladdin shook his head smiling and turned the laptop facing him. He typed on the keyboard, fixing the paragraphs Alibaba wrote. "Hey where's Cassim?" He asked.

Judal held the plate up, "Not sure, but isn't Kouha coming over at five? It's 5:12 right now."

Alibaba slid off Judal, "Oh crap! And I'm in my shorts!" He was about to rush into his room to change until he heard the doorbell. Too late. Now he has to greet Kouha in this embarrassing state. Judal busted out laughing, "Just get the door! Who cares if he sees you half naked!" Alibaba whined and stumbled to the living room. He unlocked the door, opening it to see Kouha. He kissed him, "Hello sweetheart." The blond flushed a little hearing his new nickname. "S-Sweetheart?" Alibaba swayed his head to the side. Kouha giggled and walked in, "You don't like it?" The blond shook his head, "It's fine, I'm just not used to being called that kind of stuff..." Kouha giggled and cupped his cheek.

"You will soon enough," He pecked his forehead. "Why are you in your shorts?" He fixed his pink eyes at his chest. He turned a little red. Alibaba laughed nervously, "Had to rush to get the door. I'll change soon enough." Aladdin scurried into the room, pouncing on Kouha. The young man fell over getting squeezed by the little teen. He hurried off him apologizing and helped him up, "I was just so excited to see you again!" Kouha smiled and patted his head, "That's alright." Alibaba laughed when Aladdin clung onto Kouha. It reminded him of a child holding onto a mother's arms. He didn't understand where Aladdin picked this attitude up from after meeting his boyfriend. He probably just likes him like family and wants him to feel like he's a part of it. The pink haired male played with the long blue braid tied below the back of the teen's hair. Alibaba checked his phone and raised an eyebrow, "I got a text from Cassim saying for us to go outside in the parking lot. And bring Judal too." Aladdin released Kouha and dashed into his room. Alibaba rushed to slip whatever clothes he grabs on and returned. Once Aladdin got Judal out the four went outside to see a red convertible parked in the lot. Cassim was sitting inside drinking soda casually. He looked over at the other males and waved, "Hey! Look what I got!" Everyone walked up to it amazed. Alibaba crossed his arms over the car door, "Where did you get the money to buy this?" The dreaded man grinned, "I stole it."

The four cried out in shock. Alibaba pointed at him angrily, "Brother! Are you serious?! Return it before you get arrested! Even worse expelled!" Judal skid across the hood of the car to get to the passenger's side. He jumped on the seat, "It's fine as long as the police don't get us! Now hop in and take this baby for a spin!" Alibaba groaned and got in the back with Kouha and Aladdin. Convincing his brother to return the car is like asking a brat to clean his toys up in his room. So, he has to sit back and watch the many troubles unfold. Cassim slammed the gas pedal when everyone placed their seatbelts on and drove off onto the street. Cars honked only to receive the middle finger from both Judal and Cassim. Alibaba moaned in embarrassment and buried his face in Kouha's shoulder. He looked like he was having fun along with Aladdin. The pink haired male stroked Alibaba's back, "Your brother is crazy, but this is fun. I can't remember the last time I did something like this." The blond smiled and watched people in cars yelling out at them. He chuckled, "I'm glad you're having fun. I need to relax and enjoy this too, even though we are likely to get in huge trouble after this." Kouha pressed his lips on his, "Don't worry, hopefully we won't be any more reckless than we already are."

The car dashed through streets in fast speed, getting the police's attention. Sirens turned on and a police car chased after them. The red eyed man glanced at the mirror, "Fuck! Oi Cassim try losing them!" Cassim sighed, "Great. Hold on!" He took a sharp turn and cut through an alley. He did many turns into multiple streets until he lost the police. He stopped in front of a movie theater, "Hey guys I'm dropping you off here while I try to get out of this shit."

Judal stretched, "I'm staying. You kids go along."

Aladdin gave him a quick hug and jumped out, "See ya later big brother!" Judal smiled and waved. Kouha and Alibaba got out as well and followed Aladdin into the theater. Alibaba prays that the older men won't get wrapped in serious problems. Knowing the two things won't quite resolve in a well way. If they get arrested it will give the blond more reasons to watch over them frequently. The blue haired boy dug into his pockets to find that they were empty. He spun around, "I don't have any money on me. How about you?" Kouha pulled out a card from his pocket, "I do, good thing I bring my card everywhere." Alibaba held his hand, "You're a life saver, because I have nothing on me." Kouha giggled and went to a booth where they get tickets. When they got them they decided to buy a whole bunch of popcorn and soda.

But they came across a tall light blond man who was being pushed by security. "I didn't mean to sleep under the chairs. It was just dark and comfy..." The man whined. The security shook her head and escorted him to the exit. She pointed to it, "How about you find somewhere else dark to sleep in alright?" The man sighed and left the building. The three males observing the scene stood in confusion. Alibaba made his way to the snack stand, "Why would someone sleep under chairs here?" The other two shrugged. They grabbed some snacks with Aladdin having a load of candy. When they entered the movie room people seated looked over at them in surprise. The blue haired boy dashed to the front for the front row seats. Kouha and Alibaba laughed and sat next to him who started munching on his candy. "Can I have some?" The blond asked Aladdin. He hunched over his candy and hissed. Alibaba yanked a bag of candy he held closely to his chest, "Come on, all I have is popcorn!" Aladdin giggled, smacking him away. A man that sat behind them yelled, "Hey stop you're being too loud!"

Alibaba stopped and glared at him, "So what? The movie hasn't started yet and we can be as loud as we want." The man rose up leaning close to him, "You're trying to be a smartass? Do you have any respect for the people around you?"

"I do have respect, so how about we drop this before we get _disrespectful_ towards those around us."

The man raised his fist to punch the male but his fist got caught in Kouha's hand. Kouha stared him down, "Watch it. I suggest you sit and mind your business or we'll be thrown out." The man scowled and plopped back on his seat. Security soon rushed to the group to figure out what the commotion was, "Is everything alright? You are causing quite a ruckus that's interrupting everyone else's peace here. We are afraid we might have to take you out." Kouha sat on his chair, "It's fine. We resolved our problem. Don't worry, it won't happen again." The man nodded and retreated in the back. Alibaba was speechless and sank back in his chair. He was shocked that he has an amazing boyfriend. He is truly tougher than he looks. Aladdin nibbled on chocolate, "You have a badass boyfriend." Alibaba's jaw dropped by the boy's language. But, he was right. Kouha cuddled up to him and Alibaba wrapped an arm around his waist. The pink haired male grew red from the touch but didn't mind it. Alibaba kissed him, "Thank you. I would've gotten into a huge fight that could be impossible to avoid." Kouha kissed back, "No problem sweetie."

Soon the movie was on, and the room fell silent. Alibaba was relieved that the man was quiet for most of the movie. But he had a feeling he was giving him dirty looks. The blond separated from Kouha's warmth to drink some soda. When he went to cuddle with the man again he shifted a little. Alibaba tried again but Kouha leaned to get some candy from Aladdin. Long seconds passed and Alibaba finally rose his arms to hold the man still. Kouha lifted himself from his seat, patting Alibaba's head. "I'll be right back," He walked off leaving Alibaba to groan in surrender. Aladdin chuckled and poked his face with a chocolate bar. Alibaba lazily lifted his head to take it with his mouth. He continued watching the movie, waiting for Kouha to return. He came back shortly with more soda. He settled next to Alibaba who hugged him right away. The male giggled and nuzzled him. After the movie ended Aladdin struggled to get off his seat. Alibaba picked him up, "Guess you had too much huh?" Aladdin groaned loudly.

Kouha rubbed the boy's head, "Poor thing. You'll have to lay down when we get back...somehow..." Alibaba strode to the door in the back, "Crap. I've almost forgotten that we have no ride. And I gotta call Cassim and see if he's okay. Uh...can you get my phone from my pocket cupcake?" Aladdin snickered, receiving a quick glare from him. Kouha blushed, "Cute! That's my nickname? Okay." He plucked the phone out happily. He dialed Cassim's phone number and set it near Alibaba's ear. Luckily the blond didn't wait long for his brother to answer but he didn't sound normal.

"H-Hey sexy brotha! Wer bout to get caught by de stupid muscle woman but we returned the car! That means we good! But Judal and I are stuck here so...we're f-fucked!"

"...Are you drunk?"

"Oh n-no! Judal is though. Say hi buddy!"

Whatever voice came up next made Alibaba jump, causing the phone to drop. The pink haired male picked up the phone and brought it to his ear again. Aladdin and Kouha held back their laughs.

"Tell me where you are so we can pick you up. We're taking the cab. And please behave when we get back."

"No problem! I'll give ya a hint of where we are! It's where dem cats do te most wonderful dance on erf!"

"That's...The Whiskera Bar?"

"Yesh! Now bye, make sure to wear condoms okay?"

"Er okay..."

The phone hung up and the boys exchanged glances. Aladdin and Kouha busted out laughing shortly after. Kouha grabbed the phone, "He's so funny! I love your brother sweetheart!" Aladdin covered his mouth coughing a little. He smiled, "Big brother scared you!" Alibaba shook his head smiling lightly. "Our brothers are something indeed," He opened the doors with his back. The males stopped as they saw groups of policemen by the bathroom. A body was carried out that looked exactly like the man Alibaba argued with earlier. He wore deep cuts all over his face and he wore a horrified expression. Kouha gasped and rested his hand on Aladdin's eyes. "What...happened?" Alibaba asked terrified. The short male hugged him, "I don't know, but we should get out of here before we get involved." Alibaba nodded and they managed to slip by the scene without being stopped by police. How did it happen? Why? Was it his fault? Alibaba almost felt like he was unable to breathe thinking about all this. It was too much.

However Kouha comforted him until they returned home. He took care of the other boys while he made the blond rest in his bedroom. He didn't like it, but soon enough calmed down. Kouha spent the night over because his curfew was reached and he didn't want to confront his mother about it again. He slept in Alibaba's room, cuddling with the older man in his bed. They had a restful night despite the crazy events that happened. Alibaba felt a lot better with Kouha next to him, who was being there to drain his bad feelings away.

* * *

I almost didn't add in the small conversation between Kouha and Hakuryuu but after reading it I think I might just leave it alone. I found it interesting how they interacted and I wanna develop the characters as much as I can. There will be a short coming up soon, but I'm glad I'm not too late with this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed this, and see you later. The warnings will begin to pop up in the next few chapters (possibly the rest)!


	5. Chapter 5: Staying Home

**Warning- Mature scene later in the chapter!**

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 5, Staying Home**

Hakuryuu sighed and grabbed the remote button to turn off the tv. He brought his hand to his chin, "A dead body found in a theater, and they called it suicide without an investigation. Bullshit." Not caring for the remote's surface he flung it somewhere wherever it happened to land. He slid off the bed and marched to the door. He proceeded into the hallway which was too quiet as expected. Maids that dusted the paintings on the walls stopped their work to give the man a slight bow. Hakuryuu inclined his head and continued his way through the long hall. He thought about cooking something to lighten up his dull mood so he journeyed to the kitchen downstairs. Cooks greeted him as he grabbed his apron from a hook by the doorway. A young blue haired male on a counter by the stove looked like he awaited his arrival. He tilted his phone in his hands having his eyes intently focused on the screen. When he glanced up he hopped off the counter and walked up to the scarred man, "Hey Hakuryuu. You look stressed, are you okay?" Hakuryuu tied the strings together once he placed the apron on.

He leaned against the stove, "I'm fine, and classes are a bit overwhelming so I'm cooking something up to relieve my stress." The shorter man observed Hakuryuu digging into the cabinets for cooking materials. He stood by him to keep him company. Hakuryuu smiled and didn't mind, standing over the stove and placing everything he needed by him. The young man began to grow nervous telling from his big blue eyes wandering to different sections of the room. Clearing his throat he crossed his arms over the counter, "S-So, I was wondering if you can help me with something."

"What is it?" Hakuryuu got spices from a shelf above him. He glanced at his side wearing a smile, predicting the incoming words being quite interesting. The man next to him turned red, "I...liked Hakuei for a few months now and I want to confess that I love her, but I have no idea how to approach her." Hakuryuu snickered beneath a lone hand lying on his mouth. It then rested below his lip for the young male next to him to see his mischievous smile. He bumped an elbow on his chest, "Seisyun, didn't know you had a crush on her for a long time..." Seisyun twisted his body towards the wall hiding his glowing cheeks. The support he'd expect to get from his scarred friend will crawl underneath his foot. He groaned, "Hakuryuu!" His friend laughed and grabbed meat from the fridge. He chopped it into little pieces with a knife, "You say exactly how you feel, no need to be afraid to tell her. You know she is your friend, so she won't make fun of you for showing some courage. And if she may not like you back she won't be mean about it."

The words of wisdom finally got accepted into Seisyun's ears. Seisyun nodded and placed his hand on his hip, "Can we...probably act it out so I can have a little more confidence?" Hakuryuu set the knife aside, "Sure." Seisyun stepped a few feet away from him. When he turned his body around he saw the other man pretending to file his nails. He even acted like a teenager who admired himself in front of an imaginary mirror. He sighed but didn't say anything about it for the sake of overcoming his shyness.

He approached him bashfully, "H-Hello mistress Hakuei." Hakuryuu looked at him happily, "Hello Seisyun, do you need something?"

"Well...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"F-For a few months now I had grown to have stronger feelings for you. I will understand if you don't return the same feelings. I just wanted to get this out of my hair."

They froze when they saw the woman they spoke of standing in the doorway stunned. Her dark hair hung beside her beautiful face and wore dark powder above her bright eyes. On her body was a dark green dress and black sweater over it making her appear formal. Seisyun was the only one who responded to her sudden presence by giving a squeak. Hakuei giggled, "I'm surprised you have feelings for him Seisyun. I think it's adorable." Hakuryuu held his stomach, almost falling over laughing. The deep red on Seisyun's cheeks could make the reaction rich. Seisyun ran up to her, "N-No it's not what you think! I was acting with Hakuryuu so I...can tell how I feel towards you without messing anything up." The long haired woman blinked. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "So you were going to direct those words to me. I am sorry but I only see each other as friends. I respect that you were going to tell me this, however I can only hope that you find another that will be your true love. I hope I didn't upset you." The blue haired man's eyes widened as he listened. He fell silent, but placed his palms together, "You did not mistress. I understand. I will remain by your side as your servant and friend." The two exchanged smiles and Hakuryuu was happy everything went well. He continued chopping meat on the cutting board and sliding them into the pan.

Hakuei made her way to him, "Brother, have you heard about the suicide? I heard about it when I was returning home from a court case and I couldn't believe it."

Hakuryuu tossed some spice on the meat, "You think it wasn't a suicide either?" Hakuei nodded slightly. She opened the fridge to get some vegetables for him. She carried them to the cutting board and helped cut them, "Someone couldn't possibly cut themselves like that and pierce glass shards into their neck. I wonder why they didn't investigate any further about it." Hakuryuu paused. Kouha came to his mind right away. The one who is beginning to emit a mysterious nature he can almost deeply fear. He thought of the death threat he was given by him and the peculiar conversation the two had yesterday. He can somehow see the hidden monster stirring the tragedy with shards of glass cutting into the man's neck. The image of this slightly melted the inside of his throat. But why did the police just up and left the case saying it was suicide? He suddenly felt like something is being hidden from him. And somehow grew curious about the mansion.

"Hakuei...have you ever had a feeling that this house is...hiding something?"

The woman looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?" She gently tossed the vegetables in the pan. "Think about it, we hardly speak to our cousins and the old hag. And they are never really seen anywhere around the house. I never noticed because I was in depression. Now that I am out of it I am thinking this house is hiding something from us," Hakuryuu turned the stove on. He gently stirred the vegetables with a wooden spoon. Seisyun crossed his arms, "I don't know much since the lady of the mansion recently hired me to serve mistress Hakuei. But now that I think about it this place seems like a mystery. But I cannot get into the business of the household or I'll be in trouble." Hakuei nodded and rinsed her hands off by the sink, "I did notice that mother has been acting rather strange. She spoke to one of Kouha's servants about her not trusting the people that he called friends. She said that he will become 'strange' again and to separate him from them." Hakuryuu is getting somewhere with this. Kouha was most likely kept away from having anyone close to him because it can affect his mood, bringing out another side of him. Possibly the one he is dealing with now.

He has come across a few incidents where the male would act out of the ordinary and becoming normal soon after. And this occurred multiple times when he was younger. He only had fragments of the memory so he couldn't think any further. He knows more about Kouha now, so he can piece everything together. But he wondered if the hag knows anything about Kouha's psychotic side. Could she be the reason Kouha got away with murder? Because she knows about his crazy side is it possible she bribed the police for them to say the case was suicide? So he definitely knows that the young man murdered people before. But he doesn't know how many. He decided to dig deep into it later along with the house.

"I see. I think I'll look into this later myself and tell you what I find," Hakuryuu tried to shove the conversation away. He didn't want to get overwhelmed with a whole bunch of thinking. Hakuei resumed to assist him while he cooked, speaking about random things. Seisyun joined in seeming to get over his broken heart easily. Despite Hakuryuu happily conversing his friend Alibaba kept popping into his head.

* * *

Alibaba went into Aladdin and Judal's room to check the young boy's temperature. He glanced at Judal's side of the room and saw Aladdin cuddling up to him in his bed. The blond crawled over the older male to reach Aladdin and touched his forehead with a hand. Sighing, he pulled his hand away and hopped off the bed. He left the room, closing the door behind him gently. He strolled to the kitchen calling Aladdin and Judal's classes to report their absence. Kouha and Cassim hung out in there drinking some coffee. They chatted about how the activities arranger, Pisti, should do a Halloween festival. The topic got bizarre, as far as saying that students should plant pumpkins surrounding the director's building just to scare whoever comes out of it. Alibaba tucked the phone in his pocket and plopped on a chair near the men. "Judal seems to have an awful hangover, and Aladdin is still sick. I called the classes to let the professors know that they'll stay home today. I don't know who would watch them though since we'll be at our classes," The golden eyed man drank the warm coffee that sat in front of him. A sweet taste filled his mouth and he examined the bright colored coffee, "Hey, who went crazy on the sugar?" The pink haired man moved his eyes downwards, "I'm sorry if you don't like it. When I made it I thought of sweet you are and might've put too much in it."

Alibaba chuckled and kissed him, "It's fine, I'll still drink it. It actually tastes good." Kouha scooted closer to hug him. "You guys are adorable. I usually wonder if you'll get married," Cassim teased. Kouha's eyes glowed in excitement, blushing madly.

He hugged the blond tighter, "Yes! We could! We already seem like we are soul mates despite us only dating for only like a week. Maybe after we graduate we can plan a wedding!" Alibaba fixed his eyes on his brother giving a confused expression. Marriage being brought up around this time? No sort of emotion but shock was able find his face leaving it frozen. Later the temperature he searched for burned him to the toe. Marrying his sweet boyfriend can be a dream come but it seemed too soon to think of it. Seeing Kouha thrilled though made him happy. He gave a nervous laugh, "I want to be with you forever, but I need some time to think about this. After we graduate and get everything out of the way I'll give you an answer." Kouha nodded eagerly. Alibaba turned his attention back to Cassim, "How's the hangover for you brother?" Cassim crossed his legs over the table, "Fine, aside from my huge ass headache. I'm still going to my classes though."

Aladdin stumbled into the kitchen with his hair messy and down. He rubbed his eyes, "Morning..." He groaned and slowly climbed on Kouha's lap. Alibaba saw that he looked extremely tired and pale. Kouha brushed through his hair with his fingers to fix it, "Morning Aladdin, shouldn't you be laying down?" Aladdin moaned and lowered his head. Alibaba poked his cheek, "Being stubborn huh." Kouha started to braid the boy's hair gently. Aladdin sipped some of Kouha's coffee, "I'm fine. I can go to my classes. Education needs me." As far as Alibaba could tell Aladdin wouldn't make it through five minutes in class. The only thing he needs is sleep. Alibaba took the mug from, making him whine a little. The older man set it aside, "Aladdin, you're in bad shape. I already called your classes so you're staying home until you feel better." The blue haired boy hugged Kouha's chest, "I don't want to." Kouha giggled, finishing up his hair. Alibaba lifted himself up, "Come on. Off to bed." He tried prying Aladdin off but he refused to budge. The short male got up as well and Aladdin was still on him. That teen had a gorilla-like grip Alibaba didn't expect him to have. Cassim laughed seeing that the blond was still trying to pull Aladdin off.

Aladdin protested as Alibaba tugged his body. The two argued and Kouha stood the whole time lowering his brows. "Oi faggots what are you yelling about? And what are you doing chibi?" Judal popped into the kitchen scratching his head. Aladdin released his hold, dropping his body on the floor. He crawled to the black haired man and hid behind him. "I wanna go to my classes big brother, but Alibaba isn't letting me," Aladdin complained.

Judal hoisted him to his feet, "Aww, you want me to whoop his ass?" Aladdin gave a slight nod. Alibaba screamed and held Kouha close to him, "Aladdin you traitor!"

Judal crept to the blond, "You can't run from me rhino. And your boyfriend can't help ya either." Alibaba backed away, bringing Kouha with him. As Judal neared Alibaba made his way out of the kitchen. Cassim turned his head to Aladdin who was drinking Alibaba's coffee, "You're evil, you know that?" Aladdin giggled evilly as a response.

The blond rushed into the bathroom, locking the door. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "You can't hide there for long blond boy~! You gotta go pretty soon! And I'm not leaving this spot until you open the door!" Judal sung from the other side of the door. Kouha seated himself on the side of the bathtub, "Despite Aladdin and Judal not feeling well they seem to have quite some energy on them." Alibaba decided to sit next to him, "Yeah, I wonder how they do that. But, they still need to lay down." He groaned, leaning on his knees.

"So...how do we get out? Maybe he is just teasing."

"He's out there, believe me."

Kouha frowned and rubbed the blond's hand. Alibaba thought about Judal sitting outside like a cat ready to pounce on his prey. He wanted to drive him away, but didn't know how. Then an idea struck him. "We might have to get him to go away. But...you may not like how we're going to do it..." He set a hand on the shorter male's waist. He stuttered, "Wh- What are we-" He was cut off when lips touched his. He squeaked as the hand gave his butt a gentle squeeze. His face grew a deep shade of red. Alibaba nibbled on his bottom lip and traced his tongue along it. He moved his head to his neck where he sucked on the soft skin. Kouha gasped and bit his lip nervously. Something went into Alibaba's mind that was lust. At first he wanted to get Judal away but now he felt a sudden feeling of touching Kouha. The more he touched him, the more he had forgotten about his motive. He couldn't stop and begged for more.

His hands crawled up Kouha's shirt to play with his nipples. "A-Ah!" Kouha cried out. He soon moaned when Alibaba licked his neck and sucked harder. Once a mark appeared Alibaba lifted his head up. He was stunned that the other male looked like he was enjoying his touches. Kouha shyly adverted his eyes away from him, "S-Sweetie how long are we going to do this? I think he might've left by now..." Alibaba nibbled on his ear, "Just a little longer. We need to make sure that he is totally gone." He swore his voice sounded a little dark. He ignored it though and pulled Kouha's shirt up. He sucked on a nipple earning loud moans from the other man. His pants slightly grew tighter and he flushed. Kouha located himself on his lap where he felt something rub against his lower side that made his face heat up. "Ali?" Kouha breathed out. Alibaba stopped sucking and gazed into his shy eyes. "What is it?" He asked. Kouha touched foreheads with him, "I-Is it wrong if I want you to...go further with me?"

Alibaba raised an eyebrow, "And I thought that you wanted to take things slowly." Kouha puffed his cheeks, "I am actually liking what you are doing to me right now. I...want you to touch me more." Alibaba laughed listening to a horny Kouha. He zipped down his pants and reached in to touch Kouha's half erection.

Kouha winced letting out a small squeak. Alibaba moved Kouha off him lightly and sat on the floor. He started stroking the cock earning light moans from the other man. Kouha gripped the side of the bathtub closing his eyes halfway. Alibaba decided to lick the tip, tracing his tongue along the shaft. The pink haired man panted, "Ali..." Alibaba couldn't help but think that Kouha's noises were adorable. He took the cock into his mouth and slid his head downwards. He sucked in a steady rhythm that made Kouha grow a little louder.

On the other side Judal and Cassim who sat by the door lowered their eyebrows. The dreaded man rested his head on Judal's shoulder, "You're still gonna sit here when they are doing that?" Judal frowned from how he was too close to him. He pushed him away, "Yeah. So what if they have sex I'm not leaving this spot til that door opens." Cassim chuckled and leaned back.

"Pervert," He blurted out.

Judal looked over his shoulder, "You're the homo here, and guess what I'm not seeing you moving your ass back in the kitchen. Therefore you are the real pervert here." Cassim raised his arms in defense, "Whoa I'm kidding. No need to get all pissy." The two panicked when Aladdin walked up to them. He shifted his gaze between them curiously, "What's going on? Why are you-"

Judal shot up and shoved him away nicely, "It's nothing! Go back in the-"

"What are those noises? Are they hurt?"

"No! They are...uh...eating ice cream and are really enjoying it apparently!"

"Ice cream? I want some!"

"Too bad. They are eating strawberry."

"Ew!"

Cassim dropped his body on the floor laughing. Once Judal managed to get Aladdin back in the kitchen he returned. He kicked the laughing man, "What's so funny?" Cassim shook his head and sat up. "Eating ice cream. Really? And you left your spot," Cassim wiped tears off his eyes. Judal knelt near him and smacked him on the leg, "Shut up, I had to get him away somehow. Now shoo goldilocks." They paused as they heard Kouha let out a short cry from behind the door. Everything fell silent, making the red eyed man cringe. "Holy shit..." He slowly moved his eyes towards the other man awkwardly. He snickered and scooted into the kitchen. "What was that?" The blue haired boy cried out. "Ice cream!" The dark haired man shouted. He waited for a good couple of minutes before the door opened. He twisted his body around to see Alibaba jump back screaming. The blond fixed his posture, "What the fuck?! You've been there the whole time?!"

Judal smirked, "I told ya I wasn't leaving. But I didn't expect you to... _eat ice cream_..." Kouha and Alibaba stared at him feeling lost. Alibaba shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "We thought we could drive you away. But...we got carried away sort of..." When he glanced at his boyfriend they shared a moment of blushing quietly.

"Well, now that you're out you better start running the fuck away." Judal said quickly with his arms raised to him. Alibaba shrieked and prepared to run from him. Judal pounced on him, dragging him into a rough house. Kouha inched close to them, "Um...you need help sweetheart?" Alibaba shook his head and was placed in a headlock. He struggled to break free from the strong man's grip. Kouha sighed and disappeared into the kitchen. "Give up rhino!" Judal laughed. The younger man gave him an Indian burn making him yank his arms off him. Cassim peered at them, "Hey brother find his weak point!" A perfect idea got his lips to lift up sneakily. He pulled Judal's face close and gave his cheek a lick. Judal slapped him, "What the fuck man! That's gross!"

He got the saliva off his cheek. They resumed fighting and Kouha watched in worry. Aladdin cheered him up by hugging him. He stared up at him, "It's okay Kouha, Alibaba is the strongest person I know so he'll easily win the fight." Kouha giggled and gave his face a nuzzle, "Okay."

Cassim cocked a brow at the young boy, "You're very affectionate towards him Aladdin. Am I sensing love here?"

Aladdin blushed and shook his head, "No! I just like being with him. If he was a lady I would really love him! He would be the prettiest and kindest one in the world!" The pink haired male's cheeks stained red. Alibaba walked into the room holding his arm. The three boys asked what happened at the same time. The man sighed, "Pulled a muscle." Kouha gasped and rushed to him, lightly touching the injured arm, "How? Did you wrestle a little too rough?"

Alibaba smiled, "Judal sort of pulled my arm back and yeah..." Kouha narrowed his eyes to the floor. His expression had a dull look to it which was covered by his bangs. "It's fine though I taught him a lesson even with my arm hurt," Alibaba lifted his chin up proudly. Kouha rubbed the strained arm, "Okay, but we might need to take you to the hospital." Kouha's face returned back to normal. Cassim got up from his chair to check his brother's arm. He examined it, "You should take it easy since it looks like you're not in too much pain, but if it's really bad you're definitely going to the hospital."

Alibaba hates the word hospital. Ever since he was little. He never liked when doctors touched him and use tools to check his health. The blond hugged Kouha with one arm, "I hate the hospital! Don't take me there!" His voice didn't sound at all manly. It was high pitched and desperate to get him away from the wooden popsicle sticks. Aladdin drank tea that Cassim gave him, "It's okay Alibaba. The doctors will never hurt you. Besides, you get lollipops after an appointment or checkup." Alibaba whimpered and Kouha caressed his back. Cassim strolled out of the room, "I'll get bandages to hold-" He tripped over Judal who laid on the floor texting. The dreaded man swore and fell on the floor roughly. He cupped his cheek that bleed, "Shit..."

Judal lowered his phone, "Humpty dumpty had an awful ass fall. Need help?" Cassim shook his head and groaned. Kouha and Alibaba checked to see if he was okay. Alibaba helped him up and gave Judal a light kick. The braided man snorted and resumed texting on his phone. Kouha grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, "Everyone is staying home today. Seems like you guys are in bad shape so I'll stay as well to care for you."

Judal swung his feet, "Alright. I'll be in my room. Chibi, come." He rolled into his room bumping his head on walls in the process.

Aladdin caught up to him skipping happily. Alibaba rubbed Kouha's cheek with a thumb, "You don't need to I'll be fine. I had a few broken bones before and still went to school." Cassim chuckled, "Yeah the bones I broke myself. I only have a bloody cheek so it's not going to kill me." The shorter man didn't listen. He lightly shoved them both, "Nope! You are laying down before you hurt yourselves more!" He handed Cassim the ice pack which he accepted slowly. The mother-like Kouha made the brothers give off a nervous laugh. For most of the day the pink haired man made the boys rest and surprisingly Judal obeyed. The pain in Alibaba's arm grew worse so Kouha called a doctor to come over and look at it. The golden eyed man wished he was in his classes at the moment.

* * *

I thought I would would be able to upload shorts too but I might wait until the whole story is finished before adding them as extras. I'll see how everything will go. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Stinging Feelings

I didn't plan on uploading this chapter so late, so sorry guys. But I'm on break now so I can start uploading the last few chapters quicker.

 **Warning- Sexual content in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 6, Stinging Feelings**

Alibaba swiped through Morgiana's texts about the suicide that happened yesterday. She started spamming if he was alright when he told her he was at the theater when it took place. He smiled and answered that nothing happened to him thankfully. But the image of the dead man returned. He still doesn't know if he was held responsible for the incident and grew guilty again. But rumors spread that it was a murder so it left him confused. The cuts on the man did seem convincing however he pondered why the police didn't investigate. Maybe it was unlikely for a murderer to be on the loose, so they settled that it was a suicide to not worry anyone. He moaned and curled up in his blanket. His ears twitched slightly as he heard the doorbell. "Fuck..." He mumbled and threw a pillow over his face. Voices were heard from the front of the house and soon followed into his room. The blanket lightly went up, "Sweetheart he's here." Alibaba took a quick glance at Kouha then yanked it back down.

Kouha placed his hands on his hips, "Don't be a child now." He grabbed the blanket and tossed it on the floor. Alibaba hissed and covered his face using the pillow, "No." Kouha gave a grunt seeing the male like this. He snatched the pillow as well and threw it aside. Alibaba sat up and pouted, "Fine." He looked up seeing a feminine blond man he had seen before. He remembered Aladdin introducing him when they bumped into the library the other day. The blue eyed male wore a white long sleeved shirt and dark grey pants that brought out his feminine features. When a bag caught Alibaba's eye he sweated. "Hello Titus," He tried to keep his cool. The light blond waved, "Hello Alibaba! I'm just going to check your arm so don't panic." He gently lifted Alibaba's injured arm, studying it. He ran his hand around the upper part where it hurt. Once he was done he clapped his hands together, "Done! Thankfully it's just a minor injury so I suggest placing ice on it and resting." Alibaba blinked in surprise. He exhaled, "Okay. Thank you."

Titus smiled, "Anytime, and no need to pay me. A friend of Aladdin's is a friend of mine too, so I'll be more than happy to do checkups for free. And I promise I won't scare you with tools."

The older male crossed his arms, "I swear I'll get Aladdin for telling you about my fear of doctors. But I am grateful that you won't be making it worse." Titus giggled and picked his bag up. He turned his heel to leave the room but Cassim appeared in the doorway. "Hey Kouha, Judal is- Whoa hello nurse!" He scanned Titus with interest. The younger man's cheeks turned red.

He made a nervous smile, "H-Hello..."

Cassim walked up to him, "What's your name cutie?" Alibaba snickered seeing him flirt with Titus. Cassim is a good guy overall, but isn't exactly perfect with picking up guys. He can put up more of a hilarious show with his sweet talk and horrible charm. Kouha sat beside Alibaba and rested his head on his shoulder. Together the couple observed the dreaded man amusingly. Titus messed with a lock of his hair, "Titus..." Cassim hung an arm around him, "Cassim. You know we can go out and hang sometime if you want. I want to get to know your pretty face a bit more." Titus hung his eyebrows low and bit his lip. He moved his eyes away from the gold ones, "I...don't know what to say...This is unexpecting…"

"Oi where's the fucking chocolate cupcakes?! And who's this chick?" A familiar red eyed man hung on the doorway. The random entrance grabbed the attention of the others in the room. Alibaba thought that Titus's eyes sparkled that moment. The twinkling eyes were of a princess catching the sight of an attractive prince. The bashful man's blush deepened and he adverted his gaze. "I-I'm a boy. I'm Titus, pleasure to meet you..." He said shyly. The braided haired man groaned, "I know, and you are just like Kouha. The good looking peeps are always men. That sucks, I was about to ask you out too but yeah." Alibaba can't picture Judal asking Titus out on a date, that's something out of the ordinary for a guy like him. He's always a stuck up jerk who doesn't look like someone who is interested in romance. Cassim pulled Titus closer, "Good, then we won't have to be fighting over him." Judal cocked an eyebrow. He went up to Titus and took him, "Give him some air you thirsty weirdo. You can't just be up in his grill like this. Besides it looks like he's uncomfortable."

They took turns snatching the poor blond from each other's hands. Alibaba and Kouha frowned deeply, shifting their eyes between the two arguing men. Harshly Titus was jerked side to side by them pulling his arms towards their chests at each tug. The poor male's arms would be torn off if they won't calm down. It's impossible to maintain a steady atmosphere whenever his brother and angry roommate stand next to each other. He doesn't want his visitor to get shoved into it at all so he stopped them angrily. He raised his hands, "Guys! Leave him alone, no need to push him around like this." Both older men rolled their eyes and released him.

Titus rubbed his head and giggled, "Thanks Alibaba," He turned to Cassim, "You seem like a nice man, but I'm sorry...I...like someone else."

It seemed like a brick struck Cassim on the head. But he nodded in understanding despite his disappointed face. Titus moved his attention to Judal, "It's a pity you don't like men. I was going to accept your offer." He winked at him, getting the black haired man to blink. He bid his farewells and left the room, getting glomped by Aladdin right away. Judal slumped his shoulders and flushed a little. Cassim crossed his arms, "Shit you're lucky. Seems like you'll be a homo magnet now, eh?"

Judal turned to the door, "Already am, believe me..."

When he left the rest of the men busted out laughing. Alibaba had no idea how that all plays out, but will be predictable to visualize. Well at least he and Aladdin are grabbing other's affections which can lead them closer to their matches quickly. This something that is rare to see for the brothers. It bothered him how they could achieve this by sitting and having people automatically fawn over them. It could just be their traits of what makes them who they are. He will always adore that about them since they can stick to their beliefs while he can have a hard time finding his own at times. Alibaba rested his head on Kouha's lap, "Poor guy, Aladdin gets the babes, and he gets the guys!" Kouha combed his hair, receiving a low purr. He paused at the Individual lock of blond hair and twirled his fingers around it gently. A hand also massaged his lover's chest getting Alibaba to fall into heaven.

"I feel sort of bad, doesn't seem like Judal is getting a chick anytime soon. Oh yeah, and I heard you two yesterday. Kouha you're pretty loud," Cassim plopped on the bed. The pink haired male's body heated madly. He stuttered along with Alibaba and couldn't find an appropriate response. The blond only smacked Cassim's leg, "Pervert! Wait if you heard did Aladdin too?"

"Yeah, but he bought an excuse Judal made saying that you two were eating ice cream."

"Lamest excuse I've ever heard. Now I got what he meant with that. Didn't exactly understood it at first…"

Kouha's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and pressed a button. He frowned when he held it up to his ear. The call didn't last long and he fell silent once he put the phone away. Alibaba stared up at him in worry, "Something wrong?" Kouha hugged him tightly, "I have to return home. Family business." He leaned and kissed him on the lips. The two shared a long passionate kiss, embracing. Cassim made his way out of the room when things steamed up. He nicely closed the door on his way out. Kouha hooked his legs around Alibaba's back, "Sweetheart is this how we're going to say goodbye from now on?" Alibaba gave Kouha's neck a nibble, "Yes, if you want." Again he caught himself talking in a sexy tone. Ever since the bathroom incident he's been thinking more and more about touching Kouha. Possibly getting into a sexual relationship with him too. He thought it was too soon, but he feels like he can't stand it. He loves him so much, and needs to show his love for him like this.

"I do...I love it when you touch me," Kouha said seductively. Alibaba blushed seeing the male's alluring eyes. He removed Kouha's grey shirt and laid him on the bed. He sucked on the soft skin making Kouha pant lightly. He used a hand to roam the skinny body. His tongue trailed down to his chest where he explored it. He didn't miss any spot and moved up to meet Kouha's lips. Kouha moaned and inserted his tongue in his mouth. The two allowed their tongues to thrash about, fighting for dominance. Alibaba's hand teasingly touched Kouha's growing bulge. He earned a slight moan from the other that shifted a little. The blond pressed harder and Kouha removed his lips from his. He played with the blond's chest, "You're such a little tease." He brought Alibaba's body down so both erections touch. Alibaba slightly rubbed his erection on his feeling strange. The more he moved the more his cock grew hotter. It felt really good, and Kouha was enjoying it too. His cute noises were louder and he closed his eyes in bliss.

He opened one eye, "Sw-Sweetie? Can...you bite my neck?" Alibaba smiled and lowered his mouth on his neck. He sunk his teeth softly on it, licking it slightly. "H-Harder please..." Kouha begged. Alibaba bit a little rougher. When the pink eyed man wanted him to bite even more hard he realized something. Could he be a masochist? Alibaba obeyed and finally he was satisfied. His breathing became unsteady and a little blood leaked from his neck. Alibaba quickly licked it up until there was no more. Kouha buried his face in his chest, "Shit...I'm going to cum..." Did he just swear? Despite him swearing Alibaba found it cute. He grinded faster until they both came. Alibaba collapsed on Kouha ignoring the mess in his pants. "I love you..." Kouha breathed out. Alibaba smirked, "I love you too..." They nuzzled each other's cheeks lovingly. Alibaba gave Kouha another pair of pants before he left, willing to clean the other.

When the male said his farewells to the others and left the roommates started teasing the blond. Aladdin tilted his head, not understanding what was happening. He questioned, "Uh...were you eating strawberry ice cream again?" Judal patted his head, "Of course ch-"

"Then how come I didn't see any ice cream when I looked in the room? And you guys were on each other doing weird stuff!"

Judal's eye twitched. He didn't know how to get out of this one. He gestured to Cassim and Alibaba for help. Alibaba sighed and knelt next to Aladdin, "Alright. It's about time you know about this. Apparently your brother won't hold responsibility to tell you so I will. You see..." As Alibaba explained the blue haired boy's smile lowered. He made a horrified face in the end and hugged the red eyed man. "My life is ruined..." He shook.

Judal smacked Alibaba upside the head, "Stupid, this is why I was waiting to tell him so that doesn't make me irresponsible! Now look at him! He's suffering! Or you just explained so fucking badly!" Aladdin didn't move a muscle which made him a statue.

Cassim lifted a cigarette up, "You did good brother. It will take a while for him to get used to it though. Everyone goes through it." The blond snatched it and tossed it over to the garbage can in the kitchen. He missed, making him groan in disappointment.

Judal picked Aladdin up and hung him over his shoulder. He waved, "Retreating to my lair if you need me. Need to calm this kid down." He disappeared into his room and Alibaba thought he flipped him off. He shrugged and lifted his hand out towards Cassim. The dreaded man rolled his eyes and dropped a box of cigarettes in his hand. Alibaba attempted to make it to the trash again but it only struck the edge. He swore and kicked his heel. Cassim chuckled and pat his shoulder, "I'm proud you are getting low with him now. Did you lose your virginity yet?" The blond blushed and shook his head, "N-No, but I'm kinda going to pretty soon most likely. I didn't know Kouha felt the same way as I did...you know about us touching each other. He's a _little_ different when we are doing that stuff. Like...being more attractive and lustful."

His brother chuckled and placed a hand on his hip, "Even the sweetest and bashful people can be a bit...interesting in bed."

"Yeah, he wanted me to bite his neck until it bled. Guess you can learn a lot from your lover in bed huh..."

"Heh, yep."

The brothers continued talking happily about the topic, with Alibaba asking Cassim questions about it. He was thrilled that his brother knew so much and took his advice into thought. But for some reason he grew worried about Kouha. Did something bad happen? He only hoped everything will go well with him.

* * *

Kouha marched to his house ignoring the men harassing him as he passes by. They all did their routine of whistling out to him and tagging behind him by the tail. A small group was quietly whispering with their arms stretching out to the young male. Kouha felt one hand push him into a nearby alley against a garage where he got pinned by one man. It was a tall man who was followed by two others with sneaky grins on their faces. The tall man ran his tongue across his dry lips, "Is this the one?"

One with tattoos on his arms nodded, "Yeah, she would always take this way to some big mansion every evening. Don't know why she would keep walking here when the men here wants her body. Maybe she wants some fun..." The last man laughed and traced his finger along Kouha's cheek. Kouha kept his eyes away from the man staring at him wickedly. He felt the hot breath of alcohol on his face as the stranger studied his fair body. He smiled grimly, "What a pretty sight up close. So who's going first?" Kouha didn't show any signs of fear, but watched their movements carefully. The men argued and the tall one held his waist roughly.

"I'll fuck her, it'll be quick," He growled.

The man with tattoos tilted his head, "She doesn't look like she's scared at all. She really wants our dicks in her pussy." They laughed which made Kouha sigh. He cupped the tall man's cheek, "So what if I do?" He knelt to remove the male's belt. He pulled his pants down, "But I don't want to be pushed around. I want to enjoy this too." The tall man cocked a brow in interest. He crossed his arms, "Alright then. Give daddy a good time."

The smaller male winked, "I will, cutie..."

He was about to reach for his underwear but his hand met his boot. He pulled out a small knife that caused the men to cry out in shock. The blade met the necks of the men in a heartbeat before they panicked. Blood poured from the bodies and Kouha licked some up off his knife. He gave a low menacing laugh, "You sick bastards will never learn..." His eyes twitched and his body shook slightly. The sight of the lifeless corpses fueled the bliss that glowed in his dark orbs. His hand gripped his shirt after his breaths became heavy; he had to turn his back on the ravishing sight. He scanned the area making sure there were no witnesses. He lapped up the remaining blood on the blade and tucked it back in his boot. Heading to the mansion he took a shortcut to avoid suspicion. Once he made it there his servants attacked him with hugs. They cried and nuzzled his cheeks. He blushed, "Sorry I've been gone for quite some time, spent the night over at a friend's." The short woman dragged him inside and the curly haired one closed the door. Kouha was soon trapped in the women's giant hug. "Make sure to tell us next time master Kouha! You almost made us have heart attacks!" The tall one wiped her eyes.

"Did you have fun at least?"

"You looked stressed, we will prepare a bath for you."

Kouha heard the women rant on in relief. He giggled and hugged them back, "Please, save your breaths. I've only been gone for one evening. But it probably worried mother sick. Where is she anyway? She wished to speak with me?" The women pulled away blushing.

The tall woman bowed, "Ah yes, she is in her office. She wants you to speak to her there."

The short male exhaled and walked up the stairs. He stopped and turned back, "Prepare tea for me and leave it in my room please. I know I will be tired after the talk." The women gave a slight bow, disappearing into the kitchen. Kouha ventured across the right hall searching for his mother's office. His hand reached to knock the door when he stopped in front of it. "Come in," A woman voice sounded from the other side. He narrowed his eyes around the hall feeling someone was following him. He smirked and proceeded into the room, closing the door behind him. When he lifted his eyes he saw a young black haired woman sitting at her desk reading peacefully. She wore her wet hair up and was dressed in a bright red robe.

She lowered her book and gestured to a sofa in front of her. She smiled, "Sit, darling. We have much to discuss." Kouha seated himself on it, waiting for her to speak again. She interlaced her fingers, "I see you have a new friend. I am glad you did after such a long time, but are you aware of what happens when you have one? Especially one you share strong feelings with?"

Kouha lowered his gaze, "Yes, I know. But...I found someone I can truly love and I can't let go of him. He isn't like the rest that I had who were careless and foolish. I have to be with him." The mother lifted her body from the chair and walked around the desk. She sat beside him, "He may be kind hearted dear, but what if he found out about the household? He will be like them..."

"I will be more aware about what I am doing. If I just keep it a complete secret he will never know, and I won't erase him."

"I see, but what about the murder you committed in order to protect him? I cannot afford to clean up after each life you take, and even more this will bring out your true colors more. You don't want that, do you?"

"No mother..."

Her eyes turned darker and she leaned close to him. She rubbed the top of his head, "I grant you the freedom to do as you please so you can get as much education as you need until you graduate. You are abusing it again and I am very disappointed. From this day you are forbidden to see him, otherwise you will receive punishment." Kouha's eyes widened. Tears fell from his eyes, but he nodded. He clenched his fists that rested on his lap, "Yes, mother." She kissed his cheek, "That's my little Kouha." She returned to her seat and crossed her leg over the other. She lifted the book up to read again. The pink haired male got up slowly and stumbled to the door. When he went into the hallway he glared daggers at a figure that slipped out of the hall. He smiled and followed it in haste. He ended up in the kitchen where Hakuryuu was scanning through a cookbook.

Kouha plucked it off his hands, "I see you were being a little nosy. What did you hear?" The scarred man's eyes bore into his. He leaned on the counter, "Enough to know who you are. You had more than one lover, and you killed them. And you can't have one because you will become a psychotic bitch like you are now." A knife touched his neck, leaving a thin cut. Kouha growled, "I'd watch what I say if I were you."

Hakuryuu grabbed his arm, "How? Am I supposed to sit here while you pose a huge threat to my best friend's life? I hope you stay as far away as possible from him."

The other male pressed the knife deeper. He grinned and inched his head closer, "My, you are on thin ice. But as much as I want to tear you apart right now I have to keep you alive for my sweetheart's sake. However you know the rules." He lowered his knife and ran his tongue on the blade. His playful eyes of deadliness lost interest of his brother however left behind a threatening message. He let out a hum and hopped on the counter. "Answer me...What am I living in?" Hakuryuu's voice snapped his attention to him. Hakuryuu stared into his eyes with concern and anger.

Kouha gave an unsettling smile, "A house made up of those who kill for a living..." Hakuryuu froze. His eyesight became blurry and he took hold of the counter. He shook his head and was unable to hold his senses that was taken over by alarm. "No...Why...So I'm living in a place full of assassins?!" He yelled.

The older male giggled and swung his legs, "Yep!" Hakuryuu massaged his temples trying to keep focus. He narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm surrounded by you crazy bitches until I'm out of college, damn. And this whole time I was so naive and oblivious to what was going on." Kouha's smile disappeared, becoming serious. He traced his finger along the blade, "Mother never wanted to let you find out. She was afraid you were going to hand the information to someone else, bringing us out to lift panic in the city. Oh well either way you would eventually find out, but, will you tell another about this? Even more to my Alibaba?" He poked Hakuryuu's chest with the blade softly. Hakuryuu held his head down, covering his face with his bangs. "I...won't," He said quietly.

Kouha wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt that Hakuryuu didn't dare to fend himself with his weakening body. The emotionless state he sunk into brought joy in his satisfied expression. He kissed his cheek, "Good boy. Pity that you are a _pathetic_ fool…You won't be able to fly away as long as you're in my hands. But, you are better off living like this." He pulled away and placed the knife back in his boot. He waved and strolled out of the room speaking no other word. Hakuryuu looked out the window seeing the dark pink sky of evening. He sighed and held his head, "Alibaba..."


	7. Chapter 7: Maintaining Love

**Warning- Mature content!**

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 7, Maintaining Love**

Alibaba lowered his sword and checked the cuts he made on the dummy. They seemed smaller than usual due to his growing stress. His boyfriend hasn't been in contact with him for over two days and he tried texting and calling him. Nothing. And even if he saw him nearby he would avoid him completely. His heart was starting to break and thought he wouldn't want to be with him anymore. So many things ran in his head that made him beg to find some ways to calm down. Luckily his friends and brother has been keeping him in a somewhat better mood. That got him to be more confident to finally confront his boyfriend. He leaned on the dummy waiting for the pink haired man to arrive. A young scarred male rolled to him on the instructor's favorite chair, "Something up?" He poked the blond's side with the flat end of his polearm lightly. Alibaba turned to him and sat on his lap, "I have to talk to Kouha when he gets here. I can't stand to see him avoiding me like this. It reminds me when you were going over deep depression."

As Alibaba worried for where his relationship is falling into his friend was unusually calm. He would never bring up the situation and try to have Alibaba set it aside if he is becoming stressed so much. Alibaba asked him if he can give Kouha a few messages of how he wants to see him again but they were never answered. He heard along with Kouha avoiding him he has been keeping his distance from his family as well. "Yeah. How are you doing in the relationship besides that?" Hakuryuu spun slowly having Alibaba get slightly dizzy.

He laughed and leaned on his chest, "Awesome, we are doing more things together almost every day and he is coming out of his shell a lot. My brother and friends are getting along with him too. And believe it or not we already made it to third base."

The black haired man stopped and stared in shock. Alibaba groaned as the spinning world got back to normal. "Are you serious?! That soon?" Hakuryuu cried out.

Alibaba nodded, "Yeah, it sorta happened while my roommate Judal basically trapped me in my bathroom with him. Then we started doing those things...we didn't get too crazy though! Might sound weird but he's a lot more hot when we do that stuff." He shyly tapped a finger on his chin feeling he'd get teased by the other man. Announcing these types of things near him can cross him into a line of regret. He gets playful with him and laughs at the blush that sticks onto his face for a long time. The scarred man's chest shook and soon snickered quietly. "What are you laughing about?" Alibaba asked, puffing his cheeks a little. Hakuryuu sat back on the chair, "I never knew you were that much of a pervert Alibaba. So tell me, do you find men more attractive or women?" He smiled and poked his cheek. Alibaba rolled his eyes, "To be honest, men. I don't know, women are nice and all, but men kind of catches my eye more."

"Young feminine men?"

"You make it sound like I'm a pedophile. But yeah, along with ones that are like you. You know, handsome and sorta muscular," Alibaba explained. He wasn't aware that Hakuryuu inched closer to his ear. He whispered, "You find me sexy? I'm flattered..." Alibaba tensed and felt his hands run up to his chest from beneath his shirt. The blond's face heated, not knowing what to do. He hoped this was just him acting like a goof. If he is really meaning to do this things will be really awkward as hell. Hakuryuu pulled the blond closer and dragged his hands downwards until Alibaba pulled them away. He turned into a blushing mess, "H-Hakuryuu! I was saying an example! I wasn't trying to flirt with you!" Hakuryuu blinked before busting out laughing. He pat the blushing man's head, "I was joking! Man did you take that seriously! But I really am flattered you called me handsome. No one really calls me that because of my scar. It's only my sister that says I am handsome enough to get a beautiful wife someday." Alibaba sighed in relief. Yep, it was a joke. He hopped off the chair, "Really? That's really nice. Your sister seems to be the best sibling you ever had, right?"

Hakuryuu nodded and set his arms on the armrest. He fixed his eyes on the cast on Alibaba's left arm, "I can't believe you are managing with that. Doesn't it suck to have a sprained arm at all?"

Alibaba tapped it with a finger and hopped off the chair, "Nope. Remember the time when I had a broken leg? It's nothing if I don't sit and dwell over it. Although it's kind of affecting my swordplay."

The younger man held his polearm up, "We'll see about that." He was about to rise off the chair but Sharrkan came over and faced the chair to him. He frowned, "Why do you keep stealing my chair? Return it now." He gave it a light kick and it tipped over. Hakuryuu fell on the ground with the chair on top of him. The bottom fell off and Sharrkan screamed. He knelt by the chair, "No! My beautiful chair!" He picked up the pieces, holding them close to him. He cried and the students stopped and looked over at him. Hakuryuu lifted his body up and raised an eyebrow, "Um...master Sharrkan? It's just a-"

The dark colored man pointed the broken piece at him, "Suspended for three weeks!"

Alibaba and Hakuryuu made a sound in confusion, "Huh?" A young woman walked into the grounds holding a few books. She had long blue hair and wore a long white dress. She frowned upon seeing Sharrkan crying over his chair. She stomped up to him and bent over to meet his eye level. Students whistled when her cleavage was showing a little. "What on earth are you doing?"

Sharrkan lifted his head up, "I will never get it back! It's gone!"

The woman groaned and balanced the books on his head, "Get another-"

Sharrkan slapped the books off, "No! No other chair will replace my baby!" Students nearby were laughing their heads off. Alibaba never witnessed his instructor crying like a baby over an object that can be replaced. With a snap of a twig he lost all his cool and it looks like he isn't going to recover right away. The blue eyed woman sighed in defeat and glanced at them, "I apologize for Sharrkan's behavior. He'll get over it in no time." She patted the crying man's head. "You want me to get a substitute?" She asked him. He nodded without speaking. The woman retrieved the chair and helped him walk out of the grounds. "A substitute will be with you in a minute. Do not go anywhere, alright?" She told the watching adults.

They nodded, "Okay professor Yam!"

Alibaba and Hakuryuu were speechless the whole time. The blond couldn't think of anything else but what just happened moments ago. It was very amusing, but sad at the same time. He slowly looked at Hakuryuu, "Are...you seriously suspended for three weeks?" Hakuryuu shrugged and played with his polearm. He examined the blade, "I have no idea. First of all I didn't technically 'kill' it, and second I don't think you can get suspended for breaking a professor's property by accident." Alibaba hummed and carried his sword off the ground. He raised it up, "Now how about that sparring to get the event off our minds?" Hakuryuu smirked, "Alright." They walked a yard away, coming to a halt. They faced each other, raising their weapons. Giving out a battle cry they charged at each other and the weapons collided. Alibaba jumped back and blocked a swing Hakuryuu laid on him in fast speed.

Hakuryuu pulled the spear away, "You sure you're fine?"

Alibaba laughed, "Yeah!"

They traveled the grounds focusing deeply on their fight. Alibaba noticed Hakuryuu was really happy and has gotten his fighting spirit back. He couldn't remember when they last sparred like this but he was having a lot of fun. They couldn't stop fighting at this rate and grew very competitive. Alibaba finally found an opening and knocked the polearm off Hakuryuu's grasp. The scarred man blinked and watched the polearm land near him. He caught his breath, "Damn, that was awesome though. Eventually I'll kick your ass and get my streak back." Alibaba wiped sweat off his forehead. He grinned, "Sure, then it'll be two streaks before I ruin it." Hakuryuu playfully punched his arm. He shared a smile with him and stretched. They decided to talk up until a young white haired man stepped into the grounds. It sounded like a beast crushing the cement upon each step towards the frozen students. Everyone at once panicked and shook in fear. Alibaba slumped his shoulders, "Oh shit..."

Hakuryuu hung his head low, "Director's assistant Ja'far...we are fucked."

Ja'far waved and told the students to stand in rows where he took attendance. He closed the book, fixing his green eyes at them, "Alright students your instructor, Sharrkan, is having a little bit of issues regarding his...broken chair. So I'll be taking over until he returns. I expect you to behave otherwise things won't be pretty. Am I clear?" His dark aura made the students shake. They nodded, "Yes, Mister Ja'far!" His face returned to a happy expression. He told them they could do whatever they want for the rest of the day as long as they are good. Hakuryuu, Alibaba and some other males sparred together while gaining a huge female audience. One of the students, Toto, challenged Hakuryuu to a small battle and they clashed swords for the remaining time. Alibaba then hung out by them silently thinking about his boyfriend and where he could be at this time.

* * *

After literature class ended Alibaba told Aladdin to go on to the dorms while he has to do something. He scouted the whole campus searching for Kouha. He found him walking out of the campus and heading to a small neighborhood. He carefully followed, thinking that he is basically stalking him. He tried being inconspicuous but he kept tripping over cracks and crashing into garbage cans. Luckily Kouha didn't see him the whole time, surprising the blond. It felt like forever before he reached a large mansion. Once Kouha went inside Alibaba snuck to the side and hid in some bushes. He saw that vines hung along the wall making it easy for him to sneak in. Climbing up them carefully with just one arm he had little struggle keeping a tight grip without falling. There was no security or anything outside strangely but it made the sneak in easier. Being cautious he reached an open window that was slightly open. He crawled inside it and fell on a red carpet. He quickly got up seeing a large red room with many rich looking furniture and decoration. Something caught his eye however that got him to pause. A tall man stood over a dresser digging into it. His back was turned, but he could see red hair and a long red robe he was wearing.

Alibaba grew nervous when the man turned around. They held gazes for about a minute until the man raised a brow, "Who are you supposed to be? And how did you get in?" He hid something that looked like a bra behind his back. Alibaba rubbed the back of his head, "Er...there was no one outside, and the window was open," He got up and tilted his head, "You know where Kouha's room is? I'm his friend and I need to speak to him."

The bearded man sighed and looked at the window, "Why didn't you take the doorway like a civil person? You are basically trespassing and you could get in trouble for doing it. Good thing you ran into me and not the others here..."

"Uh...sorry. Well I don't really want to because I want to find a different way to approach him. And I don't know if I can be here because I remember him saying that his mother is strict about having visitors here."

"Ah, I see. Well it all depends on who it is. You are his friend, so mother is most likely to be kind enough to let you in."

"Hang on are you Kouha's brother?"

"Yes. I'm Kouen Ren. There are other siblings but it's rare to see them, including me. We are normally busy so we are not here most days."

Alibaba was stunned he was striking a conversation with him. He thought at first he would be thrown out right away, but the man is really calm. Kouha said the family was crazy, but it doesn't really seem like it. Or maybe it's only a few members that probably are. Right now he relaxed himself and continued to talk with him casually. "Alright. I'm Alibaba. Nice to meet you," He smiled. Kouen returned it and turned to the door, "His room is actually in the left hall. All you do is turn right and then go straight, you'll find it soon enough. Then the room is the third door to your left." Alibaba thanked him and stepped up to the door. When he opened it he looked back, "Uh, what if someone sees me?"

Kouen crossed his arms, "Forgotten you might cause panic. I'll escort you then." He followed the blond into the hall where he led him across a long beautiful hallway.

Paintings of nature hung about on the black walls and glass chandeliers glowed brightly on the ceiling. Alibaba was astonished how Kouha could live in such a large wonderful mansion. He spun around to see every bit of his surroundings in amazement. Kouen saw him and made a small smile. They walked across the main room where it was bright red with black line designs on the walls. The floors had large red carpets coated with numerous flowers which was a pretty sight. A large staircase sat in the center having a large chandelier hang from the top of the room. Maids that were cleaning stopped and glanced at the blond in curiosity. Alibaba blinked and greeted them shyly. They gave a brief bow nervously in response. When Kouen reached the left hall he turned his heel, "I shall take my leave. Farewell Alibaba." Alibaba smiled and waved. He walked up to the door that was Kouha's room and he knocked on it nicely. It swung open, with Kouha poking his head out. He screamed and jumped back, "A-Alibaba?! What are you doing here?! H-How..."

He was so shocked he couldn't really speak. He pulled the blond inside and closed the door gently. He fixed the robe he was wearing, "You know you can't be here. Mother will be upset..." Alibaba embraced the short man, "I know, but I need to talk to you." Kouha shook a little but slowly wrapped his arms around him. He stared into his gold eyes, "I...am sorry but I can't see you anymore. Mother forbid me to and I will be in trouble if I break her rule." A tear went down his cheek. He rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. Alibaba stroked the back of his head, "Why?" Kouha allowed his tears to fall, weeping softly. "She...hates it when I make friends. Even more having a lover. She thinks I will pull into the social life which will be bad for me. She said I will face so much problems that will pain me, but I already know that. As much as I hate it we have to break up. I will still love you...no matter where we are." Alibaba fell silent. He shook his head and dragged him to his large red bed. He sat next to him.

"I'm not letting that happen. After so long I finally found a soul mate. I've never felt so complete in my life and I am given the love my friends can't give me. There's no way in hell that this will all be taken from me. Your mother needs to understand that you are happy, and needs to accept it. If she doesn't, well, I'm going to have to take you with me," Alibaba was crying himself however didn't pay mind to it. He grabbed Kouha's hand, "I've decided that I want to marry you now. That way your mother knows that we can't live without each other. And I already know that you are my husband." The pink haired male's eyes widened. The commitment that will leave them living together for the rest of their lives brought a smile that only lasted for seconds. Kouha hesitated to answer and drew his hand away. His hands laid on his eyes, keeping his tears contained.

"I'm sorry, you don't understand. I can't. I'm so sorry..." More tears fell from his eyes and he faced away from Alibaba. The blond felt like his heart was being crushed. He can't insist any further with everything telling him that nothing can be changed. He weakly slid off the bed, "Alright then, that's your answer. I...guess this is goodbye. I will always love you Kouha." As much as he want to burst into a million tears he held it in to act calm in the situation. He can't believe this was happening. Why must this happen to him? This can't be real.

The pain was taking over him that it hurts so much. He made his way to the door and reached for the doorknob. "Wait," Kouha called out to him. Feeling that there was a still a ray of hope Alibaba faced him. Kouha breathed out, "I want to be your husband. I will come with you too. I don't give a damn about what my mother will think." He held his arms out to Alibaba, who rushed to jump on him. Kouha laughed as he was attacked by his kisses. Alibaba was complete again. The pain went away in a heartbeat and he held Kouha tightly. "I'm sorry that I don't have a ring on me..." Alibaba bashfully scratched the back of his head. Kouha gave him a small peck on his cheek, "It's okay, we can get one eventually. So I'm your husband now?" Alibaba nodded and blushed when Kouha tugged on the rope of his robe. He looked at him seductively, "We can have our honeymoon then..." Alibaba felt like he could melt seeing Kouha expose his shoulder. But he shook himself back to reality, "Wait what about the people here? Will they hear?"

The pink haired man untied the rope, "They should be busy. And if we're quiet we'll be fine." The robe slid down and he tossed it to the floor. Alibaba was almost drooling at the sight of Kouha's soft naked body. He was soon pinned on the bed by Kouha who touched his lips with a finger. "I want you in me so badly sweetheart. And I don't want you to be gentle about it..." He winked at him. Alibaba's face had never turned so red in his life.

He blinked, "I-I really don't know how. I'm kind of new at this..."

Kouha smiled, "I'll show you then."

Alibaba removed his clothing and set them aside. Kouha climbed on his lap and moved his hands around his chest. Alibaba slid his tongue in Kouha's mouth, tasting his sweetness after such a long time. He moaned and sunk into the kiss. The tongues collided and brought more heat in each other's mouths. As the muscles moved Alibaba lowered his hand below Kouha's backside. They separated, breathing heavily from the kiss. The pink haired male slid off his lap and laid himself by his throbbing erection.

"My, someone is very excited. Did you really miss me?" Kouha nuzzled the tip and poked it. Alibaba flushed and nodded, "Y-Yeah..." Kouha beamed and massaged the cock slowly. Alibaba was feeling strange about the touch since he never actually touched himself before. It was good at the same time as Kouha licked it. His panting grew loud and allowed himself to be engulfed in pleasure. The short male's tongue moved in creative patterns that surprised him. He grabbed the pink hair lowering his eyelids a little. "Kouha..." He moaned. Kouha gave him a smile and took the cock into his mouth. A weird spark struck Alibaba and he felt the hotness on his cock. It was amazing, and his sounds proved it.

As Kouha closed his eyes to focus while Alibaba kept his hand on his head. The blond was going to faint with his vision foggy. Kouha sucked him in a fast motion that added to the enjoyment. He looked like he struggled having his whole cock in his mouth but he fit it all in. The tip struck the back of his throat a little. Alibaba breathed, "C-Crap this feels good..." He was near his climax and started sweating. Kouha dragged his mouth off leaving saliva coated on it. He licked the tip, gripping the shaft. He stroked harder and continued teasing the tip. Alibaba almost released a loud noise but held his breath as he came in Kouha's mouth. Kouha swallowed most but some remained on his cheeks. "Oh, sorry! Let me clean it up," Alibaba licked it off. Kouha giggled and hung over the bed to reach for his nightstand. He got back up holding a small container. The older man tilted his head, "What is that?" Kouha opened it and handed it to him. He leaned against his pillows, spreading his legs. "It's lube. It won't make sex hurt. You put it in here..." He placed his fingers by his entrance.

The container almost slipped out of Alibaba's hand. The blond blushed, "O-Okay." Alibaba scooted closer feeling nervous. He dipped his fingers in the container taking a fair amount of the substance. He moved them near the hole and heated up. Kouha kissed him, "Don't be shy." Alibaba nodded and lightly pushed his fingers in. The pink haired man guided him, soon making everything easier for the blond. He never expected him to have stuff like this and knowing so much of what to do in bed. Did he already lose his virginity? "Hey Kouha, are you a virgin?" He asked out of curiosity. Kouha answered politely, "No, I lost it to someone I regret being with when I was fourteen...But don't worry, he's long gone and I have you." Alibaba blinked in shock. _Fourteen_?! He couldn't believe it. But he didn't say anything about it to show respect. However Kouha didn't show any expression of shame. The male hugged him as the fingers stretched his hole a little. His breathing grew louder and he gave Alibaba's neck a nibble lovingly.

Once Alibaba was done he slid his fingers out. He pecked Kouha's forehead softly and earned a nuzzle. Kouha looked into the gold eyes, "What position?" Alibaba rubbed the back of his neck, "W-Whatever you want cupcake." Kouha hummed in joy from him calling him by his nickname. He must really love it. He pinned Alibaba down and sat on his waist. "Forgot to put it on here..." He applied some lube on Alibaba's dick. Taking hold of it he inserted into his hole. He adjusted and exhaled, "It's big...I need to get used to this..." The taller male blushed a little. Kouha raised his hips, bringing them down slowly. He continued the movements moaning softly. Alibaba shared the same noises making sure he was quiet. It was wonderful feeling this with his husband. It was a heaven that would last forever.

Alibaba brought himself up and kissed him. He used his hand to hold his waist, having Kouha hug him tightly. He rubbed his back, "Sweetheart..." His breath was already rising from the pleasure he was in. Alibaba helped bring his hips up and down in a faster pattern. It took a few minutes for Alibaba to almost reach his climax. Both male's bodies sweated and their hair stuck to their faces. The blond rested Kouha on his back beginning to thrust into him rapidly. The pink eyed male took hold of the sheets tightly. He brought a hand to his lover's cheek, "Please...look at me s-sweetheart..." Alibaba focused on his gorgeous pink eyes shining at him with love. He smiled, "Such beautiful eyes..." Kouha's cheeks stained a dark red in return. "Yours are- ah- far more nice. They are so perfect..." Kouha moaned. He leaned his forehead on Alibaba's. Alibaba gave a few more thrusts before the two came at the same time.

He pulled out, falling on Kouha's stained chest. Kouha stroked his head, "I love you Alibaba..." Alibaba found himself crying too after seeing his warm expression. He hugged him, "I-I love you too Kouha. So much..." He cried quietly happy to know they have a bright future together. He won't let his mother pull him away from him now, nor anyone else. He is his husband, and a part of his family. Alibaba couldn't be happier having all this happen but only hope that not too many obstacles won't stand in his way. But with everyone he holds dear they will surely help him across them.


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Ring

**Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 8, Hidden Ring**

"You two are married?!" Aladdin's mouth hung open. He circled the couple holding hands tightly, peering at the fingers that are undecorated like a curious child. He raised them up to examine the missing gold, "But...I see no rings."

Since the announcement was shared among the roommates Judal was almost at disbelief. Suddenly having Alibaba and Kouha popping up out of nowhere declaring marriage made him stumped. Alibaba didn't get praise out of him but a mash of feelings he wasn't afraid to lay out in front of him. The older man laid his elbow on the blond's shoulder, "You've only been together for more than a week and you're already moving in that direction? You didn't even have a wedding and you have no marriage papers! Plus, ring." Aladdin slithered under the couple's arms to the front of his brother. He paused him before anything else could distress the happy news. "Hey big brother maybe they didn't get to that yet. But, I'm still happy for you two, you guys are the cutest couple ever!" He turned to the two lovebirds and flashed a sweet smile. Right away the teen was brought into a warming embrace by Kouha who was captured by his kind words.

He softly ran his hands on his blue hair, "You're such a dear, Ala." Everything changed ever since Alibaba and him left the mansion, being happier and calm. But Alibaba is more glad to see his husband free from the stress his family has given him, which almost separated the two. After the visit Alibaba helped sneak Kouha out the house with Kouen's assistance. The older man promised to not speak of his brother running off leaving his disappearance a mystery. Kouha moved into their comfy dorm room and already settled in. He left all his belongings in Alibaba's room for now; which he didn't really bring too much with time being precious as they hurried back to the campus. Alibaba felt so hyped about the idea of Kouha living with him. Now that his husband is with him day and night he can have him in his arms anytime. He will no longer be consumed in his worries of him. However he worried a little about what his mother will do. Will she call the police saying this is a kidnapping?

The blond shook it all off his mind knowing Kouha and him already talked about it. She's not going to pull them apart, he keeps reminding himself. The pink haired male saw Alibaba stuck in another world and softly pat his chest, "Something on your mind?"

Alibaba chuckled and shook his head, "It's nothing." Kouha didn't take the answer as Alibaba could tell. His eyes wouldn't leave him and slightly groaned. He kissed his cheek, "I know that look, everything is alright. Nothing bad will come between us…" Alibaba wished to believe him if his mother hadn't appeared in his head occasionally. Knowing what kind of parent she was unsettled him a little. The possible things she could be doing in the shadows could leave him paranoid. At any moment given he will be dragged behind bars and all hopes of living with his husband forever will be left behind. "I know, but I can't-" He started but a finger settled on his lips. Kouha caressed below his chin when he shook his head. " _Nothing_..." He said quietly. His eyes became slightly serious as he gave him assurance he should take that time. Alibaba felt no need to argue and placed on a cheerful expression.

Tuning back in the background he heard Aladdin and Judal stuck in what seemed like an intense political debate. One provided reasoning of how marriage can be seen in any way a couple wants it to be. Documents doesn't simply show their commitment, but mostly what is shown between them. The other brings up how it's based on the tradition passed from history. Where a couple is required to sign papers to allow the public to know of it and so on. Alibaba can't understand how the heck they are still tackling something that isn't a big deal. It was interesting to see Judal expressing his hidden intelligence to win the argument though. But Cassim walked into the living room in time to stop them. He watched the show for a bit before intruding the space of the argument, "What's going on here?" Aladdin stopped and gave himself some time to stretch.

His older brother rolled his eyes, "These two suckers think they are married but they are here ringless and have no proof of it." Aladdin closed his eyes and sighed. Nothing he said will ever get through Judal; he stood playing with his braid while glancing away. Cassim chuckled and crossed his arms, "That's all? Well if they say they are married, then they are so what? It all matters from what you think, you don't need a ring or anything to prove it. But I guess nowadays you do but just keep that in mind." Alibaba gave a warm smile to him. Cassim hung an arm around Kouha and him, "Show some love towards them once in a while. Especially now that they are going to be together for the rest of their lives."

Judal ignored Aladdin who slapped his ponytail playfully. The teen then hung on his arm asking for him to drop his disagreement with the marriage. All what the boys needed was his part in their rejoicement. Smirking he placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder, "You want me to show them love? Fine, if you stand aside." Cassim smirked and backed away. In one swoop Judal scooped the confused males into his arms. Alibaba was stuck in place and Kouha decided to return the sudden contact. Alibaba really wanted to see the look on the older man's face as he did the same. All he got was a light sigh that was good enough to make him laugh a little. Aladdin waved his arms up to Judal, "I wanna give them love too!"

Judal frowned, "No! Wait your turn!"

"You're not really putting much feeling into the hug, Judal…" The blond grinned evilly.

"So are you tw-" Judal was tightly squeezed by the couple at once. They laughed at his struggle to get out of the hug he regretted to be a part in. Alibaba finally peeked at the face he hoped to see. His face was red and shining with embarrassment; to really get him upset Kouha and him rubbed their cheeks on his chest. The evil duo giggled when Kouha topped the torture with his eyes shining up Judal cutely. The black haired man whined after his cheeks went crimson, "Seriously you guys?! I think I'm done hugging you now!" Aladdin joined in with Cassim trapping him in a bigger group hug. As Judal protested the rest laughed happily.

"What have I gotten myself into…This is not gay at all," Judal groaned. They all separated but Aladdin still remained in his spot. Aladdin pressed his cheek on his arm. Judal rolled his eyes, smiling. He stroked his head, "Honestly… You know without you morons I'll be bored as hell. With our new addition to the house of gremlins it would probably be a little better...But please don't make the bed rock every damn night, you hear?" The pink haired man heated up madly.

Alibaba brushed the back of his head, "I-Erm..."

Kouha tucked his arms behind his back, "A-Alright."

Alibaba didn't think of how sex will even be handled with Kouha living in the dorms. They had to start thinking of appropriate times to have intercourse without upsetting their roommates. But things will be set back if they get carried away like they did before, since they can get pretty crazy if they simply kiss. They might have to have it at least once a week or so if they would want the room to themselves. Judal walked out of the room after Aladdin pulled away from him. He stopped by his room and leaned on the door frame, "Oh yeah there's no classes due to preparations for the Halloween festival. But we can go outside and help out if we want." Aladdin jumped about in excitement. He took Alibaba's hand, "Let's go see what they are doing!"

Alibaba tilted his head, "Wait seriously?! It's almost Halloween already?"

His brother nodded, "Yeah, it's tomorrow, and we're celebrating for the whole day." The blue eyed boy pulled Alibaba to the door with tons of energy building up inside of him. Alibaba laughed, "Awesome. Whoa Aladdin you really want to see what's happening outside?"

Aladdin grew a bit hyper, "Yes! Come on!" He took Kouha's hand as well, "You coming with too Cassim?" He started to bring them into the hallway. Both of the older men got dragged behind smiling lightly. However Cassim saw Alibaba's helpless face, "Sure, I could see what they are doing this year. What about you Judal?" He yelled out to the male who was hiding in his room. He popped out holding a sweater, "Sure, I was about to work on an assignment for one of my classes but that can wait." Aladdin couldn't keep himself still that made him chuckle. He followed him into the hallway next to Cassim. Ahead of them Aladdin almost brought himself to a run while the couple behind tried keeping at his pace. Judal watched the three and frowned, "Poor fellas, chibi is going to tear their arms off."

The dreaded man rolled his eyes, "You're always filled with words, aren't you?"

"You're always filled with shit, aren't you?" Judal gave him a warning glare.

Cassim smirked, "Ouch, learn to take a joke once in a while." The black haired male mocked him in a high pitched tone. A small force hit his arm and he caught the other man's lips playing a noticeable smile. He reached to strike him back only to swing his arm back at his side. The group made it outside and came to a stop. Aladdin released his grip and stared around in awe. Students gathered about hanging decorations on trees and the buildings cheerfully. The courtyards were filled with pumpkins that had creative carved faces on them. Aladdin crouched by a pumpkin, "Wow! This is amazing! But the many pumpkins that get hurt each year..."

Kouha knelt near him, "Don't worry, there's many more and they grow as beautiful as these." Aladdin looked at the vegetable in concern. He poked it, "True, but the ones here are begging for us to help them. We have to rescue them!" Alibaba never saw Aladdin like this towards food. He always felt that animals and people need to be treated respectfully, showing great sympathy to the ones who never get the treatment. Not...to pumpkins. Not to the orange vegetables with seed covered guts pulled out of them and are left to smile until they rot. Alibaba screamed in shock when the teen lifted the pumpkin up. He is not seeing him trying to take the pumpkins that students worked hard to carve and place about the courtyard. He lifted a hand up, "Uh Aladdin, I don't think we can do that!" Judal stepped up to him carrying four small ones, "What? We are simply returning them to health."

The blond pushed him away, "Not you too! Put it back!" Kouha took the pumpkin Aladdin was holding. He received a whine, getting a lazy hug from him. "Kouha~ I thought you're my buddy!" He mumbled into his chest.

The pink haired man hugged back, "I'm sorry Ala, these are decorations. We'll get in trouble if we take them."

Judal placed the pumpkins back in the rows they sat in, "Do I get a nickname too? You give everyone one except for me."

Kouha hummed in thinking. He pointed at him, "How about Judi?" Judal slumped his shoulders giving a face in distaste. By the way the name came out it probably seemed feminine to him. Cassim made a playful smile and elbowed Judal, "What's wrong, you don't like your nickname?"

Judal waved a finger at Aladdin and Alibaba, "Those two get less girly ones! Well, not so much rhino face but you know! Give me a better one!" Kouha stood trying to think up another name for his liking.

"Um...JuJu?"

"Oh please no."

"Jumpy?"

"I don't know where you're going with that..."

"Wait...Oh! How does Chocolate sound?" Kouha beamed at the taller man. He slowly frowned, "Why? Do I have shi-" Cassim covered his mouth. He shook his head at him and then pulled his hand away. Judal corrected himself after giving a growl, "That's alright. Hang on why that?" Kouha looked like he knew what he was about to say earlier but paid no mind to it. He held his smile, "You seem to love chocolate, and you can be as sweet as it sometimes." Judal flushed lightly and turned his attention to the buildings covered in fake webs. The blond saw a small smile painted on his face. He thought that he would've said something rude but didn't, bringing out his soft spot. It's a good thing that Kouha is starting to get a great bond with him along with his brother and Aladdin. He's already fitting into the little family perfectly and is able to read through the silliness they express all the time. No problems will be happening by seeing how well they are managing with his husband. Alibaba was brought to reality when Aladdin touched his bad arm lightly.

He looked up at him, "How's your arm?"

The older man moved his arm a little, "It's fine, just a few more days until it's normal again." Aladdin crossed his arms behind his back and nodded. They both observed Kouha and Cassim teasing Judal to the root of his nerves. The short male amusingly sung his given nickname having Cassim follow for better reactions. "You and Kouha are showing a lot more understanding and love to each other compared to when we all stayed at home the other day. It's pretty awesome that you are married! Well, by heart. I really wish the best for you two and I'm hoping the marriage lasts forever." Once again his friend has brightened up Alibaba's moods by showing kindness and honesty. The blond messed with his hair, thanking him.

"But...Kouha is hiding something in his eyes. He looks happy, but at the same time sort of distressed," Aladdin spoke in a serious tone. Alibaba looked at his husband in confusion. He never even noticed that he could be upset with his bright expression. He couldn't believe it but Aladdin never lies when he reads the faces of others. He frowned, "When I confronted him I found out that his mother forbade him to make any contact with me again. Maybe he still has all that stuff in his mind, just like me."

"Wow I never knew his mother was really mean. But I don't want to get into that business. It's just a good thing that he is with us now. He can be happy all the time."

"Yeah," Alibaba agreed. He saw Kouha glancing his way and walked to his side. Aladdin stumbled to the male and hugged him. Kouha played with his hair, "Where to? We can go find costumes somewhere and eat afterwards."

Alibaba kissed his cheek lightly, "Alright. Hey where did Cassim and Judal go?" He paused when he saw that the older men were nowhere to be seen. A breath near his ear made him spun around screaming. Judal laughed and moved to the front of him. That was a good scare but it could've gotten the blond's heart on the edge of exploding. Upset he furrowed his brows and gave Judal a look that didn't faze him one bit. The older male pried Aladdin off Kouha, "Why are you always on him? I know you find him cute but you can't be suffocating the poor thing all the time." Alibaba slowly looked at Aladdin.

He can't suspect his friend for adoring Kouha in that level and the teen would be honest if he did. It could be Kouha's feminine and tender attitude that gets him to feel highly comfortable around him. He imagined him looking up to him as a mother figure of some sort. He still teased him and raised an eyebrow, "Aladdin, didn't know you liked him..." His husband giggled and waved the boy's hands. Aladdin made a pout face, blushing. "I only like Kouha as a friend. If he's a lady I'll like him a lot because he's very pretty," He blushed as Kouha nuzzled him. He was snatched from the taller male and Kouha hugged him tightly, "You are just adorable! I swear I'm going to kidnap you!"

Judal lightly jabbed the pink eyed man's cheek with a finger, "Oi that's my little brother you're planning on kidnapping. I'm not gonna let you or you'll have to get through me." Kouha gave him a mischievous smile and scurried away with Aladdin in his arms. "Aw seriously?! I can't run that fast! Cassim, get my chibi from him!" The red eyed man shouted. A dreaded man jumped out near Alibaba getting him to squeal again. The angry blond roughly smacked him in anger. Cassim laughed and strode to Judal, "Alright." Judal pointed at Kouha who stopped a few yards away from him. The distance wasn't really far for the men, laying out a short journey to reach him. Cassim shrugged and made his way to Kouha casually. Once he was near him he backs away giggling like a child. Judal took the opportunity to go after him until he took off again. "Jesus, come on! You are a fast little fucker!" He sighed.

Cassim crossed his arms, "Or maybe you are just too slow. Even a turtle can run faster than you."

Alibaba had to catch up to them, watching them fuss. He smiled from the randomness they displayed and even chuckled a little. Judal continued the chase until they were outside of the campus. There Kouha gave in and handed Aladdin back to him. He was held the whole time the males walked around the stores searching for costumes. They really enjoyed themselves joking about the upcoming holiday and giving hilarious gestures. When Alibaba took Aladdin's words into his mind he saw that Kouha did have a hint of unhappiness. Hopefully it will go away since he was finally with his love again and should be overjoyed about it. And they didn't care what his mother will think about his option of living on with Alibaba. Kouha even said that she can go screw herself for all he cares. The blond spent most of the time lost in his mind when the group explored the crowded square.

* * *

Kouha tucked his costume between his legs. He shook his head, "It's a surprise. You can't see it yet."

Cassim leaned forward, "Oh? Is it something you're gonna wear for my brother?" Kouha blushed madly, shaking his head more. Alibaba grew red as well thinking about some lewd costumes on him. On the sick part of his mind he really wants his costume erotic. Cassim cocked a brow at Alibaba who got stuck in his fantasies. He rested his head on his hand getting ready to drool. Kouha slapped a menu on his head, "S-Sweetheart I know what you're thinking! Can you save all that until we're not in public?" Alibaba blinked and straightened himself. He made a forced laugh, "It's nothing! I was just thinking about desert!" Aladdin almost spit out the milk he was drinking. He let out a sneaky laugh, "You mean Kouha's desert?" All attention was turned to him. The words that just fell out of his mouth was nothing Alibaba heard of before. Clever with perfect timing, but so sudden it threw the men at the table off guard. Judal gave a guffaw that almost made him fall off his chair. He hugged the young teen, "I love you so much chibi!" Kouha and Alibaba's mouths hung open.

"Wh-Wha?!" They both screamed.

How does Aladdin know about this type of stuff? All what Alibaba taught him was sex, nothing naughty! The boy might've dug into the internet to discover it. Alibaba flushed deeply, "Aladdin, I can't believe you just said that..." Cassim drank some soda he swirled in his hand, "You've learned so much already with the internet being the culprit. What else do you know?" Aladdin set his glass down. He cleared his throat preparing to speak. Next came a rain of sentences that could be inappropriate to the other customers.

"Well...Men and women use some whacky things like dildos when they have sex. And they use whips too which is really weird. What also gets me stumped is that they-"

He went on explaining his discoveries and it looked like he could have a mouthful to share. Cassim and Judal busted out laughing with Alibaba and Kouha staring in horror. Morgiana came just in time to hear Aladdin getting deeper into the subject. Alibaba squeaked and slapped a hand over his mouth. The pink haired woman frowned, "How did you learn all this? This isn't something you would learn from Alibaba…" She passed plates of ice cream to the males. Her pink eyes shifted to Alibaba who nervously dug into his vanilla treat. "Internet!" Aladdin muffled proudly. She squinted at the blond, "Internet?" Alibaba wanted to cry from her stern voice. He didn't know why she was thinking he is the one to blame. Judal chewed on some of his chocolate cake acting like nothing is happening. The blond flung a finger at him, "I didn't show him any of that stuff on there I swear! Judal probably showed him it!"

The waitress scanned Judal carefully. He set his fork down, "You really think I would go and look up that kind of stuff? Chibi probably just came across all that by himself." Morgiana sighed as a response. She turned back to Alibaba, "I see, I'm sorry." She blinked once she saw Kouha who was giving Aladdin a cherry. She giggled, "Seeing him with you in person makes me happier than looking at the pictures you text me. I can see how wonderful you two are and see the pure light in your eyes." Kouha poked the golden eyed male's mouth with a cherry. Alibaba accepted it while heating up. He smirked, "Wow talk about a whole bunch of compliments from everyone. Thanks Morgiana, it really means a lot to me." He reached his arm out to hug her. She hesitated, but soon wrapped her arms around him shyly. Cassim watched in amusement and sat back on his chair. "Hey Morgiana, I wonder when you'll settle down with a man yourself," He spoke in somewhat a teasing tone.

The young woman pulled away and puffed her cheeks, "I am not interested in finding someone I can love. I've always wished for Aladdin and Alibaba to. Besides I am not very good when it comes to relationships." The blue haired teen crosses his arms over the table, "Don't worry about me Mor. I have my family right here, so I have all the love I need!" He tightly hugged Judal as he was wolfing his cake down. He gave a relaxed sigh and moved an arm over his shoulders. Morgiana nodded, smiling a little. She turned away, "Alright. I'll see you boys later." The males waved with their forks due to them eating the cakes in front of them. Alibaba was stretching his legs out but he accidentally kicked Judal's. He received a harsh kick back that made him hit his leg again. The two men started a small fight under the table, swearing at each other.

The angry black haired man snatched his cup and aimed it at Alibaba. He missed by a hair with it striking the floor in shards. A waiter came over and kicked them out for their inappropriate behavior. Morgiana apologized to them saying they can return after Halloween. Judal smacked Alibaba after she went back inside the cafe. Alibaba groaned, "Ow, you don't need to abuse me out here too!"

Judal flicked his ahoge, "Oi I wasn't abusing you at all! You were the one who kicked me like a dick!"

The males resumed their fight by wrestling on the ground. Kouha pulled Alibaba away with Aladdin stopping his brother. The pink haired man fixed the blond's shirt, "Fighting like children will get you nowhere. And we are in public." Judal struggled out of Aladdin's grasp. "I can care less if people see, I want to-" He was cut off by Kouha's deadly glare.

"Judal," The pink haired male snapped.

After seeing Kouha's harsh side it reminded Alibaba of when they were at the theater four days ago. His eyes held a dark look that made him shiver. It unsettled him a little too since Kouha never did this before. He didn't know how to react to it. Kouha softened his expression when the men laid their eyes on him mutely. He took Alibaba's hand and sighed lightly, "I just don't like it when you two act like this. You can use words to avoid conflict, not your fists." The blue eyed boy looked up at Judal, "Big brother..." Judal rolled his eyes at his pleading look. He went up to Alibaba and patted his shoulder, "Sorry. I should've apologized instead of starting a huge ass fight."

Alibaba placed his hand on his, "That's okay. I'm sorry too, I can't just lose my temper like that." Cassim lit up a cigarette as they shared a smile. Alibaba noticed and took it, "No smoking." Cassim frowned and leaned on Judal.

"Let's go back to the dorms now. It's getting dark," He got a light push from him. For some reason Aladdin kept his distance from Kouha, cuddling up to his brother. They headed to the dorms trying to set a cheerful mood among them. Thanks to Cassim's random rambles Alibaba was able to forget the fight. It was not brought into conversation once leaving it wiped from his mind for now. Kouha tried to scoop Aladdin up but he cowered away by his brother. Alibaba grew worried watching him showing the faces of fear. Why is he acting so afraid of him? Is it because Kouha is not likely to be the type to act like a snake that's ready to strike? Alibaba was confused himself about the erratic behavior. But he knows that Kouha will never stand by and watch situations get worse. He thought about talking to his blue haired friend after they went back to the dorms.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting the Party Started

Mr/Ms. Guest: Thanks for the review! You'll get your answers in this chapter and the last (which is the next one). As for the Rens some are in the story like Hakuei but have small parts. I was going to try to stick Kougyoku and Koumei in it somewhere but I had no clue what role they would play. And I feel so disappointed because I really wanted to add them and other readers probably wanted to see the whole Ren gang too. With all that aside I'm happy that this story is catching your attention. ; )

By the way thank you peeps for giving some love to me and this story! Lover's Sacrifices is near its end and I had lots of fun revising and making this enjoyable for you guys!

 _Warning- Mature content!_

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 9, Getting the Party Started**

Gyokuen stood in the garden admiring the beauty of the blooming flowers. The pink shade they glowed in compared to the awakening sky above. The sounds of footsteps pried her attention to a man who silently approached her. She smiled at her son in a dark suit as she held her hand to him. He placed a brief kiss on it and joined by her side on the stone platform. The black haired woman lightly brushed her fingers on a rose that sat in a bush. She examined it in interest, "Are there any signs of my darling Kouha?" The bearded man shook his head slightly. He raised his eyes at the cloudy sky, "No, I am afraid to say he is missing for the time being. The police are continuing their search until he is found." The older woman raised her sleeve to her mouth. She cried softly, receiving comfort from Kouen. She sat down on a wooden bench, "Why must you run off? You know in your current condition you cannot be alone!" She lifted her head up to look at Kouen, "No...He cannot be alone, he is with his new lover. This will make matters worse. He needs to return to mommy now." Kouen handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. He rose, "We can only pray that nothing terrible will happen during his absence. I will take part in the search as well if the day starts to fade."

Gyokuen stopped him before he dismissed himself. She held his arm, "I've decided I want to end it. My baby is disobeying me, and if returns I will get the same result. No matter what I do to make him behave his actions repeats. I will finally leave him to suffer the consequences and he will surely come into my arms stating his sins. Then, I will have him back." Kouen looked stunned, but listened intently. He gently pulled her arm away, "Very well. I will inform the household and police." He strode away leaving the woman to wipe her tears off. She left the handkerchief at her side and leaned on the armrest. The sorrowful expression drained after she narrowed her eyes at a pillar standing nearby. "If you want to speak about anything sweetie you can come out and ask. I'm always here for you," She spoke to it calmly. Hakuryuu made his presence known by stepping out of his hiding spot. He crossed his arms, "I need to know about Kouha's past. And do not lie. You've already done it since I was little."

His eyes stared at his mother's in anger. Gyokuen frowned at her outraged child who stumbled before her without seeming pleased to see her. She lifted her hand up and curved her red lips upwards, "So you know now. It was only for the best. I cannot allow my dearest son and daughter to know about our little association. And I will never let you be a part of it, that's why I let you live in a different home. It was until you moved in when we have to completely keep it secret. I am sorry, your mind is so fragile that if you knew you would panic. And that will lead to problems that I cannot fix. Now that you are mature you will handle the situation like a proper gentleman?" Hakuryuu gazed at a group of birds feeding on seeds off the ground. He sighed, "Yes, I will."

"Ah I raised a wonderful boy then! I'm proud! So tell me, what got you to be intrigued about Kouha? I am quite curious," She clapped her hands together. The scarred man ignored her forced gleeful aura and lowered his head.

"I cannot answer. But I must know."

"Alright, but answer me this first. How did you find out about the household's occupation?"

"Kouha."

Gyokuen inclined her head. She set her hands on her lap, "I see. Sit down with me, this may be long." The scarred male seated himself next to her. It disappointed her that his distance was a little far. She observed the garden as she spoke, "Kouha had always been exotic and different from his brothers and sisters. He became an assassin at a young age like my other babies and seemed to enjoy taking part in killing. In every mission he would cut his target up and return home in so much blood. Because of that behavior I had to watch over him closely while he received education from schools. He was an angel, being independent and kind to his peers. I was happy that he was smart, cheerful, and motivated. However it all changed when he had his first friend in fifth grade. They would always go to many places together, like the park or to the mansion."

"I've never seen him so bright in my life...up until he went up to me saying he was in love with his friend. Once he confessed his friend returned them, forming a relationship. It was then my darling started becoming more hostile and frightening. He killed whoever came between them in private and came home avoiding everyone. He would shut himself in his room obsessing over his love that made me worried. It came to the point when he cut a girl's throat in front of him and had to tell him the truths he has hidden from him since the day they met. Terrified, his lover called him a monster and many things that hurt my poor baby's ears. With the knife he killed the girl with, he ended the young man's life. The cycle continued with his relationships ending in tragedy. I stepped in giving him punishments whenever he finds another lover. I hoped he will understand what he is turning into and how cruel people can be. He would behave, but soon returns to his twisted self. Eight men died to this day because of this followed with twenty nine innocent souls."

"It grows worse each time, and now I am letting him walk on his own. He will know what he is doing and he will pay for the sins he has committed. Mommy was here trying to help the entire time but it never worked..." The mother took some time to breathe. Hakuryuu contained himself from becoming frantic once she finished; he was silent for a minute and his mind stirred. He stood, "Thank you." Gyokuen stood as well stroking his head, "My pleasure. I will return to my office now. I will be glad to assist you more with answers if you are seeking any." She casually walked out of the garden bringing silence in the area. The black haired male glanced at the rose bush he reached for. He lifted a small rose off its stem to examine its crimson color. "...I am not holding back anymore. I have to tell him before it's too late. I can care less if I die," He thought to himself aloud. He crushed it and watched the petals fall, "But I have to make sure that he won't go down with me."

* * *

Alibaba entered the kitchen welcomed by Kouha making pancakes by himself. He was still in his pajamas but wore Aladdin's cat apron that made his butt poke out a little. He was shaping the pancakes to look like pumpkins with large blueberry eyes. Surprisingly they looked really good. Alibaba slithered behind the busy male and kissed his neck. He jumped and spun around seeing his husband holding him by the waist. He sighed in relief and hugged him, "Why hello there sweetie. You almost made me have a heart attack."

Alibaba chuckled, "Sorry, breakfast looks good by the way. I can never make it look so nice for a holiday." Kouha handed a wooden spoon to him. He gestured to the large bowl full of mix sitting on the counter. The blond shook his head, "I'm not exactly good at cooking. I'll make the whole place explode." Kouha giggled and grabbed his hand to help him stir, "Making this is very basic, don't worry. And with me around no kitchen will blow up." The two made breakfast together talking about how Aladdin is cheery again. Kouha and him had a long talk about what happened yesterday and his scary attitude that scared the teen.

The young boy understood out of information he heard from Alibaba. He thought he overreacted when he is accustomed to a sweet Kouha. With everything out of the way he started to cuddle up to him like a cat again. When Alibaba spoke with him on the other hand he said that he didn't see the Kouha he knew that moment. He suddenly felt like he was replaced by a monster who had the eyes of an uncontrollable inferno. He detailed the incident to let Alibaba comprehend easily but it could almost be unexplainable. He stressed over it and concluded that he would rather not say anything more to not worry his friend too much. And he thought that everyone has a side that can't be seen. Alibaba knows what Aladdin saw was a big issue and what he said about people having a hidden image of themselves concerned him.

Is Kouha really hiding something? Aladdin would never lie but Alibaba didn't want to start suspecting his husband as anything bad. He could only think that his mother is behind it. He did undergo tons of stress because of her, after all. The blond also decided to hang out with Judal to see if he was alright. He was teased most of the time and they even got into small fights, busting out in laughter afterwards. He never got along with the red eyed male like this before but he knows they are in good terms again.

Kouha finished washing the dishes used for cooking and left them aside to dry. He wiped his hands off with the apron leaned on the counter. Alibaba sneakily reached his hand out for his adorable butt. He ran his hand down before giving it a soft squeeze. "Wow who knew it could be so big," Alibaba said in a perverted tone. At first the short man didn't know how to respond but formed an alluring smile. He giggled and pressed his chest on his, "What other _dirty_ thoughts do you have in your mind sweetheart?"

Alibaba winked, "Enough to make me horny right now." Kouha held him close as a tongue made its way in his mouth. The two males drove themselves to go wild with lust; they harshly moved their tongues along one another moaning softly. Kouha hopped on the counter where he tucked his hands under Alibaba's shirt. He massaged the now hard nipples while both bodies heated. They had to take a break to regain their breaths so they retreated. A line of saliva trailed their lips and the blond dragged his hand between his legs.

Kouha moaned when Alibaba rubbed his groin, "Maybe we should continue this in your room…"

The other man shook his head, "No. I want you now, I'm not going anywhere." They kissed deeply as Alibaba began to play with Kouha's pants. He placed his hand in, gripping his manhood. The two had no idea that Aladdin walked in on them licking some ice cream happily. He froze, letting the tipped cone lose the frozen vanilla scoop. He slowly backed away wearing a scared expression. Cassim who walked by saw him panic and tilted his head. He looked in the kitchen to view the busy men. "Enjoying yourselves, boys?" He raised an eyebrow. Kouha and Alibaba turned to him, crying out in surprise. Alibaba quickly covered Kouha's lower area and fixed his pants, "Crap! We...were just..." He trailed off feeling really awkward. He should've moved the sex into the room like Kouha suggested. Hopefully his brother didn't see his husband's private area. Kouha slid off the counter and shyly twiddled his pink locks. Cassim rubbed Alibaba's head, "It's fine, just do this in your room next time maybe? The baby saw." Kouha looked around in confusion until his eyes set on Aladdin. He stretched his arms out to him, "I'm so sorry Ala, we should be more aware of where we do this."

Aladdin slowly approached him from the corner he hid behind. With a leap he fell into a hug he remained in despite the possibility of feeling something unpleasant. He nuzzled his chest and held his cone up to Cassim, "I dropped my ice cream. Can I get another?" The dreaded man noticed that the ice cream was nowhere in sight. He handed Aladdin his, "Have mine, I'm not in the mood for this anyway." The little boy examined it like it was an alien.

He shooed it away, "I see strawberry in it. I refuse to eat it."

Cassim lowered his eyebrows, "What's up with you guys and hating strawberry like it's a rotten fruit? Kouha, don't tell me you hate it too." Alibaba stepped on the missing ice cream and almost lost his balance. The sticky treat grossed him out and had to leave his foot hanging up in the air. He couldn't mess the floor up if he wanted to make his way to the kitchen sink. Given a stupid choice he hopped across the room, holding onto any furniture he could. Kouha giggled after watching him bounce and answered, "I actually love strawberries, especially when they are coated in chocolate." The older man played with his melting cone. It was tossed into the trash and he sighed in relief, "Thank you. You are my new best friend."

"I thought I was your only best friend!" Alibaba waved a wet towel he wiped his foot with.

Cassim wrapped an arm around Kouha, smirking, "Not anymore, sorry. But you have Aladdin so don't get too upset." Alibaba crossed his arms and stared at his little friend. His cheeks were red as he rubbed his cheek on Kouha's chest. Alibaba frowned knowing his mind is filled with perverted thoughts. He recently noticed that he would always bury his face in his husband's chest whenever cuddling with him. He knows he thinks of him as a mother but at the same time acts like a little pervert too. The blond sees the boy imagining his lover as a woman a bit too much. At a point where he wanted to have him take a small break from the internet. He hoped he doesn't try to grope him. "But he's betraying me too! He's glued to cupcake!" Alibaba pointed at the giggling blue haired teen. Cassim saw the pancakes on the counter and went to dish them out for everyone. Kouha scooted to Alibaba with Aladdin clinging on him. He moved some strands of hair away from his eyes, "Sweetie, he's not betraying you. He just adores me a little. And Cassim is still your brother, and forever will be."

Cassim ate some of his pancakes and stood next to the pink haired male. He waved his fork, "Nah, I decided he's no longer my brother too." Alibaba whined and struck the top of his head lightly.

His eyebrows fell, "Come on Cassim! You can't do that! You're such a dick!" Cassim joked about the jealously his brother was showing. They shoved about the kitchen and he constantly told him to not take everything to a serious level. They froze when they heard Kouha cry out in surprise. Aladdin was attacking Kouha's chest with his hands squeezing at it. The many things running through Alibaba's mind that moment told him he wasn't at all stunned by this. He can accept his forwardness but that'll be unacceptable to women. His poor husband probably has no clue what the teen was doing to him. "A-Ala?" He looked at him. Alibaba pried the blue haired boy off, "Aladdin!" Aladdin snapped out of his daze and apologized.

He scratched the back of his head, "My mind...kind of went crazy and it made me do that. I won't do it again I'm so sorry!" Kouha held his upper side, beating bright red. He chuckled, "It's alright Ala, make sure you don't pull the strange thoughts out in real life." Aladdin nodded and snuggled up to his side. Alibaba hogged Aladdin's warm human cushion and left Aladdin squirming to have a little Kouha to embrace. The short man rolled his pink orbs as he had both males fighting for his affection. He sighed and swung his arms over them.

Cassim who whistled behind the science slipped out of the kitchen, "Well I'm changing into my costume. And I'm bringing the pancakes with me."

Aladdin dashed to a plate of pancakes, "Ooh yummy!" He took it along with a fork before savoring the fluffy meal. He soon happily walked out of the room, "I'll change too, and we can plan to do a party!" Alibaba laughed at his hyped attitude. He thought it was a pretty good idea to throw a party at their place. He already has a whole list of friends to invite so he's good. Then he'll leave it to the rest of the males to decorate and cook. Feeling excited he decided to dress into his as well. Kouha chuckled and grabbed the remaining plates from the counter. He followed him, heading into his husband's room.

* * *

"Oh hell no! You take that shit off now!" Judal hissed at Alibaba. Both men wore cat costumes and Judal thought only one person can wear it. It lead to a long debate of who should change. Alibaba shrugged, "Can't you just listen? There's nothing wrong with wearing the same thing." Aladdin waved his arms in his cute wizard outfit. He stood between them, "You both look really nice in them! So don't fight!" He straightened his hat when Judal accidentally knocked it to the side. The taller man groaned and retreated into his room. Cassim who was a bandit hung streamers on the windows. He stopped and heard Judal slam the door shut, "Damn and I remember him saying that he's looking forward to wearing it without anyone having to steal his spotlight."

Alibaba exhaled and shouted, "Judal come out! I'll change if you want!" The door swung open showing the man wearing a wolf hat and claws. The blond circled around him in curiosity and flicked his hat. He only got a shove from him. "I knew a bitch will wear the same thing so I got this. Now we have no worries," He grinned. Alibaba was confused of why he wouldn't just wear the wolf costume if that was the case. He didn't dare say his thoughts out loud and shoved his hands in his pockets. Cassim searched the living room, "Where's Kouha? He's been changing for over ten minutes now." The blond would love to see the costume Kouha had gotten but he was too shy to put it on in front of him. He patiently waited until he left his room to change into it. It may be what he think it is which had him hyped.

Judal shrugged and plopped on the couch, "Eh, maybe he's having trouble putting it on." Just as Kouha was mentioned he entered the room that caught everyone's attention. He wore a maid dress that was rather short, with long black stockings; he had gloves and a small hair accessory that added to his shocking appearance. Alibaba felt like he was going to faint with his dirty thoughts coming true. The short male was very sexy with his adorable flushing face. He tugged on his dress, "Sorry I had trouble putting this on. How do I look?"

"Holy shit you look hot!" Alibaba blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth blushing like a tomato. He should have kept that thought in his mind only. The rest of the boys shared a laugh and Kouha brushed his fingers on his dress timidly. He settled next to Alibaba, "Thank you sweetheart. You look hot yourself." Alibaba grew speechless. When the pink eyed man rubbed his leg he was crazy red.

Judal stared at Kouha's dress, "My god that's the last thing I expected you to wear. But...you kind of look cute."

Aladdin squealed and jumped on his lap, "Yeah, you're so pretty Kouha!" Alibaba had to stop himself from getting too hot below and placed cats in his mind. But it was too late when his brother sat on his lap due to everyone crowding the couch. He slowly frowned and whispered to him, "Don't tell me you..."

Alibaba blushed madly and spoke low to him, "I can't help it! You're probably getting one too am I right?!"

His brother shook his head, "Nope, not into that kind of stuff. But seriously do something about that or I'll punch it. I don't want to sit on the floor."

Alibaba shoved him. He whispered loudly, "Too bad. It's either you get off or deal with it!" The rest of the males listened to the whole conversation, holding back laughs. Judal poked Alibaba's nose, "Oi you are the worst whisperer ever. If you are going to talk about your tiny dick go somewhere else."

Alibaba poked back, "I do not have a tiny dick! Yours is as small as a pinky!"

"Last time I checked it was six inches, thank you. Yours is dwarf sized however."

"But you've never seen it before!"

"Oh yeah that's right! It's the size of a _flea_!"

"You smart-"

"Kouha, I know you saw it multiple times. How big is it?" Judal peered his head over Alibaba. He pushed him away in the process, holding him still from attacking him. The short man tapped his chin with a finger lightly. His cheeks stained a little red, "I-It's actually big, it made me feel a little full when we made love on our small honeymoon." Judal whistled. He just said it without shame and furthermore with an honest face. Alibaba was embarrassed and buried his burning face in Cassim's back. He earned a pat on the head from Aladdin. "It's alright. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it is just how nature made it!" All the talk about penises is making the bedroom call for the poor blond. Hearing the subject everywhere is driving him mad. And to make things worse Kouha started to openly talk about their sex life. Alibaba had to drag Aladdin into a separate conversation to calm down. And the boy's mind is already filled with messed up things so he doesn't want it to get worse. But thankfully it all ended when the doorbell rang.

Aladdin shot up and ran to the door. He opened it, welcoming Sphintus and Titus. Upon entering he tackled them in a bear hug, "Sweet! We're all wearing the same thing! Now we can have a wizard club!" Both the older men wore long wizard robes like his but Titus was the only one wearing high white boots. The other two had black slippers and they glanced at the mismatching blond. Sphintus pulled out his small pipe, "Well Titus is the only one who decided to wear those. I don't even know how you can walk in them." The only response he got was a giggle. Since the couch was full Aladdin pulled out chairs from the kitchen for his friends. "How many more are coming? I think it's just Hakuryuu and Morgiana left, right?" He set them near the coffee table. Titus avoided the chairs and walked straight for the armrest of the couch. He tried flirting with Judal right away who happened to be next to him sadly. Right when the red eyed male was about to shoo him away Cassim gave him a warning glare. Alibaba glanced at his phone, "Yep, and Hakuryuu might be running a little late."

The sight of Sphintus's pipe caught his eye. The item was plucked out of his fingers, "Nope, I told you that you can't smoke here many times! You are just like my brother!" The green eyed man huffed and leaned back. Cassim took the pipe from Alibaba, "Hey brother when was the last time Hakuryuu was visited anyway? I hardly see him nowadays, is he doing alright?" He handed the pipe back to Sphintus who started a conversation with Aladdin. The little boy jumped on Kouha's lap comfortably. Alibaba felt Kouha lean on his shoulder, "Well he went through depression which he was in for a long time. He is just recovering it all now after we had a talk. He will start visiting more often when he gets better. And since Kouha is living here it'll make a little obstacle for him when he visits. He has a bit of a grudge against him." Cassim nodded slightly.

"I had almost forgotten that they live together. Well you support both of them a lot so I'm sure you can get them to get into a steady relationship."

"Yeah."

This reminded Alibaba of when he spoke with Aladdin about Kouha's behavior earlier. He brought Hakuryuu up before worrying about the short male's wellbeing. After seeing the pink haired man's edgy side he thought of Hakuryuu having negative feelings too from his depression. Aladdin believed that their family needed more happiness and love they likely lacked in. When Hakuryuu went into depression the parents could've made it worse by not doing anything for him. And for Kouha Aladdin couldn't come up for a clear explanation for his treatment but he was possibly in Hakuryuu's place. The aggression he could possess comes from the parents also. The situations are connected with neither one of the males willing to open their mouths of their home whatsoever. The blue haired boy felt bad afterwards saying he is digging into their personal lives behind their backs. However he felt like he had to watch over them a little more.

Judal snapped him out of his thoughts when a box of beer was dropped on the low table. He opened a glass, "Drinking game, now. We're having a little warm up for this epic party." Alibaba pinched his temples. He exhaled before wiggling out of his spot. His brother didn't bother moving so it made things difficult. Giving up the blond pointed at the man with the wolf costume on, "Judal, get rid of that crap this minute! We are not going to turn this party into a hell fest only to get expelled the following day!" Alibaba felt like he was surrounded by children. He always has to keep Cassim's smoking habits under control and now he has Judal to worry about with him smuggling beer into the dorms. Judal forced the beer bottle in Alibaba's mouth, "Quit whining! Just chill for god's sake! We are adults-except for Aladdin, and we know how to handle this stuff!" Alibaba pulled it out and coughed. He tasted the horrible beverage in his mouth. Even after drinking soda to get rid of the strong flavor it still stuck to his tongue. Kouha took the bottle and looked at it in curiosity. He took a sip that made everyone stare in surprise.

"It tastes awful, why does this drink exist?" Kouha frowned.

Judal snorted, "You sound just like rhino head. It's good for partying hard and it makes sadness vanish!" Kouha passed the bottle to him.

Cassim's eyebrow lifted up, "Best explanation ever. How about you explain where a baby comes from now? In better detail." Judal breathed out slowly, preparing for a long speech. Alibaba slapped his hands over his eyes, unable to handle the incoming rain of embarrassment. The dark haired man placed a foot on the low table, "When a man and woman love each other very much the world witnesses an earthquake. Then a baby pops out of an oven covered in delicious velvet chocolate. The end." The room was filled with laughter and Sphintus dropped on the floor. Kouha, Alibaba, and Cassim are the only ones who sat in mere silence. The doorbell rang again and Aladdin scurried to the door. He welcomed Morgiana and Hakuryuu in and soon they were bear hugged. Morgiana wore her pink karate outfit and it looked like that she didn't want to get a costume for this year. Hakuryuu on the other hand had blue rabbit ears and tail, wearing a fancy black suit. Alibaba never saw the scarred man in a suit before, but he looked really nice.

After greeting the guests Judal waved a beer bottle near Morgiana, "Since you're a girl you can go easy on the drinking in the game. But for the rest of you, be prepared to eat your own shit."

The young woman blinked, "What game?" She and Hakuryuu sat on the chairs Aladdin pulled out from the kitchen. Alibaba had to get up to grab the beer box, "Drinking game, but no one is drinking! Can we try playing something else?" He shoved the box behind the couch to hide it from Judal. Morgiana pulled out a pocky box from her pocket, "This." Everyone in the room stirred in confusion.

Hakuryuu took a bite from a cupcake, "You're the only woman here, so how will this work?" Morgiana held a straight face but Alibaba knew her motives well. She planned on upbringing a hell the boys in the room will not enjoy. He could sense her laughing behind the content attitude she perfectly held. He cursed her for her smart idea of adding more madness to the party.

* * *

As much as I wanted to make Gyokuen a major antagonist in the story I had to hold back on that. After seeing how cold hearted she is I only see her letting Kouha just suffer the consequences of his actions. And after reading this chapter a few times I think I might make a scene of Kouha and Aladdin's conversation after the incident by the cafe. So make sure to keep checking in for it in case I do!


	10. Chapter 10: Falling Knife

Guest: Cutest cock-blocker xD That made my day!

Here we go, last chapter!

 _Warning- Mature content! And there'll be cross-dressing and slight bondage._

* * *

 **Lover's Sacrifices Chapter 10, Falling Knife**

The game was really nerve breaking and insane. It only just started and most males were crying for it to stop. Crazy pairs like Cassim and Aladdin took the pocky to the mouths, and the blue haired boy didn't seem bothered by what's going on. Thanks to that he won multiple times. The only time he didn't take the trophy was when he took a turn with Kouha. For some odd reason the beer bottle Judal used to pick people out refused to land on Morgiana. The end of the bottle will always stop at anyone besides her. And worse than that the devil within her expressionless face wouldn't go away. The dying men thought of giving in but the test of seeing who could be the manliest of the evil woman's game came into the picture. Frankly, Alibaba would be the only one entitled anything below manly. With the pocky running out and he has yet to be paired with someone he would be spared from showing the wuss in him. The odds faced against him when the bottle pointed at him. Then it pointed at Hakuryuu.

"Oh no no _no_. I'm not doing it. Screw that," The blond shook his head.

Hakuryuu grabbed the pocky, "Come on wuss let's get this done and over with." Alibaba turned to crawl away but Cassim yanked him back by the shirt. The scarred male placed the tip of the pocky in his mouth. Alibaba sighed and bit the other end. As the two inched closer their lips touched lightly. With Hakuryuu giving a competitive stare Alibaba knew he had to win. He can't turn back now. But the thought was held back when a tongue slid into his mouth.

He pulled away quickly flushing and sticking his tongue out. He returned to his spot, "You're a dick Hakuryuu."

His friend chuckled, "Love you too." When the bottle spun again it landed on Kouha and Hakuryuu. The two's eyes fell on each other intently. That had to be the worst mix that shouldn't move a muscle. A friendly smile bloomed on Kouha's face while Hakuryuu's bright blue eyes shun in distaste. Everyone all had the same idea to skip this turn or things will get ugly. Alibaba slowly brought his hand to spin the bottle but Kouha retrieved a pocky smiling. He scooted to his brother, "What's wrong, you don't want to kiss your brother?" He put the tip of the sweet in his mouth. The dark haired man took it out and laid it on the palm of his hand using silence as his answer. Kouha played with the pocky and mouthed a few words only Hakuryuu seemed to understand. Their eyes had a small interaction with one another before the short man giggled. He narrowed his eyes at Alibaba and smirked, "Sweetie want to try?" Alibaba bit his lip as he sat in front of him. When the tips of the pocky ended up in their mouths Kouha was nibbling closer quickly. He pressed his lips on his and rested his hands on his lap. Alibaba knew this will last a long time.

He kissed back, welcoming Kouha's tongue in his mouth right away. This all lead to a hard make out session with both men ending up on the floor. Seconds passed and Aladdin began to eat the rest of the pocky in the box while being entertained. Next to him his brother lied on his stomach carrying a tray of cupcakes he will gladly wolf down. The blond in a wizard garb looked at Judal, "Uh, do we stop them...?"

The red eyed man laughed, "Nope, I want to see where this goes. And we get a nice view of Kouha's panties." Cassim slowly brought his eyes to the sly ones. He cringed, "You're sick. And you say you're straight..."

Sphintus adverted his eyes away from the scene, "Okay let's move on! They can continue this in a room!" He covered Aladdin's eyes and got a pout from the teen. Only seeing the dark the pocky he was eating broke into pieces at the corners of his mouth. As much as he wanted to watch how far the men could go the white haired man wouldn't take his hands off him.

Judal sat on top of Alibaba that caused him to drop his body on Kouha, "Oi there's a place called a room. Bring your thirsty butts in there if you wanna fuck." Alibaba and Kouha regained their breaths when Judal got up. The couple decided to go in the room and Alibaba said they will return in a little while. His lover hurried and dragged him in his room. Once the door closed he wrapped his arms around his neck. The golden eyed male pinned him against the wall and sucked on his sweet skin. He removed the cast of his bad arm and moved it a little. It wasn't as bad as he thought which had him eager to use it after so long. Kouha yelped when Alibaba picked him up and pressed his abdomen on his bulge, "What if your arm isn't fully healed?" Alibaba dragged his teeth on Kouha's neck, slowly digging them into it. The short man cried out in both pain and pleasure. Alibaba lapped a small sphere of blood up and lifted his head up, "It's fine. It's a pain in the ass to do this with my stupid cast. Even at our honeymoon I was upset that I couldn't do much because of it."

Kouha giggled, "It was wonderful though. Just make sure to not put too much pressure on your arm, okay?" Alibaba kissed his cheek softly. He took his hand and removed the glove with his teeth. He placed his lips on his soft hand, moving upwards to his shoulder leaving small kisses. He gave his ear a small lick and drew his fingers down the erotic dress. He snuck them under the frilly bottom meeting silky underwear he lightly tugged on. His husband blushed and spoke in a horny tone, "Sweetheart~ You're driving me crazy. Let's play on your bed now…" Alibaba obliged and continued touching him once they made it to the bed. He discarded his clothing but left Kouha in his cute outfit. The short man winked and laid on his back, showing his black underwear. "I see you really like me in this, huh?" He smirked.

Alibaba moved his hand up and down his bulge, "I do, were you planning to seduce me in this?"

Kouha nodded and winced when Alibaba circled the tip of his erection. He teased it more by slightly pushing a finger down on the pre cum. Kouha moaned lightly growing a little impatient; he panted as Alibaba harassed his erection. "S-Sweetie I don't like it when you do this. You'll make me cum," He said cutely.

Alibaba pulled his hand away, "Sorry. It's a little habit." He wanted to be inside Kouha so bad but at the same time had to explore every bit of his ravishing body. And he wants to hear his sexy voice so he would touch his sensitive parts. Alibaba lowered the sleeves of his top to reveal his hard nipples. First he removed his underwear and slowly pumped his dick. Then he traced his tongue on his chest. Kouha made sounds in pleasure and closed his eyes shut. Hastening his strokes the blond randomly massaged the head to earn better moans. Taking his fingers and teasing it aroused the hell out of him. Kouha couldn't hold his seed in and let it fall all over Alibaba's hand.

He turned red, "I'm sorry, I got too excited..."

He watched the blond lick the sweet cum off. "It's alright. But you'll receive a little punishment for releasing before I could even put my mouth on it," Alibaba's mind stranded too far. He couldn't think of how he would even say very naughty things like that. He really is into kinky stuff. He blames his crazy fantasies for dragging him into this. And Kouha's sexy outfit. The pink haired male sat up, "What is it?" His voice sounded hot. Kouha was fine with whatever is coming at him and it made Alibaba's cock burn. He is really something else whenever having sex that made the blond's hormones go berserk. Alibaba took the ribbon from his cat ears on the floor and tied Kouha's hands up. Before he said what the punishment was Kouha was already on his fours licking his shaft.

"Kouha..."Alibaba felt his teeth nibbling on it gently. He moaned as he sucked on the tip; the short male swirled his tongue around it in a slow pace. He took the dick in his mouth and almost choked when he slid downwards to the balls quickly. Making loud moans Alibaba set his hand on Kouha's head. He guided him in a faster speed with his fist gripping the pink hair tightly. The rough treatment made Kouha's face more lustful aside from the tears gathering in his eyes. Alibaba drenched his fingers in saliva and shoved two fingers into Kouha's entrance. He got a low noise in return which made him shove the fingers deeper. It didn't take long for him to find his sweet spot while stretching him out. Each time he struck it his lover winced creating moans. Alibaba stopped when he got into orgasm, releasing in his mouth. Kouha lifted his head up and placed his lips on his to share the white substance with his tongue. He retreated and licked his upper lip, "Anything else, sweetheart?" His husband removed the ribbons on his hands. He smiled, "Well do you have any lube?"

Kouha shook his head, "Darn I forgot to pack it. And it could be a little painful with your big cock."

The blond's cheeks stained red. Kouha leaned close to the other male's cock, soaking it in his saliva. He then laid down on his back, "But I'm sure it'll feel good afterwards so don't worry." Alibaba trusted his words and grabbed his hips. Bringing it close he carefully entered the pink haired man. He grunted in pain with tears but said he was fine. Alibaba looked at him in worry, "I'll move when you're ready." He removed the tears from his pretty eyes. Kouha took in a few breaths before signaling him to go. Alibaba thrusted slow at first, aware of Kouha's sounds in discomfort. At the same time he looked like he loved the pain he's receiving. He gripped the sheets, "F-Faster..." He began to talk dirty which turned Alibaba on more. He pushed in deeper as he swiftly pounded into him. Hitting his sweet spot in the process his husband moaned loud in bliss. The blond lowered his head to suck on his neck lovingly. The pain in his sprained arm had gotten a bit worse but he ignored it. He was too much in pleasure to bother about it. Kouha lifted his chin where he could kiss him on the lips and hooked his arms around his neck.

His seed fell between their chests when he got into his high point. Alibaba got into his soon after filling Kouha's insides with his semen. He pulled out and plopped next to Kouha. He rested his head on his chest breathing heavily with him. Kouha stroked his back, "That was the most interesting sex yet. I'm really filled up with your cum."

Alibaba chuckled, "Yeah, I definitely want you to keep the dress in the closet for some other time." He nuzzled him and went to lick up the cum draining from his hole. Kouha flushed lightly, "Ah...sweetheart." Alibaba moved his lips up and playfully suckled on his balls.

He stopped when Kouha softly kicked him, "No sweetie we'll be in here the whole night if you make me horny again!" Alibaba groaned and hopped off the bed.

"How about we take a shower before going back to the party?" He placed a shirt and shorts on. Kouha lazily got up and walked up to him. He searched for his panties, "Yeah, we look like a mess." He giggled and found his underwear on the floor.

Alibaba spanked his butt as he picked it up, snickering. Kouha spanked him back and put it on. This moved to a small roughhouse and the short male ran out of the room laughing. Alibaba chased him into the bathroom and tackled him. They tickled each other like children while lying on the floor. Alibaba admitted this is one of his favorite ways to spend time with his husband. Whether they are alone or on dates he would love to tickle him. He likes to hear his adorable laughs and get him to be playful. It took a while for the two to even reach the shower from goofing about.

* * *

Hakuryuu spent an hour playing truth or dare with the group. He tried pulling his mind away from his concern for Alibaba by eating cupcakes until Judal stole the rest of them. He thought about how to approach his friend about what Kouha really is. With the feeling of urgency he has to take the party as a chance to take his plan into action. With so much going around him Kouha can easily be occupied by it. But hopefully for a long time or he will waste no time searching for his husband. Now feeling that time will be an issue Hakuryuu will move the talk somewhere close yet safe so it can give Alibaba enough time to brace himself. On the other hand he thinks of how hurt and betrayed he will feel. That brought him to feel great pity for him. For a long time Alibaba never had someone to love and when he finally gets one, he has to abandon it in order to live. He is deeply in love with the monster, and is even married to him now.

Why does it have to be a killer that marries him? Does the bastard even know how broken Alibaba will be when the truth is unfolded? He will pay. For getting into his life, forcing his emotions through hell, putting Alibaba and his friends in danger, and _lying_. And he isn't forgetting to kick Gyokuen's ass for allowing a corrupted beast to become impossible to tame. She may have stated that she disciplined him for his actions but he can call it bullshit when he is here preying upon Alibaba. This will be the day when everything comes together for his best friend.

"Hakuryuu? Are you okay?"

He glanced over at Morgiana who had her hand on his shoulder. He didn't mean to scare her and was sure she saw his enraged expression. When he glanced down he had his nails digging painfully into his skin as his hands were in a form of a fist. He relaxed his hands and lifted his palm to see deep crescent shaped marks in them. He lowered them on his lap and smiled, "I'm alright. Just thinking about too many things."

The pink haired woman lowered her eyebrows in concern, "Do you want to talk about it? You looked like you were angry." Hakuryuu forced a small laugh. He set his hand on top of hers, "Just the past, that's all. I shouldn't have made my mind wander too far into that." Morgiana didn't look satisfied with the answer but nodded. She moved her hand back on her lap after flushing at the position of the male's hand. Nearby Aladdin watched them in interest, shifting his gaze between them. The scarred man didn't know he was there but hoped he didn't think of anything that could be embarrassing. Aladdin hopped to Morgiana, "You guys are dating? Since when~?" The blue eyed man's cheeks heated, as well as Morgiana's.

They both yelled, "We're just friends!"

Judal who had Titus cuddling up to him on the couch chuckled, "Uh huh. But it looks like scar boy here has a little crush on her!" Hakuryuu covered his blush and denied. Thinking about them dating would be strange considering him happy being single. Then again he did find Morgiana to be a girl he wouldn't mind going out with. She is cute, and she reminds him of his older sister sometimes. Snorting, Judal ate the chocolate cupcakes he took from him. Hakuryuu really wanted to have them back.

Cassim gulped down the last bottle of beer from the box behind the couch. He ended up drunk from drinking five bottles and refused to stop inhaling the alcohol. The fearful amount has screwed his head and it caused him to make outbursts out of nowhere. He tried to converse with a couch countless times too. He hugged the teen chilling by Morgiana, "Aladdin, I wuv you very much. You are _so_ cute…"

The little boy giggled and hugged him back, "Aw thanks! I love you too Cassim!" He knew he was fucked up but didn't mind. However he paused when Cassim squeezed his butt. He made the most hilarious face Hakuryuu has seen. He flailed his arms trying to get away, "C-Cassim! Can you please let go?!" Judal rose up, making Titus fall over.

He smacked the drunk man, "Hey pedophile go touch someone else! Not my chibi!" Cassim moved his attention to the light blond. He pounced on him, giving his cheek a sloppy kiss. Sphintus blew some smoke from his pipe watching in amusement. "See what happens when you wear boots like those, Titus?" He joked. Titus squeaked when the dreaded man pulled his robe up. He cried out, "Sphintus! This is not funny!"

The dark colored man rolled his eyes and got up to assist him. Alibaba and Kouha returned wearing their costumes and noticed the whacky scene right away. Alibaba walked to Judal, "What's going on here?" Aladdin embraced the red eyed man happily, showing gratitude. Judal patted his head, "Your stupid brother is drunk and harassed chibi. And then tried to get inside girly boy."

Alibaba eyed the beer box on the floor and frowned, "You touched the beer anyway. When I told you not to!"

Judal rolled his eyes, "I didn't touch it. Sphintus and Cassim did actually. And Cassim went _ape shit_ on it." Alibaba raised his arms up admitting defeat. He pouted on a chair where Hakuryuu cheered him up. The blue eyed man thanked Aladdin for distracting Kouha in a cuddle frenzy and asking for him to help clean the living room. It gave him a perfect chance to ask Alibaba if they can have a talk. "Hey Alibaba, I was wondering if we can go outside for a bit. Just us two." He made sure his voice was low so Kouha couldn't hear.

Alibaba swayed his head to the side, "Uh, alright." Hakuryuu got up and bit his lip. Kouha didn't notice them walking to the door in a hurry. The two males left and Morgiana watched the door close with a worried expression. Aladdin took her hand and danced around the room with her to lighten up her mood. Kouha started pulling down the decorations off the walls when he saw that the party is about to end. Judal was already fast asleep on the couch next to Cassim who was laughing at a lamp. Titus and Sphintus took the honor of finishing the leftovers of the unhealthy snacks and drinks. They were almost ready to call the floor their bed. Kouha lightly hummed a cheerful song until he stopped at the window suddenly. Opening the curtains he spied on two silhouettes walking out of the building. He whipped his head back to the group and neither Alibaba nor Hakuryuu were in it somewhere. "You son of a bitch..." He whispered.

* * *

Alibaba followed Hakuryuu across the bright courtyard full of lighted pumpkins. The sky settled with a dark color to make the night a rightful background of eeriness for the holiday. People wearing bizarre costumes walked around doing activities and taking photos in cheerful groups. Hakuryuu was unusually quiet and it worried Alibaba. He got some taffy apples from a man who was handing them out, nibbling on the sugary brown layer. He offered his friend one, but he politely declined. Alibaba guessed that he had more sweets to inhale by himself. He tried speaking with the taffy stuck in his mouth, "Where are we going?" He growled when he struggled to swallow the taffy that hardly left his teeth. He shouldn't had taken huge bites of the apple. Hakuryuu sighed, "Somewhere safe."

Alibaba stared at him in confusion, "Safe? W-Wait-" The scarred male took his hand and he was pulled behind a building. He dropped an apple that he was eating and groaned. He went ahead and began munching on the one he offered to Hakuryuu.

"Okay this will do. I...don't know where to start with this so bear with me," Hakuryuu had a dull expression. Alibaba frowned and knew he was going to be told something really bad. But what is it? His curiosity grew waiting for the other man to begin. He leaned against the wall and asked Alibaba to stop eating until he finishes speaking. Alibaba only took about three bites like the other apple and has to get rid of it. Sighing he just tossed it, "Well there's more apples. Now, what's up?"

Hakuryuu crossed his arms, "What I'm about to tell is something that might be hard to believe. But please, I need you to. This is about Kouha." Kouha? From what he is seeing on Hakuryuu's face there must be something bad regarding him after all. There is no denying it this time. He felt anxious if he is going to be told the things beyond of what was set in his mind the entire time. He was also afraid that he will begin to look at his husband in a different light. Whether it's worrisome or terrifying for him to bear. No…that's not who he is. He will always smile at him like the husband he commits himself to.

"What is it?"

"He...isn't what you think he is. He deceived you all this time about his true identity. You see I recently found out I live in a house full of assassins. And among them is him. He was an assassin ever since he was little and took pleasure in tearing his targets into pieces. But, it wasn't only his targets he killed. He had many other lovers before you, and ended up killing all of them. And it's all because they eventually found out about who he was. And those who got in his and his lover's way also perished. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you all this sooner but I had to know everything before I told you. It's so it could make sense. And Kouha threatened my life saying he would kill me if I spilled the information out. So right now I'm placing my life on a stake."

The blond's mind was foggy. His normal breathing diminished to a frequent hollow rhythm. The breaths coming out were cold and aching for his lungs. So Kouha is a killer all along?! But it can't be, he is a sweetheart who can never hurt a soul. He is his soul mate, and without him he doesn't know where he will walk. The sweet smile, gentle nature, was just masking something more sinister?! Aladdin wasn't just seeing things when he believed he saw Kouha as a monstrous being. He likely even knew he is just that when he said everyone has a side that can't be seen. But…despite that he didn't open the topic up again so the happiness between the lovers wouldn't change.

Alibaba dug into his mind for the times he might've witnessed anything abnormal for his lover. There was the dead man from the theater who people thought was murdered by an anonymous killer. The murder took place sometime when Alibaba, Kouha, and Aladdin were watching a movie. Around the same time the man left the room Kouha said he had to go somewhere. That's when his husband committed the murder. To protect his husband from any other harm the man brought to him. And Alibaba remembered his face when he heard that Judal sprained his arm. It was a face that was seeking to let the man pay for those acts. It makes sense now, and he thought he was treated badly by his parents. It was just his life altogether. But this has to be a dream. He fell to his knees and watched the hot tears fall onto the dark grass. "No...why..." He covered his watery eyes.

Hakuryuu knelt next to him, hugging him. "I'm sorry...But you have to go somewhere safe now. Your life is in danger as well."

"I...can't. I can't move...He is my husband. I have to help him..." Alibaba cried. Even if he can't handle this he is sure the Kouha he loves is beneath the monster. He has to set things straight. He is not losing Kouha again. Hakuryuu grabbed his shoulders, "Are you crazy?! He will kill you! Nothing you do will help! You'll be slaughtered on the spot!"

"There you two are…And why is my sweetheart crying?"

Hakuryuu swore and got on his feet. He faced Kouha who stood a few feet away from him. A small knife was in his hand and his pink hair didn't shield the dark eyes glaring at him. He neared his brother while lifting the blade a little, "Can I go to my sweetheart?" The blue eyed man refused to budge. He remained in his place that made Kouha give a dissatisfied grunt. His body halted before a man who didn't flinch at the knife flashing by his face. He rested a hand on his hip, "You're being quite rude."

Hakuryuu spoke up, "I'm not moving you sick bastard. You can cut your innocent act now, especially with the blade in your hand." Kouha blinked in surprise. An unsettling laugh trembled out of his mouth for a few seconds. He stroked the tip of the blade with a finger and a ghastly grin stretched his lips wide. His voice then changed to a haunting melody, "I see my little bird flew out of my hands~ I'll be sure to send you back to the cage. However, you won't be having your wings to help you escape again." The blade of the knife slid into Hakuryuu's chest enough to drench his entire chest in blood. He pulled out letting Hakuryuu fall on the ground in pain. A foot landed on his head harshly, "You bitch…I should've kept a closer eye on you."

"Hakuryuu!" Alibaba crawled to his wounded friend and Kouha hurried his foot off him. He stepped back with his eyes shooting downwards. Alibaba was thankful that he was still breathing but is in bad shape. Despite the large wound Hakuryuu chuckled, "D-Damn...this fucking hurts...this reminds me when we spared three months ago...and you cut my arm..."

Alibaba checked his bleeding chest. He was losing a fair amount of blood and he lowered his head. "Don't die right here...Please hold on for a bit…" He gave his hand a light squeeze. He had the courage to lift his head up to look up at Kouha in the eye. He held Hakuryuu close to him holding tears in his eyes. Kouha giggled and tossed the knife on each hand, "Thought I would be off the hook with this one. You were such a cute charmer and really knew how to treat a man. It had me craving for you _so much_ …" He knelt in front of Alibaba and cupped his cheek. His fingers moved around his neck in gentle lines. The blond was horrified by his tempting expression but he can't cower now. He touched his hand, "He told me everything. Why did you hide it from me all this time?" Kouha's eyes widened. He jerked his hand away, keeping his distance. Alibaba stopped him and kissed his forehead, "It's alright. You suffered enough. You don't need to kill any more people."

The short male shivered in horror. He shook his head, "Stop...please. I know you think of me as a filthy killer and you wish me dead now. You want to _hate_ me. You want to _run_ from me. Show me those feelings, not this!" Alibaba only held a smile while hearing him. He sighed, "To be honest I am very upset for being oblivious of what truly lies underneath that beautiful face. It was all hidden, and I am hurt. But, I don't care whether or not you're a killer. You are still my Kouha. And I need to put an end to the pain I was wondering you were having this whole time. I'm sorry you didn't have the life you thought you could have. And it was all because you couldn't find someone to love you properly. So you killed them all feeling great betrayal and had a broken heart. And you killed those who hurt your lover to try to protect them. It was because you fell deeply in love with each lover and you would do anything for them."

"During your search for the right love I know your feelings could have gotten swollen. It may seem that you don't care on the outside, but on the inside you are crying endlessly wishing this wasn't your fate. You don't know how to handle situations, using a knife to end it quickly. And you have gotten the idea from the exact knife you use as an assassin. But, you don't need to use it anymore. You finally found the one who will love you forever." Kouha concealed his face with his bangs. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed softly. Alibaba moved the strands of hair to see his sad eyes. That moment he saw his husband. His pink eyes sparkled, "Fool...those words are lies..." His hands fidget on the handle of the knife. Forcing it out of Alibaba's grasp it touched his neck. His face returned to anger. Alibaba didn't move, "If you think so, than kill me...I won't stop you." The blade only left a small cut from Kouha hesitating. He shouted and threw it aside, "Damn you...this can't be happening...where have you been during my life of hell?! Why must you appear now?!"

He covered his eyes and broke down loudly. Alibaba raised his arms to him and he hurried into them. "A-Alibaba...I'm so-" Kouha began but the blond placed a finger on his lips. He gave him a warm smile. Kouha weakly returned it.

Alibaba got him back.

Hakuryuu made them both jump when he peered over Alibaba's shoulder. He clutched his chest with an arm, "I'm bleeding to death here and I could have total blood loss any minute now."

Alibaba gasped, "Hakuryuu?! Oh thank god you're okay!" He hugged him tightly before lifting his suit to treat his injury.

Kouha made a shamed expression as Alibaba removed his sweater, "Hakuryuu…I'm sorry for hurting you so much…And I know it'll be years before you forgive me for all this." Hakuryuu took hold of his suit so Alibaba could wrap the sweater around his gushing wound. He laughed, "After hearing the whole scene I realized that it wasn't your fault that you were a little crazy. We shared similar experiences that affected who we were, and eventually found someone who cured it all. He is right here."

The golden eyed man blushed in embarrassment knowing the words were directed to him. Hakuryuu continued, "And I should apologize too for how I treated you. I deserve to have a knife stabbed into my chest." The pink eyed male grew teary again when his eyes met a hand extending out to him. He stifled a small laugh by his brother's light humor; he caved his hand in with two palms. Alibaba clapped his hands together once he was done tending the wound as best as he could. He pulled Hakuryuu's suit back down, "That'll stop the bleeding for a bit. Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Hakuryuu shook his head, smiling, "It isn't that deep. All I need is some bandages."

Kouha was quick to embrace him, "Just as stubborn as Alibaba." He was right, he actually got that attitude from him. Whenever hurt he would hold a smile on his face to show how strong he is. Alibaba can even admit that their stubbornness is the main reason they became friends. The pink eyed male was in the comfort of finally getting affection from his younger brother. He hugged him back, lying his head on his shoulder. Alibaba felt a nice bond starting for them and saw respect in their eyes. When the hug was done he and Kouha helped Hakuryuu up. Kouha found the knife and slipped it in his slipper where a slot held it on the side.

"How are we going to explain this to Ala and the rest? Should they know the truth as well?" He asked. Alibaba held Hakuryuu's side as the scarred man hung his arm on his shoulder. He watched as Kouha walked by his side assisting him, "If you believe they are your family, tell them. I don't have any saying in this." Kouha inclined his head and exhaled. Alibaba shared a small kiss with him that got him to blush lightly. The men avoided the crowds that were in the courtyard to avoid attention. Luckily they made it back to the dorms safely.

* * *

This was going to be uploaded sooner but I had to do more editing than I thought...


	11. Epilogue

I can't just leave the story like that. I took some time to make the events that took place sometime after the last chapter. And we get to see sweet little Kouha's point of view before Lover's Sacrifices is officially wrapped up. Enjoy readers!

* * *

 _I always had the rich red iron that fulfilled a flavor of cruel satisfaction. My knives brought this crimson drink to me which I would happily lick until there's none more. What made it rich was the beautiful sight of the bodies I'd gladly cut apart. The limps oozed enough of the sweet wine to fill a glass or two. Best yet it destroys my heart for the disgusting men who call my nature horrid. Each stab was for the times they ever tainted my heart in betrayal. Their blood was better than any other. Sometimes I take small portions of it as I take in their pitiful dying eyes. Little regret will tug on me, but I knew I could find more of them._

 _Many thought of me as a material to suit their pathetic needs. Entertainment, sex, and possession. The second they see me in the darkness I would embrace would turn them into petrified mice. Abandoning the love we shared they scurry from me or sting me with the words that fueled my anger. That was what I embodied myself into, though having my very love shouting it at me brings it to its worst._

 _This all trapped me in a loop I never seemed to escape from. My new form of existence that fed on solely blood made my monster walk beyond my control. It would rip apart the disgusting men I believed were the ones to set me free. If one man would bear acceptance for me it would stop._

 _Love could never as cruel as this..._

 _The time I was in this hell they would never stand by my side..._

 _But I still kept going..._

 _Until he appeared..._

Kouha lifted his eyes in a half conscious state. No sign of warmth touched any part of his body. His hand stranded on the bed in case it could be elsewhere near him. Feeling nothing but cold sheets he sat up. He groaned and navigated the room for the man responsible for leaving him alone in bed. His eyes fell on the clock, seeing that he slept in like a log. At least it was the best sleep he had in ages. No dreams that were fragments of the memories his old mind held. He got enough energy to cover himself in a pink robe that hung on the nightstand. He bundled in the fuzzy clothing and obtained a small book that was next to where the robe hung. He flipped the pages to an empty space his pen bookmarked. "Nothing today..." He recorded on the lines on top. He closed it after he finished and walked out the room.

No noise was heard when he went down the hallway, meaning everybody must be out. He still poked his head in his roommate's rooms finding no one in them. Beds perfectly made and no clutter on the floors. He had coffee in his mind so he carried his tired feet to the kitchen. A cat in a coat of bluish gray greeted him by the doorway with a long purr. He bent over and ran his hand on its back of softness, "Afternoon Ugo. Have you happened to see where my rascals went?"

As if the feline understood him it guided him to the living room. A pink note was stuck onto the low table begging to be read. The young man picked it up and read what looked to be his husband's writing:

 _Hey darling by the time you read this I'm outside somewhere. That means you gotta find me. It's not gonna be a hard scavenger hunt, it's only a few clues you have to find in order to get to me. I wish you luck, and don't take too long!_

 _From Your Husband_

 _P.S: First clue is where you dig for food. And be sure to wear something nice!_

On the bottom of the note his roommates scribbled nonsense. He saw Judal's horrible stick people wearing goofy smiles; Aladdin's hearts hanging on the corners; Cassim's neat doodles of rabbits holding pastries. The note is something Kouha should hold onto, knowing the boys he loved expressed their creativity on it. It is nothing much, but to him it is a piece of a memory he needs. Kouha folded the note neatly and winked at Ugo, "Thanks, no wonder why Aladdin loves you so much." He returned to the kitchen where he searched through the fridge.

A small tupperware holding a note with string supporting it met his hands. He unraveled the small note and scanned the first clue. He was then dragged outside on the hunt for the rest of the notes. Sadly he had a bunch of casual clothing so he picked the best suited for a walk outside for instance. He had fancier ones back at the mansion but that is a place he is not returning to. The notes were all near each other in silly places. One was on the side of a trash can, while another is on a light pole. Exploring the bright campus he took in the beautiful multicolored trees around him. He stopped in the middle of the scenery. His eyes glowed as he raised them at the bright sky.

This is truly something he haven't felt in a long time. It's hard to tell if he is in a dream. He would tell himself that he should just live in its flow whether it is or not. No chain is holding him down so he can get a taste of the air he never had on his tongue before. The things that settled on it before are now poisonous to him. He hugged himself containing the tears that wanted to fall. He collected himself and scurried to his destination. He ended his walk in a park a few blocks from the campus. He faced a group of people by a pond in fancy clothing. They chatted happily holding small bright pink roses on each hand. A couple more were on a large glass table with drinks on it. He knew who they were, and didn't know what was going on. Is this some sort of party?

The color on his cheeks darkened by simply viewing his lover in a tuxedo like the other men in the area. A red tie hung along his collar with a rose in his chest pocket. No one else had the decoration except for him. His extremely handsome appearance caused Kouha's heart to thud rapidly. He nervously approached him wearing a loving smile, "Interesting to see you in that. Not bad." He gave a playful gaze on the outfit with a hum. Alibaba laid his hand on a heated cheek, "Thanks, but I think I might be wearing this only on- Hold on maybe not so I hope I don't ruin this..." The smirk on his lips hinted something Kouha of course knew right away. Again he had to hold his tears in. His eyes glowed in joy, "Ali..."

The blond lightly moved his hand along the shiny pink hair until he noticed Kouha's striped pink shirt and black pants. His eyebrows fell, "Shit, I forgot you didn't bring much of your clothes to my place. I'm sorry for not knowing until now."

"It's alright, at least one of us looks sexy," He tugged on Alibaba's collar.

Alibaba kissed his red cheek, "That would be you. And you know we'll go on about this for hours." Kouha hugged him close and laughed at his statement.

He whispered, "Babe."

Alibaba returned a whisper, "Hot stuff." They touched lips briefly and Alibaba raised a pair of pink roses up at the crowd. He spoke calmly, "Alright we can start the ceremony now."

He presented Kouha with the flowers, "Kouha, this is the time to lay your past at rest forever. Each of the roses here are the people you cut through in your life. Eight which were your former lovers and the rest are individuals. They are in need for you to set their lost souls free. A grave may be where the bodies lay but the spirits are still connected to you. Set them on the pond, and they will move on once they sink in there. This is where they will peacefully rest forever in forgiveness."

Kouha accepted the roses hesitantly. His tears dropped on them as he shook. He brought them close, "I'm sorry..."

Alibaba stroked his back, "Name the lovers for each of the eight roses." Kouha has to turn to his past. He only asked for his mind to bring the names forth. All of them labelled each face he remembered. The good of them were shyly crawling their way to the side. _That's all_ , he spoke in his head. He focused on the blooms, "Jack and Deren." The pink haired man knelt to gently settle them on the surface. He moved on to Cassim and the man gave him the roses. "Angel and Noel," He said. The roses met the others on the water. He went to Aladdin, "Seth and Daniel." Hearing himself say the names of the lovers he killed pained his heart. He controlled his watery eyes otherwise he wouldn't be able to continue. He moved on to the last pair in Morgiana's hands, "Hunter and Jeff."

The pond was soon covered in the gorgeous flowers. Kouha had to stack the rest on top carefully. He accepted the knife Alibaba handed to him quietly. Holding it tightly he laid his eyes on the roses, "Since the days of youth blades like these stopped your breathing. However, they won't dare touch another from this day forward. All I hope is that you have the sweetest sleep in your resting place. The water will be your blanket, and the small creatures under will accompany you. I really wished I never chose the path of madness that hurt so many people. All I can do now is apologize and let you rest here."

"Please relax, you all went through so much in both your living and afterlife state. I will lock these weapons away to prove the purity I am in now. You will not see them anymore." He bowed and dropped the knife on the ground. He couldn't bear holding it any longer. His hand rested by the small hole where it was supposed to be buried. He forced his eyes shut and brought his shaking hands to bring it in there. The dirt covered it out of existence. Minutes were spent of him weeping into his hands.

Alibaba provided him space before embracing him. Everyone else stood in silence of sadness and respect. Kouha settled down and relaxed on his husband's chest. The blond rubbed the back of his head, "You did good honey." Kouha straightened his posture, "Thank you." He lifted his hand to the red rose safely glowing on his lover's chest. The rose is the only one that isn't leaving its place. Loud crying was heard in the back belonging to Judal surprisingly. The makeup on his eyes stained the handkerchief he wiped his watery face with. He took Aladdin as a source for comfort and had the teen laughing nervously. Everyone couldn't help but exchange laughs.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes and took the handkerchief out of the crying man's hand, "You gotta be kidding me..."

Cassim glanced at what Hakuryuu saw as a useless rag, "That's a lot of makeup you're wearing."

Judal snapped his eyes away, "It's so I can look good, alright?" Cassim gripped the handle of a wine glass on the table. He cleared his throat and waved it in front of Alibaba. His brother hoisted Kouha to his feet and flushed, "Oh right." He offered the short man the beverage Cassim gave him. The short man examined it in his hands. A silver ring was on the bottom of the pink drink. Kouha was speechless and carefully downed the drink. He tipped the glass over and retrieved the pretty ring. He held it over his chest, "You shouldn't have Ali..."

Alibaba gently slid it on his wedding finger. Kouha peeked at a silver ring that was on his also. So many things ran in his mind that overwhelmed his delight. He slammed his lips on Alibaba's that caught the blond off guard. The grass below cushioned the couple's fall where they deepened their kiss. Everyone cheered and threw flower petals up in the air. The last bits in the baskets they tossed them from was jokingly poured onto the lovers. Once the kiss was finished the group posed for a picture in front of Titus who readied his camera. Aladdin pretended to drink two glasses of wine with Cassim; Judal wrapped his arms around Kouha and Alibaba giving a silly face; Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and Sphintus got in the middle, kneeling on the ground giggling. Titus pressed a button on his camera, "Okay get ready guys!"

He dashed to the group but tripped on his stomach at the last second. The camera flashed taking the photo of the memorable moment. A retake had to be made when he isn't tripping comically. For the afternoon everyone chatted outside enlightening happiness around them. The male who was supposed to be among this secluded himself by the edge of the pond eventually. He felt a need for having time to himself in his thoughts. After the ceremony the past of him felt like it vanished into the earth with the knife. It was wonderful, but strange he still believed that this is too good to be true. Treat after treat made him wonder if he is starting to fully get a hold of contentment to express his sanity.

 _I shouldn't worry…I'm free now._

A finger gently circled the cold surface of the water. Beneath the reflection of the sky the roses sat on the pond's muddy floor. Small fish swimming by would check the petals if they were safe to ingest. Some brushed their lips on the young male's finger and went on scavenging for food. "Feeling alright?" Hakuryuu joined next to him.

Kouha leaned back to view the sky. He closed his eyes, "I can't think straight at all. I feel like I'm new with all this which can be a bit too much. It's...so good."

Hakuryuu nodded, "I'm happy my brother is beginning to move on. Could be pretty tough at first, but soon it'll be worth it if you enjoy the things you are seeing now."

"You're talking to me like I'm the younger sibling here."

"We have a one year difference! And I'm just giving you advice since I dealt with the same thing too." Kouha formed an amused grin to display the enjoyment of the man's sensitivity. Hakuryuu soon saw it and tipped his body a little by a light shove. Kouha quickly got his balance back and decided to rest his head on his shoulder. He knows he is in the same shoes as him. However it might take longer to gather his new life together. The scarred man curved his arms around the shoulders, warming the man next to him. The two admired the setting sun touching the pink clouds; sounds of laughter sung in their ears. Kouha became too comfortable to leave his spot on the bed of lush green. "Seems like we arrived later than we expected..." It couldn't be. Pink eyes raised up to two older men standing next to him. Both had divine hair and eyes of red to present the close blood they share. One had an extremely tired expression of the sun rays bothering his sight. His hair tied in a long ponytail touched the middle of the black suit similar to his brother's. The other let his hair reach the nape of his neck with his calm eyes casted forward at the dome of cream. "En…Mei…" Kouha blinked.

"I'm disappointed you didn't say your farewells to your brothers and sisters. But it's good to see you loving your new home. You did well to surround yourself with people of good spirits," Kouen spoke to the male who slowly rose up. The pink haired male buried his face in his chest with his body shivering. "I'm sorry En and Mei...I'm s-sorry…" He couldn't do anything but apologize to the men he separated himself from for years. The clear clips of his brothers dealing with his silence of the monster controlling him played. He realized how much he regretted ignoring their persistence of supporting him in that stage. They never gave in…no matter what damage he did to them each time. The day he left the mansion his eyes didn't look at Kouen once. The gratitude from then is now seeping into him. His older brothers seated by Hakuryuu and accepted Kouha's pleads of forgiveness. The four watched the afternoon change its clothing of gold into a relaxing violet. Against the comfort he didn't pull away from Kouha drifted to a light sleep. Soothing touches on his back granted him pleasant images as he rested soundly.

 **Lover's Sacrifices**


End file.
